You guys Im seriously!
by Sleeping93
Summary: At 18 years old nothing has really changed for Cartman and Wendy. School still sucks and they both still hate each other. However when Kyle finally snaps and comes up with a plan to emotionly cripple both of them, they are forced to work together to get back at him. However, as unwanted and deeply repressed feelings begin to surface, so does twisted desire. Cartman/Wendy.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm sat silent until it admitted its high pitch beeping sound. This continued for a full minute until a large fist emerged from the bed covers and slammed down on its off button. Eric Theodore Cartman emerged from under the bed sheets and sat up, rubbing his hazel eyes. He lifted his slightly overweight body from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, shooting a hateful look towards the snow filled scenery outside his window.

He hated Monday mornings with a passion, they always managed to piss him off wither it be Mr garrison's annual Monday morning rants about his sex life or (and this really tested his patients) Butters Stotch doing his whole "Hay fellas another week of school huh? can't wait to start it" routine which even thinking about made Cartman want to drive a screwdriver into the blue eyed faggot's face. He sighed deeply in frustration and proceeded to strip his night shirt and boxers from his large form.

"Mum! The hot water on?!" he yelled down the hall.

No rely.

"Mother!" He bellowed.

Again no reply. Useless wench.

10 minutes later he was showered, dried and dressed. Cartman chose a pair of brown winter combats, thick black socks, a plain green t-shirt, a military-style black blouson Jacket, and of course, his blue winter hat.

Entering the kitchen he looked around for his mother, who strangely wasn't there. This meant that he had to make his own breakfast….again. He exhaled in angry frustration. His mother had probably gone to one of her 'parties' last night after he had gone to bed, and it was starting to become a regular thing, again.

He couldn't wait for the day she became unattractive with age, but unfortunately for him, the 40 year old had yet to really start ageing.

Reluctantly, and with great annoyance, he made himself breakfast and got his bag ready for school. As he ate, his iphone buzzed. A text from Stan.

It read: _Hey dude. Be there in 5_

Cartman frowned in irritation. Now he had to rush eating, he hated that.

Five minutes later, just as he finished organizing himself the doorbell rang.

"It's open jackass! You know that" Cartman called out in mild irritation.

The door opened and Stan Marsh appeared. He was wearing his favourite Second World War style bomber jacket that Cartman personally thought was the gayest thing since Elton John.

"You ready dude?" Stan asked, his laid back voice as easy going as it always was.

"Yeah just give me a sec" Cartman murmured back.

Stan had grown quite a bit over the years. His dark blue eyes and short jet black hair had stayed the same but his body had bulked up slightly, he could never be described as a "muscle man" but he was most definitely the most muscular out of him Kyle and Kenny. The sad thing was Stan had believed that by working out and getting into a fine shape Wendy would want to finally fuck him, that plan had been two years ago and Stan Marsh was still a virgin.

Cartman grabbed his thick red winter jacket, put it on, and headed out the door with Stan before locking it.

"Where's jewboy?" Cartman asked, noting the lack of ginger in the air.

"His mum's gonna drive him, she wants to see Mrs Victoria about his exam results" Stan replied shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

A delighted smirk rolled across Cartman's face

"I'm surprised she hasn't sent him to join the Israeli army for such an epic failure" Cartman spat.

Kyle had done badly in the exams they had taken a mouth back and Cartman had made it his personal job to remind the cock sucking Jew every chance he got. Naturally Stan came rushing to his butt buddies' defence.

"Ah come on dude just lay off him; he's really had it hard the last few weeks"

Cartman chuckled "I know, it's been awesome"

"His way more smarter then you ass master and you know it"

If Stan wasn't currently going out with a female that he was addicted too like a bad drug, Cartman would have sworn he was gay for Kyle and vies versa.

"His not smart his Jewish, their naturally cunning and conniving. And besides, if he's so fucking smart why didn't he pass?"

"Just lay off ok" Stan snapped.

Cartman spat onto the ground.

"Whatever"

Stan rolled his eyes.

"Your empathy is appreciated"

They both grinned

"Sarcastic dick" Cartman muttered

[]

Cartman and Stan made their way inside the school and over to their lockers, they had an hour free before their media class started and so had time to kill. Stan sat on the floor against his locker and read his revision books. Cartman on the other hand did exactly the same but drank a coke instead, looking around he found another member of their group missing.

"Where's Kenny? I haven't seen him since Friday" Cartman asked, looking at Stan.

Stan looked up from his book and frowned in wonder.

"Not sure, wasn't he talking about trying for a threesome with Tam a while back?"

Cartman smirked and nodded.

"That's our Kenny. God bless that sexual disease spreading hero"

Stan chuckled.

"I'm surprised the federal government hasn't issued a CDC warning on him yet"

Cartman crushed the now empty can in his hand and threw it. Getting up to get another one from his locker he felt the same can hit his shoulder before clanging onto the floor.

He whirled around to find out who obviously had a death wish.

Pure hatred immediately rushed through him as he locked eyes with the person who had thrown the can.

Wendy Testaburger strode slowly towards Cartman and Stan, her light blue eyes staring daggers at him. Her long raven hair danced slowly behind her as she walked past him. She wore a purple button-up shirt and a black skirt which showed off her long pale slender legs.

"Use a trash can next time fat ass. I really don't want to trip over your junk" She hissed.

The sound of his girlfriend's voice immediately drew Stan's attention. He got to his feet wearing a happy smile, which she returned eagerly.

"Hay Wendy, how was Den….."

"How about I punch it down your fucking neck instead? Will that stop you from tripping up?" Cartman growled, cutting off Stan's greeting.

Ignoring him Wendy continued to focus her attention on her boyfriend and enveloped him in her long slender arms.

"Hey Stan, I missed you" She said lovingly.

"Missed you too, how was Denver?"

"Boring as usual"

Cartman stared at them. He hated her with every fiber in his being, and he really hated that she was doing the whole "Lover greeting" routine in front of him. She had only been gone the weekend, so why did they act as if it had been longer?

"Pity you didn't die in a fucking rape and murder while you were there" Cartman snapped.

Stan shot him a disgusted look.

"Jesus dude….." He muttered.

"Please ignore him, I'm having a good morning so far" Wendy whispered into his ear.

"Might need a distraction to help me do that" Stan teased.

Smiling the two kissed long and hard.

Cartman turned from them, feeling raw anger and disgust flow through his veins. Who the fuck did she think she was telling him what to do with his trash and then ignoring his retaliation?

Opening his locker Cartman stashed his coat and jacket away. Looking back at them his irritation boiled over again, Stan hand his hand on her backside. A sickening feeling joined his hate.

"Oh come on dude, just shoot me now" Cartman protested.

The last thing he wanted to deal with on a Monday morning was their pathetic, pointless, and faggy romance.

Upon hearing his protests Wendy hold on her boyfriend became more aggressive, holding Stan closer and deepening their kiss. Most probably just to annoyed Cartman.

Cartman swung his bag over his shoulder and looked back at them.

"I'm going to warn you right now Stan, you're probably kissing the same lips that have been wrapped around Bill Clintons cock at some point" Cartman hissed at them.

Wendy finally broke her kiss with Stan, almost pushing him away as she turned to face Cartman. Her patients finally gone.

"Would you just Fuck off fatass! I'm trying to have a moment with Stan" she shouted at him.

Cartman had to smile, pissing off Wendy was one of the most satisfying things he could do. His Monday was looking up already.

"Oh please Wendy, if you and Stan had a real moment together then he wouldn't be a virgin, would he. So why don't you fuck off instead"

By the look of the red creeping across her face his attack had done its job.

Stan looked less angry but equality as embarrassed.

"Shut up dude" he whispered, looking around nervously.

Wendy just stared at him, her eyes bearing into his. Cartman stared right back at her. He wanted her to know just how much he hated her. He wanted her to be in pain.

She grew unconformable quickly and look away first, much to Cartman's victorious delight.

"One day fat arse I swear…." She began, her good mood now completely ruined.

"Yeah yeah bitch whatever" He waved his dismissively.

Turning on his heels, he walked away, a big satisfied cocky grin on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

[Eric Cartman. South Park School]

Looking at his watch Cartman found he had about twenty minutes until media class. That was a fair amount of time to kill.

Wondering into the library, he wondered if Kenny or Kyle hated Wendy as much as he did. Kyle disliked her, he knew that much. But even then that meant nothing as Cartman hated Kyle even more then he hated Wendy.

Kenny probably liked her purely because of her "sweet rack".

While returning his book on the Third Reich Cartman spotted the closest thing he had ever had to a real life slave.

Butters Stotch was sitting by himself in the far corner of the large room that served as the library, flipping ideally though what looked like a comic book.

Cartman had a bone to pick with Butters. He had ordered the little pussy to steal his mum's stun gun over the weekend but Butters never came over to hand it over to him. Putting fear into Butters' eyes would definitely put Cartman in to good mood.

Cartman began his shark-like advance towards Butters, but stopped in his tracks when he saw someone else already nearing the blond.

It came as somewhat of a shock when he saw that this person was none other than Bebe Stevens, the most popular (and in the opinion of the majority of boys in the school the most attractive) girl in school.

Emerging from sociology section, she walked up behind Butters and playfully wrapped her slender arms around his neck and moved her head forward, rubbing her cheek against his, whispering something.

Cartman tactically moved into the shadows of the surprisingly dark room and watched them in silence. The sheer weirdness of what he was seeing amusing him greatly.

Since when did Bebe, the so called queen of the social order (a claim Cartman disputed) start hugging Butters? Hell since when did she even notice his existence at all? She whispered something in his ear and Butters' face blushed bright red, a shy but exited smile making itself visible on his face.

Cartman hated Bebe Stevens with a passion; in fact she ranked just below Kyle and Wendy on his hate list (in that order). The feeling was very mutual and over the years Cartman had had several head to head power struggles with her over who controlled their fellow students.

Bebe craved attention, affection, control, and for people to like her, and for the most part she succeeded. She used her charms, charisma, and looks to get what she wanted, and it worked 98% of the time.

Normally this would be fine with Cartman, as he did something similar. Using people's fear of him to intimidate, dominate, and frightened the other students.

But the difference between him and her was that he deserved to be top dog, not her. He had been warring with her for social supremacy in their year group since Middle school. Cartman would use manipulation and fear while Bebe made effective use of her looks and so called "seductive" charms.

While he hated to admit it, he found it hard to counter her tactics and would more often than not have to use physical violence or blackmail to enforce his will on others (not that he minded, he loved violence).

Bebe had moved to the seat next to Butters and the two dissolved into discussion, though Cartman couldn't hear what they were saying.

As he watched from the shadows, Cartman noted with deep interest that Bebe was using her feminine wiles on Butters. But the weird thing was she didn't appear to be faking her emotions like she normally did when flirting with a male student.

As a master of manipulation and deception, Cartman could always tell when someone was lying and/or being false in their behaviour towards others. When Bebe used her charm to manipulate someone (Almost always a male) she would talk and move seductively to maintain their interest in her, but she would never touch them or allow them to touch her. But if she truly and honestly liked that someone and had an real interest in them, she would touch them affectionately and allow touching in return.

It was because of this that Cartman found it interesting to observe that Bebe seemed unable to keep her hands off Butters.

She stroked his arm, his hair, and cheeks, all the while whispering into his ear. Butters' entire body was frozen, due to what Cartman assumed to be his total lack of knowledge on how to respond to a girl's advances.

Bebe didn't appear to mind this. In fact, she appeared to be enjoying being so in control while Butters appeared to be greatly enjoying the attention he was getting.

Cartman decided he had seen enough of the blond-on-blond mating ritual and it was time to announce his presents.

He picked up the biggest book he could find and walked up silently behind them. Without any warning he slammed the book onto the table in front of them with as much force as he could muster.

The slamming sound of the book hitting the wooden table caused Bebe to let out a small shriek while Butters shouted out in surprise. Both separated from the other as if stung.

They both turned in their chairs and looked up, where they were met with hazel brown eyes looking down on them with contempt.

Much to Cartman's amusement and pride, they then took on different expressions.

Butters took on the look of absolute fear and dread, while Bebe just looked irritated at being interrupted.

"So Butters, it seems you have enough time on your hands to be molested by Madonna here, but not enough to simply pop over to your old pal Eric's house to deliver a simple object" Cartman told him with obvious malice in his voice.

Butters seemed to be having trouble breathing as he replied.

"Oh….h-hay Eric….I..I..we were just…"

He was cut off when Cartman lent in closer to him and poked his chest with his finger.

"Where were you on Sunday?" he demanded.

Butters began rubbing his hands together and struggled to answer him.

"Well I was...I was...I mean I needed...to...urrr...um".

Bebe cut in on him, crossing her arms.

"What Butters is trying to say Eric is that he was busy doing more important things"

Cartman turned to face Bebe wearing a threatening frown. Bebe had her perfectly slander legs crossed and was shooting him a smug smile. It was fine though, Cartman could play this game too.

"Oh I'm sorry Bebe, I was talking to the fag, not the dike"

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Could you maybe go away?" She asked, now clearly irritated.

"Since when do you hang out with Butters?" Cartman demanded to know.

"I hang out with everyone Cartie, people just love me I guess" She replied in a mocking sweet tone, Butters grinned slightly at her.

The refusal to seriously acknowledge his question and the fact that she was undermining his authority in front of Butters reminded Cartman why he really hated this bitch.

"Everyone loves a cheap whore who doesn't charge too much" Cartman hissed down at her.

Bebe rolled her shiny brown eyes at him as if he was only inconveniencing her. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head in her typical majestic fashion and yawned.

Her attire, which consisted of a grey skirt that stopped just above her knees and her blood red blouse, further added to her alluring appearance.

Butters looked up at her with an enamoured expression. Cartman just found her and her "body" irritating, insulting, and pathetic. The only urge Bebe could ever make Cartman feel was the urge to strangle the life out of her.

"Sorry Cartie, I'd love to stay and chat but I have places to be and people to love"

She picked up her handbag and shot him a disgusted look.

"Which we both know you'll never have" She added.

Cartman couldn't help but laugh in her face.

"There's no such thing as love and you're just the more weak and pathetic for believing in it" He said coldly, matter-of-fact.

"I can't imagine what kind of hell it must be to be you Eric" she muttered with barely contained smugness.

And with that she winked at Butters, swung her hair and left. Both boys didn't say anything. Butters just grinned shyly at her as she departed. Cartman fantasised about shoving her pretty little face into burning hot acid.

Cartman turned to face Butters who by now was picking up his backpack and preparing to leave. Cartman grabbed him by the collier and pulled him close to his face.

"What's the deal with you and her?"

Butters blinked at him, panic in his eyes.

"Nothing! I swear, she was jus...urrr...we were joking about stuff...urr...and...so...yep"

Butters was hiding something. Cartman could tell this wasn't some one-off playful encounter. Could it be? Bebe and Butters? No fucking way. Bebe wouldn't endanger her social royalty for some fling with a Social underclass. Even she wasn't that slutty.

Cartman was about to simply beat the truth out of him, but decided he just wasn't in the mood right now. It was too early in the morning to beat Butters senseless. Maybe after lunch…..

He let go off Butters and turned from him.

"God your pathetic. We'll be discussing this in detail real soon" Cartman told him cruelly.

[5 minutes later]

Cartman walked into the half full class room. The lesson didn't start for another ten minutes so everyone was just chatting to one another. On his way to his desk he walked past the desks of Wendy and Bebe. Both were best friends in the same why Stan and Kyle were which was fitting as their friendship made Cartman want to puke just as much as Stan and Kyle's did.

As he passed Wendy and Bebe he proceeded to throw up his middle finger as he strode past. Bebe gave him a sarcastic smile and tilt of the head while Wendy shot him a disgusted frown.

Wendy's angry expression gave him a good feeling.

As he neared his own desk he saw Stan and Kenny chatting away about football.

Kenneth McCormick, the handsome blond hair, blue eyed skinny boy he had always been, wore his orange hoodie and jeans. Cartman noted they were clean, which meant Kenny was expecting to impress. Little was serious in Kenny's life, and he was definitely the most laid back person Cartman knew.

When Kenny looked up and saw him the youth grinned.

"There's the big man we love and hate"

Cartman couldn't help but grin back at his friend; Stan too let a smile form at Cartman's presents.

"Kenny…Kenny..Man-whore of the generation, so did your legendary quest for the unholy threesome of poverty go well? You were missing all fricken weekend"

A cocky smile grew on Kenny's face.

"Will you believe me if I say I did?"

"No" Stan and Cartman said in unison.

Cartman seated himself at his desk and relaxed.

Stan leaned forward, poking Kenny in the arm.

"I bet you spent the entire weekend jerking off in your room"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Cartman chuckled.

Kenny snorted and poked Stan back.

"You can't say anything dude. You've been with Wendy off and on since third grade and you're still a fucking virgin"

It was true; Stan was one of the few boys left in 11th grade who had yet to get laid. Butters was another example.

But to Cartman, the interesting thing about Stan's reluctant virginity was the fact that he was almost entirely sure Wendy had lost her virginity at the very most a few years back. Stan and Wendy had broken up twice in their relationship. The first time had been in third grade and that had been so long ago it was barely worth considering.

When they were 15 she broke it off again, this time saying she needed a break (and leaving Kyle, Kenny and Cartman to deal with Stan's three month period of depression). Cartman was sure, though he had no way to prove it, that during this eight month "break" Wendy, after her 16th birthday, had had a fling to either token, Craig, or possible Clyde. He suspected this because he had overheard Wendy say things that a virgin could never know, or at least Wendy didn't seem the type to watch porn.

Cartman wasn't sure if Stan thought this too, but if he suspected anything he was in a state of deep denial about it which made attempts to make him see sense impossible.

On her own part, Wendy had always denied all of Cartman accusations and claimed she had never had sex. Cartman knew a lie when he heard one, but there was no evidence. Pity too, breaking up their romance would utterly destroy Wendy. Maybe one day….

"Shut up dude!" Stan snapped his grin fading, Kenny just grinned back.

After a few minutes of more football talk Stan began looking around worriedly.

"Where the hell's Kyle? You think his meeting went alright?"

"Hope not" Cartman muttered.

"Don't start" Kenny told him sternly.

At that moment Mr Garrison walked it shouting and hitting random objects. Cartman sighed hatefully.

Great, another rant about his sex life. Very professional.

[2 hours later]

A media and English lesson later the three of them made their way back to the lockers for morning break. Kyle had still not yet shown up and Stan was becoming increasingly worried. This just made Cartman feel a kind of disgusted irritation. How could a heterosexual be so homosexual about a friendship?

Arriving at their lockers the three just began chatting about random things.

Much to Cartman's greater annoyance Wendy appeared before too long and started talking to Stan about coursework and studying with him. Stan didn't appear to really hear her as he began to look around with concern in his eyes.

"Where the hell is Kyle? What the hell happened in that meeting?" he asked distantly.

Wendy gave him an irritated look, clearly not appreciating his lack of interest in studying with her.

"Stan! I'm still talking" she said, raising her voice.

"Oh right, sorry" Stan murmured, giving her an apologetic smile.

Cartman hated Wendy. But he hated Kyle even more, and so shared Wendy's irritation that Stan was always so worried over Kyle. That was the only thing they had in common.

There was an unspoken animosity between Kyle and Wendy. The two simply didn't like each other. This was mostly due to the feeling of rivalry and competition both felt when it came to their grades. Kyle had had the highest grade scores since the end of elementary. Wendy had always been a close second. It meant a lot to her to one day beat his scores. This and Wendy's feelings of anger over having to compete with Kyle over Stan's attention and time bred a very mutual dislike. Neither voiced this to Stan however and they had never acknowledged this to each other either. They always just faked smiles at the other.

Cartman turned to face them.

"Dude, I'm sure your ginger boyfriend is fine. Don't worry; I'm sure he isn't cheating on you"

A small grin crept up Wendy's face, though she hid it by looking in the opposite direction. Kenny just laughed.

It was at that moment a new voice spoke up.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to bitch about people behind their back? Or was she too busy whoring herself out to half the town?"

Cartman knew this voice very well; it belonged to his number one rival, his nemesis, his arch-enemy.

Cartman spun around to face his opposite.

Kyle Broflovski stood arms crossed looking directly at him, his brown eyes full of confrontation. Cartman stared right back at him. Their eyes locked onto each other like nuclear missile targeting systems. Between the two there was nothing but an age old hate that had existed since before they could remember.

"Whore or not she's way better than the mega bitch that shat you out"

Kyle frowned and walked past him towards Stan, waving his hand dismissively.

"Go die, I can't deal with you today" Kyle spat.

"You first Jew fag" Cartman hissed back.

"Hay dudes, hey Wendy" Kyle said in a low depressed tone.

"You look like shit" Kenny commented.

Stan patted his lifelong best friend on the back and kept his tone cheerful.

"So how'd that meeting go with Principle Victoria and your mum?"

Kyle slammed himself onto his locker and exhaled deeply. Rubbing his face in his hands he spoke in a quiet voice.

"I have to retake the god-damned test in two mouths time, and it's permanently affected my score record"

Kyle was beyond depressed about the whole thing. He valued his intelligence, this had shattered his confidence.

"At least you get to try again dude, this morning we were worried you'd have to retake the year. At least now you can still ace it" Stan told him, offering him peace of mind.

Kyle just shook his head.

"It's two more months of pure hell. From my mum, from the school," He looked over at Cartman "from him"

_Your only giving me what I want _Cartman thought.

Cartman closed his locker and locked it, turning to the increasingly depressed Jew.

"Funny how the supposed smart kid of the year group is the only one retaking his course exam huh Kyle?"

Cartman wasn't even trying to hide the utter delight in his voice. Suddenly something in Kyle's mind exploded.

"FUCK OFF CARTMAN!" Kyle bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Every student in the hallway stopped walking, talking and reading to look at him. Wendy jumped at the sudden outburst of anger and frustration which everyone knew had been building up for a while now. Kyle's face was red. Stan just cringed as he looked around at everyone staring at his best friend.

Cartman stared right back at Kyle, keeping his face devoid of emotion. An idea popped into his head, more of a realisation really. Cartman wanted to keep pushing. Kyle had been under an unimaginable amount of pressure from home and school to do well in his exams. His failure had been a huge and surprising blow and Cartman wondered just how much Kyle could take before cracking.

He decided to find out.

"I suppose that means Wendy has finally beaten your test record for this year" He said, keeping his voice casual, sarcastically putting his index finger on his chin.

"What?" Wendy asked quickly, her eyes blinking.

The realisation of this stopped Kyle from saying anything, his eyes widened as his mind put two and two together. Wendy was also just figuring this out and Cartman could see a growing smile on her soft pink lips.

The rivalry between Kyle and Cartman was well known and public. But it was the exact opposite for Wendy and Kyle's rivalry. As they had got older, the mutual dislike between them had grown and due to their close relationship to Stan the two went out of their way to ensure they never openly clashed. But the truth was that Kyle loved being the smartest kid in school and anyone who threatened that was sure to end up being considered his enemy by other students, though Kyle had always denied this.

More interestingly to Cartman was that he knew that Wendy desperately wanted the highest scores in the school year (and had done for nearly a decade) and had tried for years to beat Kyle's scores. Until now she had always ether come second or drew with him.

The dream-come-true look was utterly clear on her face.

Cartman took a few steps toward her and grabbed her wrist, raising it high in the air.

"So Wendy is now officially the smartest kid in school as declared by the year's grade scores!" Cartman announced, his voice dripping like snake's venom.

He stared right into Kyle's eyes as he said it. Cartman had never seen his eyes so fiery. He looked over to Wendy who was wearing a huge victorious smile. He found it amusing.

Wendy made eye contact with him and her smile grew. He smirked sadistically as the two silently relished their joint victory over Kyle. Kyle was seeing the way they looked at each other and knew what was going on. His fists clenched, his face reddened, and water began to form in his eyelids.

Cartman couldn't believe it. Was he about to make Kyle cry? His childhood dream?

Wendy saw the intense emotions about to explode out of Kyle and quickly reacted. Her smile vanished and a frown replaced it.

"Get off" She told Cartman, snatching her wrist back.

She then turned her attention back to Kyle.

"I don't care about status, it means nothing to me" She told him, trying to reassure him, but it was too late.

A lie and everyone knew it.

Cartman took pleasure in the look that Kyle was shooting Wendy. It was a mix of bitterness, frustration, anger, and defeat. Stan looked like he was desperately trying to find something to say. He was caught between two people he cared about and both would probably make him choose between them if an argument was to breakout. Cartman was glad that he didn't suffer from such "feelings" when it came to dealing with friends. At least everyone knew where he stood.

"Yeah…Right" Kyle spat back at her.

Pushing himself off the locker he grabbed his bag.

"Dude…" Stan began with sympathy.

Kyle didn't let him finish.

"Congrats Wendy" Kyle said, his voice dark "Maybe to celebrate you can shed your frigidness for an hour and finally let Stan fuck you"

The entire world came to a screaming halt.

Wendy looked like she had just been told she was pregnant. Then her expression hardened.

"Pardon me?"

"Jesus dude" Stan whispered, the fear and dread in his voice like nothing else.

Kyle wasn't done "That way he won't have to complain to me, Kenny, and fat ass how sexually frustrated and emasculated you make him feel"

Cartman couldn't contain himself anymore, it was too good.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh!" He roared "Dude that is fucking awesome! Kyle I am so fucking proud of you!"

"Stan!" Wendy shouted, furious.

Stan just stood there, speechless.

"I think we all need to take a deep breath…..and Carts shut the fuck up" Kenny ordered sharply.

Kyle turned his rage-filled tear soaked eyes onto Cartman, his anger intensified.

"And you Cartman, you can just burn, forever"

Cartman just smirked at him, unfazed.

"Jews don't believe in hell remember?"

"Just die!" Kyle shouted.

And with that, he turned and walked down the hall without saying anything else, breathing heavily.

"Oh come on dude don't be like that, wait!" Stan shouted, running after him.

Kenny moved to follow. But before he did he shot Cartman an irritated look.

"You're a sociopath"

He stated it as a fact.

And with that, all three were gone.

Wendy and Cartman didn't move and watched them go. Cartman couldn't believe it, it was like charismas morning but a thousand times better!

Wendy just stared down the hall, a worried, almost hurt look on her face. Cartman theorised the Kyle's comment about Stan had done its job pretty well.

Slowly, he moved next to her and brushed back her hair from her ear.

"I think jewboy is a little angry at you Wendy" He whispered.

Much to Cartman's amusement she made no attempt to slap his hand away. Just turned her head slightly to look at him, her expression that of sadness. Cartman didn't understand most of the emotions people expressed, but he found this interesting to look at.

"But I'd be more worried about the fact that Stan appears to be keeping some thoughts of you to himself, and to boot he ran after the ginger rat instead of explaining himself to you"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. Cartman just smiled charmingly at her.

"Poor little girl"

She suddenly rushed forward and pushed him with all her body's Wight. Cartman nearly fell over but stabilised himself.

Wendy then turned and left, her fist clenched.

"Crawl up your own ass and die!" She shouted back at him.

_So much for her grand victory_ Cartman thought happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Eric Cartman. South Park joint Elementary/Middle/High School]**

Like a snake about to sink its venom into a mouse Cartman silently crept behind Butters and waited for him to turn. Butter's finished locking his locker and turned, His eyes widening as he saw Cartman's cruel smile.

"Sup Bra"

The words "Ah crap" escaped from Butters' mouth before Cartman's arm slammed him to the locker and held him there by his neck. The sound of Butters moving against the lockers echoed through the now deserted hallways.

"So Butter's anything you wanna tell me" Cartman asked, enjoying the sound of Butters struggling to breath.

The look of fear that formed on Butters' face really was just truly satisfying for Cartman to see. Butters tried in vain to push his arm away while at the same time pleading his case.

"Well I tried to find it but my mum must have moved it somewhere else and..."

He was cut off as Cartman pushed Butters harder against the locker to shut him up and stabbing him in the chest with his finger.

"Not the fucking stun gun you retard, what the hell are you up to with Bebe? And choose your next words very carefully dickhole" he warned.

Butters swallowed hard and took a deep breath

"W-why does it matter?" he whispered

Cartman was starting to lose his temper. If butters didn't start giving him the answers he wanted soon then things were going to get medieval. Cartman leaned in close to Butters' face and gave him the best *I'm going to kill you* look he could muster.

"It matters because I say it does. Now start talking before I rip you a new hole to shit from!"

He grabbed Butters by the shoulders and started to shake him. Butter's head slammed into the locker repeatedly.

"Why the fuck was she touching you like you where some hooker she'd hired? you two are secretly going out aren't you?"

Butters shook his head desperately. Cartman leaned his head closer to his victim's.

"If Bebe is going out with you in some gay ass secret love affair then I could use it to utterly destroy her socially. And then you're free to date her openly, get it? It's best for the both of you"

The mocking sarcasm in Cartman's tone appeared to do something to Butters. Suddenly the fear in his face subsided a bit and was replaced by….what was it? Resolve? That was new.

"We aren't going out Eric, your being silly" Butters replied with all the bravery he could muster.

Cartman felt a wave of anger and an urge to hurt the little inferior. He wrapped his large hands around Butters' neck.

"If you ever get brave with me again they'll never find your body, get it?"

Butters didn't answer and instead suddenly looked at something behind Cartman, his blue eyes widened.

Cartman turned in time to see a small fist collide with his nose. Almost blinded by the pain Cartman released Butters and clasped his nose while stumbling into the lockers. He felt a pair of legs rap around his waist and two sets of nails dig into his arms. But the worst came when he felt teeth penetrate his left shoulder.

Now in a mode of complete panic Cartman pushed his attacker as hard as he could, he had to get this crazy fucker off him!

Suddenly his attacker released him and Cartman stumbled down onto to the ground nursing his shoulder and trying to catch his breath.

Finally he looked up at his assailant with murderous eyes.

Bebe Stevens was looking at herself in her small portable mirror that she always carried around with her in her bag, carefully re-perfecting her lipstick and hair.

"Bitch! What the fuck" Cartman screeched.

She looked down at him, her shiny brown eyes full of fire and flicked her hair to the other side of her face.

"Let me make this as clear as I possibly can for you Eric" She told him angrily.

She snapped the mirror shut and put it away.

Cartman felt intense hatred beginning to take over him, but if Bebe had noticed the dangerous look in his eyes she wasn't showing it.

"If you so much as touch Butters ever again I will personally see to it that your dick is separated from your body in the most painful way possible"

She bent down bending one leg but keeping the other strait and lowering her head, as if she were talking to a child.

"Are we clear?" she asked coolly.

The hunger for revenge was simply too much for Cartman to ignore and without warning he launched himself from the ground at her.

He fully intending on smashing her pretty little face in. Bebe, however, in a just-in-time movement stepped out of the way causing Cartman to miss her completely.

Unable to stop himself in time he smashed head first into the lockers on the other side.

Everything then went black.

**[Stan Marsh. A few blocks away from South Park School. Ten minutes earlier]**

"Dude…..Dude!" Stan barked.

Kyle didn't answer. He just kept walking through the snow towards his home.

They had been walking for a few minutes. Stan and Kenny had been walking beside him since chasing after him. When the teachers found out they had left the school…

"Dude fucking talk to me!" Stan snapped, his patients wearing thin.

"Look Stan, I didn't mean to get you into the shit with Wendy. But that utter bitch as well as that fat fuck…..I just couldn't take it!""

Stan winced at the anger and bitterness in Kyle's voice, the last thing he needed now was a war between his best friend and girlfriend.

Kenny spoke up.

"Wendy isn't your enemy dude"

Kyle's temper boiled again.

"Well she fucking made herself one today"

"Oh come on dude don't be like that" Stan plead "You can't possibly be angry at Wendy, all she did was try really hard like you did" he reasoned

Kyle angrily stopped dead in his tracks. More tears of anger running down his face. Stan was no beyond worried for his friend, the psychological pressure Kyle had been put under by his Mother and Victoria to pass the test had been almost unbearable over the last three months. Now with a combined combination of failing it, Wendy now taking away his position of top student, and Cartman being…..himself, Kyle seemed to finally be…what was the word for it? Cracking?

"Oh give me a break Stan, I saw the way she and Cartman where smirking at each other"

Kyle's words grew in anger with every word

Stan frowned, feeling shitty that he was now living his worst nightmare. Being stuck between Kyle and Wendy.

"Wendy wasn't…She didn't mean to be…."

Kyle suddenly grabbed his arm and squeezed it slightly.

"Face it! Wendy finally got what she always wanted, and her true colours came out! Both of them are probably laughing about it now. Maybe she should date him instead, they obviously have a lot in common, you know, being narcissistic cunts!"

Kyle grabbed his ginger hair as if he was about to rip it out, looking up at the snow filled sky.

"And as for fat ass I just can't fucking take it anymore!"

Stan decided enough was enough and grabbed Kyle by the shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"Dude! Enough! Listen to yourself, you make it sound like Wendy is just like Cartman and that isn't true! no one's out to get you ok?"

Stan tried to sound reassuring as well as stern but Kyle just frowned at him as if he had missed something.

The realisation suddenly hit him.

"Well..ok Cartman _is_ out to get you but there's nothing new there"

Kyle didn't say anything, he just stared blankly at his best friend. His face was still red. Stan kept pushing his point.

"Look I know Wendy and she wouldn't be out to get you if she didn't think you were out to get her"

Stan paused, feeling worry in his gut.

"You aren't right?"

Stan prayed he was getting through to him.

Kyle pushed Stan off him and stepped back. Stan didn't know what was wrong with him; he was acting more pissed off than usual. Was Kyle really going to take out three months of exam anger and frustration on Wendy? This just wasn't him.

Kyle turned his back on them.

"Fat ass and your frigid girlfriend are making my life a living hell and I'll be damned if I'm going to let them roundly fuck me without me fucking them back"

Stan felt the last of his patients run out.

"Dude what the hell is your problem seriously?" Stan yelled, the comment on Wendy stinging.

Kyle spun around to face them again, his face seemed close to tears once again.

"I don't have a problem! I have two! My first problem is the same one I've had since I was one"

Kyle lent backward and shouted at the heavens as loud as his lungs would allow.

" ERIIIIIIIIIC FUCKIIIIIIING CARRRRRRRRRRRTMAAAAAAAAAN!"

Stan pinched his nose in frustration as Kyle continued his rant.

"And my second problem is that fucking bitch your soooooo in love with. Even though she'd rather gloat with Cartman about screwing me over then get into bed with her own boyfriend"

Stan just didn't know how to react, Kyle was actually crying in frustration now so Stan didn't feel he had a right to get angry at him. His best friend looked like he was about to lose his sanity. He continued his outburst.

"But I'll get even with the both of them if it's the last thing I do!" He wiped his eyes in his sleeves and muttered bitterly "Especially fat ass..."

And with that, Kyle just turned and walked off into the snow.

Stan just stood there, speechless. He had never seen Kyle like that before, and he didn't know wither he should be angry at him or pity him.

"Dude" Kenny muttered shaking his head, just as shocked as Stan was.

"The fuck is wrong with him?" Stan whispered sadly.

Rubbing his temples in an effort to smooth his head, Stan figured that Kyle's breakdown had been a while coming. That test had been a huge deal, and Kyle had gone through a lot to prepare for it. To have to go through it all again…..

"He's under a lot of pressure. And while I think his little rant was uncalled for….Wendy could have been a little more….humble about everything" Kenny reasoned.

Stan exhaled deeply.

"I don't know" He muttered, suddenly feeling tired.

Kenny looked at his watch

"I have a revision class, you gonna be ok?" He asked.

Stan nodded "Yeah, I'll be fine dude. Its Wendy I'm dreading"

Kenny grinned at him sympathetically.

"She's the reasonable type" He assured him.

"Yeah…"

Parting with Kenny, Stan made his way back to the School and through the now empty hall ways to his locker. Stan decided to blow off the next class, attendance wasn't compulsory and he needed to think things over in peace. He'd grab his stuff from his locker and go home.

At least that was what he would have done had he not been completely surprised to see a knocked out Cartman laying on the floor...snoring.

**[ERIC CARTMAN]**

"Dude...dude!...DUDE!"

Cartman's eyes shot open as his brain rebooted and snapped back into wakefulness.

Before he could do or say anything a hand slapped his cheek.

He grabbed it and squeezed it roughly.

"I'm awake dickhead!" He snapped, rubbing his cheek.

"All right dude take it easy. Are you ok? What the hell happened to you?" Stan asked.

Cartman looked up to see Stan's concerned expression.

Stan and Cartman had become somewhat closer in their teen years. Cartman had provided him with a nice alternative form of friendship for whenever Kyle or Wendy became too much for him to handle, or if he had a problem he felt he couldn't go to them for help or advice. Around Cartman, Stan could speak his mind and speak frankly.

Cartman hoped Stan was still man enough to appreciate that.

Sitting up and holding up his aching head in his hands, Cartman remembered who had done this.

"I'm gonna kill her" he muttered under his breath.

Stan, who was kneeling next to him, frowned in confusion

"What? Who?"

Stan's eyes widened in fear

"Wendy?"

"No" Cartman told him, lifted himself of the floor and brushing himself off.

"Then who?" Stan pressed, getting to his feet as well.

"Don't worry about it" Cartman said in irritation, waving his hand dismissively.

Stan handed him his bag.

"If you're sure dude, how did no-one notice you out cold on the floor?"

"Because people are assholes" Cartman growled.

Re-composing himself, Cartman decided to go home and take some Aspirin. Stan offered to walk with him as he was going home too.

Both boys made their way out of the school and onto sidewalk.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened to you or not" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Cartman shot Stan the *don't ask* look and Stan just shrugged.

"ok ok forget it" He huffed.

Cartman was still rubbing his pounding head. Bebe Stevens was a dead woman.

Cartman suddenly realised they were alone.

"Did poor boy and Jew faggot stay in class?" Cartman asked in mild curiosity.

Stan exhaled in frustration.

"Ken's gone back to class, but Kyle... has gone home to continue his nervous breakdown"

That last part sparked Cartman's interest, if the ginger jersey Jew was suffering then he wanted a part in it.

"Really? That's awesome! That exam really screwed him over" Cartman said out loud with an evil looking smile.

"Cartman….for fuck sake" Stan muttered in tired annoyance.

"What happened after he stormed off? Every detail"

A tired expression passed through Stan's face.

"He screamed about how you and Wendy are out to get him, he's not himself"

Stan sounded almost depressed.

Cartman had to laugh at that.

"I'm always out to get him" he said matter-of-fact "But what he said about your and mega bitch's sex life back in the hallway was beyond epic"

Stan just rolled his eyes.

"I hope he and Wendy don't go any further with this, there both good guys but their both stubborn" Stan said with the look of worry creeping into his face.

Cartman hated everyone in the world to some degree, but he didn't mind Stan in the sense he didn't hate him as much as the other people he hung with, the same went for Kenny.

However Stan had a large tendency to be a complete pussy and that alone was enough for Cartman to start feeling contempt for him.

"Oh give me a break Stan, both of them are way too fucking weak to even try anything remotely threatening, so don't cry about it"

Stan breathed deeply

"Yeah I guess"


	4. Chapter 4

**[Five days later. Eric Cartman. The south park community centre. Sports hall]**

"Ladies and gentleman the game is about to begin. Would you please take your seats now mmkay?"

Mr. Mackey's voice boomed over the speakers on the wall.

Everyone in the hall let out a cheer and sat down slowly. The Colorado junior year dodge ball tournament final was about to kick off and atmosphere in the air reflected that. Stan's dad Randy and his uncle Jimbo both had their arms around each other with the words "go Stan, go cows" drawn on their stomachs. The south park team was sat on a bench on the right side of the hall. The team included Cartman, Stan, Kenny, Mark Coswolds, Bebe and Wendy, all of which were ready to play. But first the south park cheerleading team would do their thing.

Cartman waited on the bench with the other players on the south park team. There were seven players in the team, though at the moment it was only six sitting on the bench as Bebe (who was not only a member of the dodge ball team but also the school's head cheerleader) was standing in the middle of the hall with the other cheerleaders doing the game's opening performance.

Bebe, Red, and eight other cheerleaders whose names Cartman could never remember (not like he cared) started their dance routine.

As the music played Bebe moved her body in an almost majestic manner, swinging her slender arms and legs in perfect timing to the music. Her flawless movements and short skirt helped to maintain the attention of the male audience (which was the majority of the audience). Ever since Bebe had turned 18 a month ago the adult male population of the town didn't feel so guilty about eyeing her over. Cartman wondered which of the town's adult men would be the first to royally screw up their life by trying to hit on her.

On the bench all the male team members watched Bebe closely, their eyes full of lust and fantasy.

Cartman's eyes on the other hand where full of hatred and the only Bebe-related fantasy currently going through his mind involved an axe, bleach, and a drum of acid.

He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the bitch that had dared to cross him. He had yet to get even with her for kicking the shit out of him on Monday and was thinking up a plan of attack when Stan whispered in his ear.

"I know I'm being retarded by asking you this, but have you heard from Kyle since Monday?"

Cartman snorted at him and answered without remorse.

"You are being retarded. Why? Haven't you? You and your boyfriend are normally inseparable"

Stan shook his head, ignoring the insult.

"No, I have no idea where he is, I mean I've seen him in class but he barely talks to me or anyone else for that matter. I'm starting to worry"

Cartman had been hearing about Kyle's newly found emotional breakdown bullshit all week and it was really starting to piss him off now.

"Dude! I don't give two shits about Kyle! Quite talking about him!" Snapped Cartman.

Stan frowned at him and was about to respond when Wendy (who was sat on Stan's other side) spoke up.

"I really can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth but I have to agree with Cartman here Stan. Kyle is just having a tantrum and will probably be over it by Monday. So shush please"

The irritation in Wendy's voice was crystal clear, so Stan stayed silent. Cartman knew for a fact that the two had been arguing over what had happened on Monday all week and both were now a little unhappy with the other.

"See! Even hippie bitch is getting tired of it" Cartman smirked smugly.

"Yeah yeah whatever dude, I'm going for a piss before the match starts" Stan said bitterly, getting up and walking off to the men's room.

Cartman looked Wendy over in mild amusement.

"Fuck me, your actually backing me up. Guess you've finally warmed up to me huh? All women do eventually" Cartman told her, deliberately leering in an effort to set off a negative reaction.

Wendy tied her hair in a bun and then looked at him, smirking back at him instead of frowning like he expected.

"Don't get cocky Eric, your still a horrible person" she said, though her tone was a sort of playfulness that Cartman wasn't used too.

Cartman took on the expression of innocents.

"Me? Humble Eric Cartman? Get cocky? Why Wendy it's like you don't know me at all"

She raised an eyebrow at him, her hands hugging her left knee. Her sports shorts exposed much of her pale slender legs.

"Sorry Carts, I should have known that you're better than that. All that charity work you do is a true testament to your pure personality"

Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but it was a more playful then insulting.

"Oh yeah you know me, I'm always donating to the poverty fighting Kenny McCormick foundation"

Wendy let out a soft laugh and gave him a genuine smile. Cartman just smirked at back at her, taking pride in his comedy.

"But" Cartman continued "I also donate to the Herbert Garrison STD control centre, because if I'm gonna improve America's sexual health, I want to be able to reach all the truly sexually confused perverts out there"

Wendy laughed harder, holding her belly as she did. Her chest wobbled as her body reacted to her laughing. Cartman suddenly felt a bit weird as he watched her.

Wiping a tear from her eye she smiled at him again, showing off her white teeth. Her expression cooled and she exhaled.

"Thanks Eric, I needed that"

Much to Cartman's sudden discomfort, he found himself confused on how to react to this. Wendy was…enjoying his jokes? Thanking him for making her feel better? He found himself feeling a little...uncomfortable. No, very uncomfortable.

His faced betrayed him, a confused frown appearing.

Wendy noticed his sudden change in mood and tilted her head. Her pale blue eyes scanning his face curiously, before a disturbed look made itself clear in her expression as well.

"What's…..wrong?" She asked awkwardly.

Cartman sat back and didn't look back at her.

"Nothing" He grunted without any emotion.

He felt a weird feeling in his gut and didn't know why. He didn't like that. The awkwardness in the air intensified.

He actually breathed a sigh of relief when Stan returned, as his presents seemed to give Wendy something to focus on (other than shooting Cartman weirded out looks).

Bebe and the other cheerleaders had now finished their dance routine and headed out of the hall. Bebe turned to them and shouted over the audience's roar of approval.

"I'm just gonna change into my sport's gear, I'll be back in five!"

Mark Coswolds, the team captain, stood and shouted back at her.

"Ok! But hurry up! We start soon!" He shouted back

Mark Coswolds had first met Cartman and everyone else when he and his twin sister Rebecca had entered a school spelling contest back in the third grade. It had been the first time they had interacted with other children as they were both been home schooled, and after meeting other kids Mark had decided to attend public school from then on, and it had paid off for him too as he was now friends with the greater amount of people in the school.

His twin sister Rebecca had stayed home schooled until seventh grade where (feeling the need to be close to her twin) she joined him at public school. Mark had retained his intelligence over the years while Rebecca was still a socially awaked.

Of course this made her the perfect target for Cartman to rip on, but unfortunately for him Wendy and Bebe would usually come to rushing to the pathetic little weirdoes defence. And ever since she had started dating Kyle a year ago she had become even more protected.

Cartman just didn't understand it; it was like he wasn't allowed to have fun anymore.

After Bebe returned to the bench, now wearing the teams blue and white sports uniform, Mark turned to them with a determined smile.

"Ok guys, this is it, this is our chance to finally stick it to Denver. Just do your best and for god sake try to hit someone" He urged with childish passion.

Cartman raised his hand.

"Yes Carts?" Mark asked with a friendly grin.

"Does that mean I can try to hit Bebe?" Cartman asked, not hiding his hate for her.

"Feel free to try honey" Bebe shot back, smiling thinly with defiance.

Mark kept his grin.

"Umm…no Carts, just the guys from Denver"

Cartman let out a sigh, he hated Mark.

[]

The match dragged on for over an hour and was incredibly brutal.

Every time a rubber ball collided with a one of the players face, a few drops of blood always seemed appeared on the floor around them.

The first on the South Park team to get hit was Kenny, then Wendy, then Stan, then Mark. Now there was only Cartman and Bebe left standing.

But on the up side of things there was only one player left on the Denver team and he was running out of balls on his side. He was incredibly fast on his feet though, ducking and dodging just in time to avoid Cartman's sledgehammer throws.

Cartman made a point not to work with Bebe. He would win this tournament, not her.

Mr Mackey blew the whistle suddenly.

"Two minutes break mmkay!"

Cartman wiped the sweat from his forehead, exhaled, and walked over to the drinks table. He grabbed the nearest plastic bottle of water and gulped it down.

He heard Stan and Kenny voice's from the other side of the hall over the sound of the crowd's chanting and cheering. Turning, he looked out over to the team bench.

"You're doing great Carts! Smash that fucker!" Kenny shouted.

"Go on dude, make that guy our bitch!" Stan yelled.

Cartman also heard Wendy's voice too, shouting praise and support at Bebe. Cartman caught her eye for a moment and then looked away. Damn why the hell did he feel so awkward around her all of a sudden?

Wiping his mouth he turned again to see Bebe also drinking from a bottle next to him. He still needed to get even with her for Mondays incident and an idea on how to achieve that was currently forming in his head.

With a confidant smirk he taped her on the shoulder and she turned to face him with a less then friendly look.

"What's your plan to take out this guy?" He asked, keeping his tone serious and all business to put her at ease.

She eyed him with suspicion.

"Grab a ball and hit him with it of course. What else?".

Cartman did his best to look deadly serious.

"Ok look Bebe, I have a plan so hear me out"

He cleared his throat as she placed her hands on her hips, a cynical frown clear on her face.

"From what I've seen of this guy he will try to hit anyone holding a ball. So if I stand in the middle of the hall with one and you stand behind me holding one, he will throw his at me first. I'll let him get me and when I go down you can quickly throw your ball while he's unprepared to dodge"

Bebes eyes narrowed slightly.

"So you're willing to get hit out just so I can have a chance at hitting him? That doesn't sound very like you Cartie" She told, not hiding her suspicion.

This was the point in his deception where Cartman had to really sell it, or she would suspect him of foul play.

"Look bitch, I don't like you but I really want to win this, so be smart and trust me. Ok?"

Cartman waited for her to respond, she was visibly considering it, and he held his breath.

Finally she exhaled and nodded.

"Fine Carts, just make sure he's open to hit"

Bebe would be getting a hit all right, that was for sure. Cartman smirked at her.

"Good girl" He told her.

Mr Mackey's whistle blew again. Time to get to work.

They both made their way back onto the centre of the hall with Bebe standing behind him. He had to very quick if his plan was going to work, but if it did he would be going to bed very happy tonight. Mr Mackey appeared and stood between Cartman and the Denver player.

"Each player gets one ball each for the final round mmkay?"

He then proceeded to pass Cartman, Bebe and the Denver player a dodge ball. Getting back to the centre Mr Mackey looked at both sides.

"Get ready" he shouted as the crowd on either side of the hall held their breath.

Cartman looked behind him at Bebe and whispered.

"Get ready"

She nodded, utterly clueless about his true intentions. Cartman congratulated himself.

"Get ready" Mackey said a second time.

Cartman slowed his breathing and held the ball tighter in his hands.

"GO!" Mackey cried.

Cartman waited for the enemy player to aim and then throw his ball at him.

Cartman in a split second move allowed his knees to collapse and his body to fall to the floor as the ball flew over his head. He turned in time to see it violently smash into Bebe's face.

For about a few micro-seconds Bebe was airborne until her back smacked into the floor, followed by the back of her head.

Moving as quickly as he possibly could, Cartman stood and threw his ball at the enemy player. The ball collided with the players shoulder as the player attempted to dodge to the right, causing him to lose his balance and fall.

"You're out! South Park Wins the match!" Mackey shouted.

The crowed let out a huge victory roar, jumping up and down in passionate excitement. Stan and Kenny hugged each other, jumping up and down while Mark punched the air with his fist victoriously.

Cartman on the other hand kept his cool, spinning on his heels and with a sadistic smile and strode over to Bebe who was still laying on her back on the floor, clutching her nose. He looked down at her.

"Aw poor girl" his said sarcastically.

Bebe looked up at him weakly.

"I thought you were going to..."

Cartman cut her off by laughing at her.

"And you fell for it, blonds really are as dumb as they say" He chuckled.

The realisation suddenly hit her.

"You...you...you planned..."

Cartman's sadistic smile became larger, enjoying the sweetness of her pained tone.

"Consider us officially even…" He declared.

He leant down before hissing a single word at her.

"…Cunt"

Anger shot through her expression.

"You...bastard" she whispered, a few tears appearing in her eyes.

"You should have known better" Cartman shrugged.

"You unbelievable asshole!" She shouted at him, her voice nearly drowned out by the crowds cheering.

Cartman could see blood oozing down her nose and running into her mouth. Bebe's shiny brown eyes widened as she draw her hand from her nose and saw blood drip from her finger tips. Bebe was one of those people who couldn't stand the sight of their own blood and the fact that she was now starting to breathe heavily in an effort to stop herself from fainting only sweetened Cartman's vengeance.

A cruel chuckle escaped his lips.

"Be a good girl and bleed to death for me, saves me the trouble of strangling you myself"

And with that, Cartman walked triumphantly to the male changing rooms, laughing manically as he did.

He spotted Wendy run past him towards her best friend. Cartman didn't look at her; nothing could spoil his victory today.


	5. Chapter 5

** [Eric Cartman. His house. 8:00pm]**

Cartman was in the best of moods.

Not only had he secured South Park's victory in the dodge ball tournament, he had also secured a very personal revenge on Bebe for that surprise beating she had given him on Monday.

The image of her tearful, blood soaked face filled him with such pleasure that he couldn't help but chuckle childishly when he thought about it. Yes, today had been a good day indeed.

The only downer on it had been that more than a little weird moment with Wendy. He had made her laugh and….well he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Why was it bugging him so much? A butterfly feeling came with the memory.

He hated it, it felt very wrong.

Feeling a little tired from the day's victories, he decided to take a nap. Maybe a nap would also cleanse him of any Wendy related thoughts. Pulling his blue hat over his eyes he nestled into the living room sofa and nodded off to sleep.

**[Dream]**

Eight year old Eric Cartman felt a wave of heat engulf his face as his fat fingers touched Wendy's, both of them had reached for the cookie at the same time. Cartman's hand shot back as if stung. Wendy drew hers back slowly and looked away, her cheeks bright red. A strange feeling filled his gut.

Suddenly everything including himself melted away and reformed into new shapes and people. He was now sitting in South Park's debating chamber. Wendy was standing on the speakers stand, trying desperately to argue her point. Every few seconds she glanced at him with unease. Cartman tilted his head at her, what was wrong with her?

Finally she asked the large crowd to excuse her for a moment. Jumping down from the podium she walked over to him, her expression determined. As she reached him she smiled faintly and closed her eyes, puckering her lips as her face moved closer to his.

Cartman closed his own eyes and waited. But instead of her soft lips meeting his, he felt a fist smash into his face causing him to be knocked to the ground. He opened his eyes to find he was now ten and laying on his back staring up at a very angry looking Wendy. Around them kids cheered and chanted, eager to see a brutal fight. Rage filled his body which helped him ignore the pain. Getting to his feet he stared at his enemy with a predatory stare.

His body began to reshape itself again, as did everything around him. Now he was standing next to the snow covered bus stop that he and the guys want to get the school bus. In front of him was Wendy, now at her currant age (18) and still frowning angrily at him. Cartman was also now his fully grown self again and felt that he could now take her down.

Pure hate flowed threw his veins as he stalked towards her, hell bent on causing her as much harm as possible.

Before he could do anything however, her frown turned into a confident smile and she held out her hand.

"Stop" she said firmly.

Cartman stopped in his tracks without his minds permission. His mind went into full panic, he hadn't stopped himself. She was somehow controlling him.

"Come here" She commanded.

As if his body was a puppet he did as he was told. Cartman's mind screamed in terror as he had no control over his legs.

What the hell was going on? His body stopped just in front of her. She smirked and ran her hand across his cheek. Cartman wanted to slap it away and then slap her but his enslaved body disallowed it.

"Tell me you will do whatever I ask without question, tell me that you'll be my fat little bitch" Wendy demanded.

Cartman tried to tell her to go to hell and die, but an alien voice in his throat spoke for him.

"Yes Wendy, I promise"

That...was Stan's voice. Cartman's mind tried in vain to regain control over his voice, what the hell was this? This was a nightmare, he wanted to wake up!

"Good" Wendy muttered "Now..."

She then leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

"Tell me you love me, forever and ever"

**[Awake]**

"No way bitch! Fuck you!" Cartman roared as he shot up and pulled the hat from his head.

Taking a deep breath he exhaled with relief.

It had just been a dream. Ok, it was a fucked up nightmare from Cartman's personal hell but it was a dream none the less.

He relaxed back into the sofa and wiped the sweat from his head.

"Creepy…just creepy" He whispered to no one.

The living room door swung open and his mother ran into the room wearing only a bed sheet that was wrapped around her figure. Disgusted by this horrible sight Cartman looked away.

"Ah mum! What the hell?!"

"I heard you shouting, are you ok muffin?" She asked with motherly concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a nightmare" He answered, being deliberately short with her.

"Oh…that's a relief, as long as you're all right"

"Where the hell are your clothes?" He demanded.

His mother's expression became uneasy, suddenly unable to look at him.

"Oh...I...had a shower" She told him, but a Cartman always knew when another Cartman was lying.

It didn't matter anyway, because his mother's real reason for a lack of clothing suddenly appeared next to her, buttoning up his shirt.

He was a young man who looked to be only a few years older than Cartman.

"Thanks for a great time Liane, I really..." The stranger stopped talking as soon as he saw Cartman's baring into his.

"Oh…..Hi man, how's it going" The Stranger said awkwardly.

It was at that moment Cartman felt it.

Not just anger, but hatred in its purest form.

Pure hatred for this young man whose name he didn't even know. The guy looked like one of the students from the Park County University and stank of weed, the trademark of a hippie.

After her son didn't answer the stranger, Cartman's mother turned to her lover with unease.

"Umm you can see yourself out right?" She asked, clearly wanting him gone now that her son was giving him the death stare.

He nodded "Yeah I'm cool Liane, bye" And with that he turned for the front door.

Cartman's mother also turned and headed upstairs without saying anything.

With his mum no longer present, Cartman got to his feet and tip toed to the living room door. He waited for the stranger to open the front door before quickly walking toward him.

As his Mother's lover stepped outside into the snow so did Cartman. He closed the door behind him and silently followed the stranger onto the street. The stranger didn't realise Cartman had followed him outside until he spoke.

"Before you go" Cartman said through his teeth.

The stranger had only half turned when Cartman's fist smashed into his nose. The sudden brutal action caused the stranger to stagger back and fall to the icy ground, clutching his bloody face while screaming in agony.

Cartman guessed that he had broken his nose, he hoped he had. Cartman then shot brutal kick after brutal kick into the man's chest and stomach as he screamed and wheezed.

Cartman smiled in sadistic delight as he proceeded to kick the shit out of his mother's toy, savouring the screams of pain and the sight of blood. It felt good, like he was taking back his dignity.

Finally, after a final painful stomp to the head, Cartman stepped back and pointed into the night.

"Now fuck off pretty boy! Touch my mother again I'll murder your whole family in front of you before shoving your own mum's severed head into your rectum" Cartman growled.

The stranger quickly limped off; sobbing like the bitch Cartman had guessed he was.

Cartman felt very satisfied, he had needed that.

He caught sight of a FedEx delivery guy staring at him from his truck, blinking in disbelieve at what he just saw.

"The fuck you looking at?" Cartman called out threateningly.

The FedEx guy just looked away quickly and started his trucks engine before driving away steadily.

"Yeah, that's what I thought dipshit" Cartman muttered and re-entered the house.

As he closed the front door behind him Cartman spotted his mother walking down the stairs now fully dressed. As she made eye contact with him there was a moment of pause as Cartman shot her an angry look.

She immediately went into her sweet-mother-mode.

"Would you like me to make you some pancakes and syrup sweetie?" She asked in her typical sweet voice.

Cartman knew what she was doing.

It was her curse really. She'd bring some twenty something year old, do him (or her in many cases), kick him/her out, feel like she was a bad person and then go to the one good innocent thing she could do perfectly. Being his Mother.

Wither she was aware that Cartman made it his mission to punish these people, he didn't know.

But come to think of it, Cartman was feeling quite hungry. He smiled sweetly at his mother and put his mummy's boy voice into effect.

"Could I maybe have cream on the pancakes?"

"Of course sweetie, anything for my little muffin" She replied lovingly.

Cartman grinned with satisfaction.

"Sweeeeeeeet, pancakes are koooool"

**[Kyle, his room, midnight]**

Eric Cartman's evil mocking laugh just kept echoing through his head as Kyle put his plan into action. And the image of Wendy's victorious grin burned in his head as he typed away on his computer.

He had to bring Justice to them, he just had too. Every muscle in his body arched for him to get even…..

Pressing the enter button on his laptop, Kyle let out an exhausted sigh. Finally he was ready to bring justice to those two pricks. What he was doing was just and right. Bad things needed to happen to bad people, it was absolute.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Wendy Testaburger. Testaburger residence]**

Wendy's eyes fluttered open reluctantly to the sound of her alarm clock. Turning it off she buried her body under her blankets and pillows, hugging her knees to her chest. She was simply too snug and warm to move.

It was Saturday morning, so it wasn't as if she had to be anywhere this morning. Tonight she was going to go to a house party, which she was sort of looking forward too.

Stan was throwing a victory drinking party at his house in celebration of South Park's triumph in the dodge ball tournament yesterday, and from what she had been told most of the grade would probably come.

She hoped that she and Stan had a good time together. The whole Kyle thing had put a strain on them over the past week and Wendy hoped it was something they (Kyle included) could move past.

She had mixed feelings about the tournament victory itself however. On one hand South Park had won something for the first time in eight years, but on the other Cartman had pulled a dirty and painful trick on her best friend to do it. Luckily Bebe had only suffered a nose bleed and nothing else.

Wendy couldn't have helped but feel a bit guilty after Bebe had told her what he had done. Before the game had begun she had sided with him over Stan in an argument about Kyle, which he had gloated about. Still, it wasn't as if she had felt bad about it. Cartman had actually made a good point….for once.

Something else had happened, and she couldn't quite explain it.

Cartman had been joking around and for a change she had found him rather funny. He had made her laugh and she had felt rather good at the end of what had turned out to be a troubled week. It had been a nice change in mood, it had felt good to laugh.

But that in itself had felt strange. Enjoying Cartman's company, even for a few seconds had felt…wrong….immoral.

Cartman had also appeared to have found it weired, because he became very quiet all of a sudden and zoned out slightly.

Still, Wendy would have loved to know what had been going through his mind at that point. Could it be possible to so shitty a person that you surprised yourself when people enjoyed your company?

Though that didn't make sense, as Stan and Kenny, among others did (at least half the time) enjoy his company.

It had still been weird though.

She pushed her sheets off her and swung herself out of bed heading towards the bathroom. 30 minutes later she was showered, clothed and struggling to decide what to wear at tonight's party.

Pushing this to the back of her head, she went downstairs, greeted her parents, ate her breakfast, and proceeded to return to her room and write the social studies essay Mr Mackey had given her.

And that was how Wendy spent her day, being as productive as possible. After finishing her essay she accompanied her father to the large supermarket outside of town and helped with the family shopping.

After three hours of collecting groceries Wendy was back home and having her mid-day meal

After lunch Wendy decided to ask Bebe over. She had seven hours to kill before the party and she wanted to have company.

[]

A light knock from her bedroom door drew her attention away from her computer card game.

"Come in" She muttered.

The door opened and Bebe's full head of golden hair and sparkling brown eyes appeared in the doorway.

"Hay"

"Hay"

"How's the dreaded quest for something good to wear coming?" Bebe asked, smiling knowingly at her friend.

Wendy had never really been a clothes fanatic. She wore clothes that made her both feel moderately attractive and were practical. But when it came to finding something to wear for a party or night out, Wendy found it almost impossible to make a decision.

"How's the nose?" Wendy countered.

Bebe frowned and shrugged.

"Isn't broken but still hurts"

"Lucky girl"

Bebe just rolled her eyes.

"So have you chosen what to wear tonight or not?"

Wendy had to smile at her best friend's persistence.

"No. Have you done that social studies essay yet?" Wendy asked, again trying to avoid the question.

Bebe shut the bedroom door behind her.

"Butters is helping me with it tomorrow, now don't change the subject"

She walked over to Wendy's bed and lay down on it lazily. Wendy opened her wardrobe and scanned its contents for an appropriated outfit.

"No, not yet. I really hate this kind of thing" Wendy replied, and she meant it.

"Well I'm gonna wear that super awesome and super cute dress I picked up in Denver last week"

Bebe stretched herself out on Wendy's bed and eyed her thoughtfully.

"You know I've been thinking about you and Stan" The blond began.

Facing the opposite direction, Wendy cringed.

"And I think you should make tonight special for the both of you"

Wendy stopped what she was doing and spun on her heels to face her best friend.

"Don't go there Stevens, I'm begging you" She moaned.

Bebe rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on W, you've been complaining about the lack of passion for months now, maybe you can restart the fire with a little bit of physical intimacy?"

Wendy sat down at her desk again.

"I'm not having this conversation" Wendy declared.

Wendy didn't look back at her friend; this was a subject she really wasn't in the mood for. Bebe let out a small giggle which turned into a full laugh. Wendy spun her chair around and frowned at her.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

Bebe saw the look in her eyes and stopped laughing, but she was still smirking.

"Nothing, it's just….funny, Stan's the virgin and it's you who wants to wait"

Wendy continued to glare at her.

Bebe sat up on the bed

"Oh come on you must see the funny side; he's the only virgin left out of him Kyle Cartman and Kenny. Actually, it's possible he's the last one out of our grade's boys"

Wendy crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Not true. Butters is too, and it's not as if Stan's suffering. He can just fucking wait" Wendy stated with growing irritation.

Bebes eyes widened slightly as the words left Wendy's mouth and a knowing smile crept up her face. She looked like Wendy had just accused her of a victimless crime.

"What?"

"Well...Butters…..umm" Bebe started.

"Butters what?" Wendy asked, frowning "Oh god Bebe, what did you do to the poor kid?"

Bebe sat up and placed her right hand up in a defensive gesture.

"Nothing! Well..."

"Oh god" Wendy muttered.

"I may have…taken his innocents…so-to-speak" Bebe said, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

Wendy's jaw dropped.

About three weeks ago Butters had agreed to help Bebe with some of her coursework and started going over to her house regularly to help her with studying. Not long after this Wendy had noticed Bebe staring at Butters during class and asking about him a lot.

It didn't take a genius to work out what was going through the blonds' head but Wendy couldn't help but wonder what it was about Butters that attracted Bebe to him in the first place. Eventually Bebe confessed to her that she was starting to develop feelings for Butters and made her swear not to tell anyone.

After all, if people knew that the most popular girl in school had feelings for someone as low in the school social order as Butters...well it wouldn't be pretty for either of them. Wendy just made sure to support her friend, even if it had seemed a little amusing to her.

Bebe had started talking to him more, asking for his help with things or even just stealing glances at him. For his part Butters was always his regular friendly self around her. It quickly dawned on Bebe that Butters treated her like he treaded everyone else and this, much to Wendy's fascination, bothered Bebe quiet a bit as it made her feel he didn't really notice her or consider her special.

Bebe wasn't used to that.

Bebe had then spent a week looking her best for him. This included short skirts, open neck tops, and expensive makeup to try and make Butters notice her physically. Everyone in school but Butters had taken notice. Hell even Cartman had noticed, and normally he didn't have a sense of sexuality, to busy hating everything.

Unfortunately for her, Butters was simply to innocent at heart to understand what she was trying to do and Bebe had began to believe he just didn't like her. She had taken this pretty hard, not used to her looks failing her, but more importantly, she wasn't used to not getting what she wanted.

After a series of failed attempts to get his greater attention, Bebe had nearly been moved to tears at his apparent lack of physical and romantic interest in her.

However, after a prolonged stay at Bebe's house one night where Bebe had apparently "Spelled it out for him", Butters reciprocated her feeling for him much to her delight. Their tutor sessions then became a secret relationship of which only Wendy and Stan knew about.

As of the last time Bebe had spoke about it, she and her secret boyfriend had yet to have sex. Butters (much to Bebe's and Wendy's surprise) had said he wanted to wait a while. Bebe hadn't minded in the least, and it even attracted her to him even more.

That had only been a week ago and it seemed that Bebe hadn't had to wait long.

Wendy eyed her friend with an accusing frown.

"I thought he wanted to wait a while?"

A mischievous smile grew on Bebe's lips

"Well, he's whole 'I'm nervous and vulnerable' thing just made me want to pounce on him"

"That's not an answer" Wendy pointed out.

"I know"

"I hope you didn't pressure him"

Bebe seemed somewhat offended.

"I didn't, can you even pressure guys into sex?"

"Yes"

"Well I didn't

Her smile returned

"Let's say I can be very persuasive and inviting" She stated.

Wendy shook her head and grinned.

"Poor, helpless Butters. You're a monster Stevens"

Bebe nodded, agreeing.

"He did get awfully tired"

Wendy closed her eyes in mocking disgust.

"TMI Bebe, TMI"

Bebe chuckled at her and relaxed again.

"Fair enough. So what are you wearing tonight?"

Wendy got up and walked back to her wardrobe

"You know I have  
>no idea, come help me"<p>

**[Eric Cartman. 5:00 pm. Stan's house] **

"Stan! Where the fuck am I suppose to put the drinks if the goddamn drinks table is full?" Cartman yelled, annoyed.

Cartman was starting to get pissed off with the whole pre-party-helping-out thing. Stan poked his head through the kitchen doorway.

"Just put them next to the sink ass master, it doesn't take a genius"

Cartman cursed under his breath and started lining the bottles of alcohol next to the sink. Kenny walked into the kitchen, his arms full of tissue boxes.

"I brought this crap just in case one of the girls decides to have a post drinking puking session"

Stan nodded to him and grinned.

"Good thinking dude"

Cartman finished with the drinks and turned to Stan.

"How many people are coming anyway?"

Stan finished with the food table and stood back to admire his work while answering his friend's question.

"Well Craig, Clyde , jimmy, Tweek, Token and Jason are coming along with six other boys from school. As for the girls I know that Wendy, Bebe, Red, Lola, Annie, and Jessie along with three other girls who's names I can't remember are coming...oh and the Cotswolds twins are coming too"

Cartman frowned.

"Both of them?"

"Yeah"

"Since when does Rebecca fucking Cotswolds come to parties?"

Stan just shrugged.

"Maybe Kyle convinced her to come? or Mark, you know how close twins are"

Cartman rolled his eyes. He hated Kyle's socially retarded girlfriend.

"Speaking of the Jew rat, why isn't he helping with the fucking prep?" Cartman complained.

Stan shot him a disapproving look.

"He's out buying more food and drink for your fat ass, dumb shit"

"Is he paying for it?"

"What?"

"Is he paying for it?"

"No I gave him some money, why?"

"Trust a Jew not to chip in for the fucking party supplies"

"Dude shut up"

Cartman sat down on a nearby chair and was immediately kicked by Stan.

"Get off your ass fat boy, we've got more work to do before the party starts and there's no way I'm letting you drink unless you help"

Cartman rolled his eyes and reluctantly got up. He'd make Stan pay later.


	7. Chapter 7

** [Wendy Testaburger. 6:00PM Saturday night. Wendy's house]**

Wendy carefully scanned her appearance in her full sized bedroom mirror.

She was looking pretty good in her purple dress; it made her look exotic.

Bebes dress was simply amazing (which was always the case with her). It was a bright light blue in colour and showed off her physic but at the same time made her look tasteful. Unsurprising, as Bebe had always been about class.

As Bebe started applying her makeup in Wendy's mirror, Wendy decided to check her facebook for messages. It would take forever for Bebe to finish anyway.

Seating herself at her desk she logged onto her computer and checked her account.

After five minutes of replying she felt a light tug at her dress. She turned expecting to find Bebe fiddling with it or something but to her surprise she saw that Bebe was still applying her makeup in the mirror.

Another tug made her look down to her right.

With a heavy sigh of irritation Wendy made eye contact with her 9 month old baby brother William. The infant was sat next to her chair, presumably having crawled undetected into her room, pulling and feeling her dress, attracted to its new and interesting feel. In his mouth he suckled a pacifier and he was wearing his bright green baby bodysuit that Wendy's Dad had bought this morning.

When her mother had first told Wendy she was pregnant almost two years ago, Wendy had at first been thrilled at the thought of being a big sister. Her mother had only been Wendy's age when she had had her and so was still able to have children.

However after William Testaburger's birth, Wendy soon found herself beginning to dislike her newborn brother.

The ugly and surprisingly simple truth was that she was used to being the centre of her parent's world. She was used to having all the love and attention to herself and had spent the first seventeen years of her life with it all hers.

She wasn't used to sharing it.

The eighteen year old knew this wasn't William's or her parent's fault, and she hated herself for feeling this way, but she couldn't help it. What was worse it made her feel as if she was no better than someone like Eric Cartman.

William's tiny hands reach out toward her, trying in vain to grab her hair long raven hair.

For some reason, William had a fascination with it. Whenever she was near him he would attempt (almost always in vain) to grab it and when she picked him up he would take a few locks of it into his fists and attempt to stuff it into his toothless mouth. This only irritated Wendy even more.

She reached down and gently rapped her fingers around his thin fragile arm and lowered herself off of her chair and onto her knees in front of him.

"No touching my hair Will" she said firmly.

William looked up at her, not understanding or caring what she was saying.

"Awww poor baby boy. Don't be mean Wendy" Bebe spoke up, her voice utilising a kind of babytalk.

Wendy looked up to see that Bebe was watching them through the mirror. William also looked up at the sound of Bebe's voice, and much to Wendy's amusement she saw his light blue eyes widen in wonder as he watched the strange alien being that was Bebe Stevens.

Like all babies, William was drawn to bright colours and Bebes new blue and white dress had sparked his attention.

Wendy let out a small laugh as a realisation came upon her.

"What's so funny?" Bebe asked while carefully working on her eyeliner.

Wendy looked up at her friend with a smirk.

"I think William is probably going to be the only male in town tonight that will notice your dress only for its colour"

Bebe giggled and turned to face him, her eyeliner now done.

"At least he can appreciate my fashion sense for reasons other than how it makes my tits look"

Wendy rolled her eyes and looked down at her baby brother, despite the way she felt about him she couldn't help but admire his innocents. If she put on a horror movie and made him watch it, all he would see would be a glowing box making noise.

Wendy picked him up with both hands and walked to her bedroom doorway.

"Mum! Will has crawled into my bedroom again! Me and Bebe can't get ready if he's gonna pull my dress"

Her mother's voice replied from the study.

"He wants to spend some time with his big sister Wendy, stop pushing him away"

Wendy closed her eyes and sighed. God she hated it when her mother played the "He's your brother" card.

She looked at the infant in her arms; he had managed to grab a handful of her hair and was now quite happily chewing on it with his gums.

What the hell was she supposed to do with him? She couldn't get ready for a party and deal with a baby at the same time. What was her mother thinking?

Luckily for her at that moment Bebe finished putting the final touches to her appearance. She turned to them and extended her slender arms.

"I'll hold him while you get ready" She offered eagerly.

Wendy very carefully pushed William into Bebe's arms.

"He's all yours"

Bebe rapped her arms around his small form and cradled him as he struggled to wriggle free. Wendy then proceeded to apply her own makeup.

"He's just sooooooo cute, and his little jumpsuit is awesome"

Wendy just grunted.

**[30 minutes later. Outside Stan's house]**

Wendy and Bebe climbed out of Wendy's Dad's car and walked over to the driver's window.

"Thanks Dad, Ill sees you tomorrow"

Her dad raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you staying tonight?"

Wendy used the side mirror to check her appearance before answering him.

"Stan's mum is letting me and Bebe use the guest room and before you ask yes it has a lock"

Her Dad chuckled and smiled before nodding.

"Have fun sweetie, and try not to send Mrs Cartman's boy to the hospital again"

She kissed him on the cheek and he waved to her and Bebe before driving off. As they neared the front door to Stan's house Bebe smoothed over her dress and turned to Wendy

"How do I look?" she asked, her expression now quite serious.

Wendy shot her best friend a warm smile.

"Perfect as always. Is Butters coming?"

Bebe's eyes widened slightly as the B word came out of Wendy's mouth. She stood a little straighter.

"Not sure. I asked Stan to convince him, so maybe"

By the look on Bebe's face Wendy could tell that she was hoping he would be. Wendy turned her phone on before tucking it away in her breast pocket.

"So who knows about you and Butters apart from me?" She asked.

Bebe thought for a moment before replying.

"At the moment it's just you and Stan..."

There was a worried pause.

"But I think Cartman might be catching on, he doesn't miss a thing I'll give him that"

Wendy rang the door bell before turning to Bebe.

"Then you need to be careful. If he starts telling people he'll twist it to his advantage"

Bebe sighed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest

"I know how Eric Cartman's mind works Wendy"

Wendy grinned and rung the bell a second time.

"I don't think you really do…."

**[Eric Cartman, inside Stan's house]**

Cartman downed the last drops of his beer can and reached for a second one. Stan's house party was in full swing and going quite well.

Before he could get another beverage the doorbell rung a third time. Stan called out from the kitchen.

"Cartman! dude! Answer the damn door"

Irritation shot through him like a virus.

"You do it, it's your house!" Cartman snapped.

Stan appeared from the doorway wearing an annoyed expression.

"Just fucking do it assmaster!"

With a hateful sigh Cartman got up and reluctantly headed towards the front door.

As he opened it the faces of Wendy and Bebe appeared. They both took less joyful expressions as they saw him (something he noted in delight) and pushed passed him. Cartman eyes locked onto Bebe and an unpleasant grin formed on his lips.

"Hay Bebe, how's your nose?" he laughed sadistically.

Bebe turned to him and was about to slap him when Wendy grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"He's not worth it Bebe, come on, let's find Stan"

They headed into the party and disappeared from sight. Cartman headed back into the party himself, pushing passed a dozen or so people. He was about to get another beer when a tipsy Red slipped and landed in his arms. She looked up at her catcher and her green eyes widened.

"Oh...urr...hay Eric" she said, suddenly sobering up.

Cartman lifted her up onto her feet and let her go.

"Hay Red" he said plainly.

An awkward moment passed between them.

About a year ago Cartman and Red had been paired up for a history project and had agreed on meeting up at her house. Her parents were out of town for a couple of days so they where alone. After what seemed like hours of suicidal boredom Red had suggested a few drinks to lighten the mood (and to stop him from turning on her), and things had sort of progressed from there.

The morning after, Cartman had woke up in _her_ bed naked (as was she) and with one hell of a hangover. At first they both had no idea what to say to each other, after all for Cartman it had been his first time having sex and for Red it was a shock to realise that she had just slept with the feared and dreaded Eric Cartman.

After showering and dressing they had gone for coffee at the mall and agreed that it had meant nothing more than it was. Cartman felt little for her, and she didn't view him as boyfriend material.

Over the last year the only time the two had spoken to each other was too say things like "hi" or "hay" in the school hallways.

Red stood in front of him nervously rubbing her arm not sure what to say to him.

"So...urr...cool party huh? Oh! Well done on winning the tournament!" She piped up.

Cartman crossed his arms over his chest and eyed her while frowning.

"Yeah, thanks Red" he said without feeling any real enjoyment from their conversation.

Cartman was starting to get bored of talking to her. If she had nothing to say to him then why the hell was she wasting his time?

"Soooooo"

Red tied her hands behind her back and leaned back and forth in unease.

"What you up too?"

Cartman narrowed his eyes and grinned slightly.

"Well Red, at the moment I'm having an awkward moment with a girl I slept with over a year ago" Cartman tilted his head slightly as he spoke "Why? What's up with you?"

Red grinned back at him and rolled her eyes.

"Always the smartass huh?"

Cartman walked around her and shot her a rare charming smirk.

"Damn right" he whispered before walking away from her.

He entered the kitchen to find Wendy and Stan kissing (Bebe had probably wondered off somewhere). Rolling his eyes he ignored them and walked over to the kitchen table and took a handful of chips.

Upon seeing him Wendy broke off her kiss with Stan and clenched her fists in frustration.

"Oh god damn it! can't we just have one moment to ourselves"

The irritation and anger in her voice triggered Cartman defences. He swung around and flipped her off.

"Hay fuck you bitch I didn't even say shit to you"

Stan stood between them, ever the peacekeeper

"Come on guys let's not fight, it's a party for god's sake"

Cartman picked up two beer cans and stormed out of the room. Ever since he had that weird dream involving him and Wendy he didn't really feel like arguing with her...not yet at least. He made his way through the party towards Clyde and Kenny who were eating burgers.

"Hay Cart-Man what's up?" Clyde asked cheerfully.

Cartman shrugged

"Not much, what you guys up too?"

Kenny smirked.

"We're gonna play some drinking games with the girls, you in?"

Cartman smirked back

"Ok, but only if I can bet money"


	8. Chapter 8

** [Eric Cartman. 8pm Stan's house]**

A cheer went through the living room as the penny landed inside the cup.

Cartman smirked and rested the back of his head in his hands. This game was too easy.

The rules were pretty simple, there were two players who faced each other from across a table and each had to try and throw a penny into a cup in the middle of a table, if a player missed the cup or their opponent scored he or she would have to drink a mug full of beer (the drunker you got the harder it was to play).

So far Cartman had scored five times and his opponent Craig (who was now starting to get really drunk) just kept missing. Upon seeing Cartman's penny land in the cup for the 17th time Craig shook himself and stood.

"I give up" he slurred before collapsing onto the floor.

Cartman stood and stretched himself before looking down at Craig.

"Don't mess with the master, bitch".

With a cocky grin on his face Cartman made his way through the party and into the kitchen where he found Stan and Kyle preparing more drinks.

Cartman made his way to the food table and began eating a chicken leg. Kyle caught eye of him and stared at him in anger and disgust.

"Jesus fat ass, don't you ever stop eating?" His tone matched his expression.

Cartman spun on his heels and faced him, His own anger matching Kyle's.

"I don't know, doesn't your mother ever stop being a fat stuck up Jew bitch?"

Kyle made fists and took a threatening step toward Cartman

"That's rich coming from the king of gluten, and I'd take an overprotective mother over an outright whore of a mother any day"

Cartman dropped the chicken leg and walked right up to him, squaring off with him, his face was only inches from Kyle's.

"Even richer coming from a prick whose Mum's Jersey name was once S-Woww Titty Bang!"

Stan grabbed them both and pushed them apart.

"Both of you are not fighting in the kitchen. If you're so desperate to wrestle like homos then take it outside"

Kyle turned away and began to storm out the room.

"I'll be talking to Kenny if you need me Stan" he muttered before disappearing out the door.

Stan sighed deeply before looking at Cartman with irritation.

"Dude why do you always have to fuck with him?"

Cartman eyes widened in disbelieve and outrage.

"Me? Are you fucking kidding? I didn't say shit until he did"

Stan just rolled his eyes and went back to his drink preparations. But Cartman wasn't done. He continued to protest his innocence.

"First Wendy starts shouting shit at me before I've even said anything and then Kyle has to make a smartass comment. And when I rightfully defend myself you think _I'm_ fucking with _him_?"

Stan looked back at him and raised his eyebrows sardonically.

"Right Carts, because you never start trouble with anyone do you?" Stan stated sarcastically.

Cartman just gave him the finger and went back to the food to resume his feast. He didn't need this shit.

Bebe then entered the room, her face beaming with attractiveness enhanced with her makeup. It made Cartman sick to see.

"Hay Stan!" She greeted happily "What's up with Kyle? He looks like he's about to kill someone"

Stan didn't say anything and simply pointed to Cartman who looked up at them. Bebe nodded and rolled her eyes in distaste.

"Oh right"

Cartman slammed his fist onto the table.

"He started it goddamn it!"

Bebe placed her hands on her hips and snorted.

"Yeah because you never start trouble do you Eric"

Stan laughed.

"That's what I said"

Their patronising tone only fuelled Cartman's growing temper; however he was way too hungry to retaliate.

"Oh screw you blond, go get hit in the face again"

A realisation of anger spread through her face as the comment left his mouth.

"If you think I'm gonna let you get away with what you pulled in the final then you've got another thing coming fat boy" She promised bitterly.

Cartman flipped her off and continued eating, ignoring her.

Exhaling her anger Bebe turned back to Stan and lowered her voice (though Cartman could still hear her).

"Hay, did you talk to Butters?"

Stan nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah he said he'd be here around eight-fifteen"

Bebe mood appeared to immediately shoot right back up as she smiled excitedly.

"Awesome, thanks Stan!"

Bebe turned and exited the room, a huge smile on her face.

Cartman had heard every word of their exchange. He was now 80% sure of it, Bebe was in some gay ass secret relationship with Butters. What were the odds against that?

A cruel grin spread across his face. He was going to have a lot of fun with this. If he played it right…..he could destroy Bebe Stevens. Butters would just be a casualty.

"Don't even think about it" Stan said suddenly ,his face deadly serious.

Cartman turned to him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

Stan crossed his arms and shot him a grim look.

"Dude I know what you're thinking, but just leave them alone ok? Just for tonight, I just want this party to go smoothly without any drama. Please dude I'm begging you"

There was an actual pleading look in Stan's eyes.

After a moment's thought Cartman simply nodded. He'd need to really think about how to destroy Bebe using Butters Stotch anyway and he'd need to be sober for that. It was too good an opportunity to just throw away for the sake of drunken amusement.

** [Kyle Broflovski. Stan's house]**

Kyle sat down on the sofa next to Kenny and took another sip of the beer that had been given to him by jimmy. Kenny was talking to him about how he and Tammy where going to go to Denver to see some band.

Kyle wasn't really listening to him. He was too busy thinking about tomorrow, because tomorrow he would take the first steps toward total revenge against Cartman and that bitch Wendy.

This was the right thing to do right? Stan would understand? Or at least forgive him. Despite Kyle's resolve, doubt was eating away at him.

** [Leopold "butters"stoch] **

Butters walked quickly towards Stan's house as the snow began to slowly fall to the earth.

Butters was used to going to parties. Every time ether Stan, Kyle, Kenny, or Cartman had a party they'd always ask him to be the person serving the drinks (not that he minded).

Butters had planned on using tonight to catch up on some homework but Stan had convicted him to come anyway due to Bebe being there. He still wasn't quite sure how he could be with her in a party full of people yet.

Butters still couldn't figure out why Bebe was so keen to have him come to these things with her or even why she had chosen to start a relationship with him in the first place.

It had all been so sudden.

One day he was agreeing to help her with homework and the next she was confessing to having feelings for him. He hadn't known how to react, to a large extent he still didn't.

Still Butters was more than happy with everything. He was dating, abide secretly, what was probably the most beautiful girl in South Park. And he genuinely liked her.

Butters had attempted dating in the past, but had never had a girlfriend before Bebe. The reason had always been the same.

"Too nice"

Eventually he gave up, instead focusing on his friendship with Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny who for some reason had hung out with him a lot more over the last few years.

And so it had come as a bit of a shock to him when Bebe Stevens, the most popular girl in school suddenly wanted him to be her secret boyfriend who she could "play with" in private.

To maintain her popularity Bebe had to keep her dating of Butters a secret, after all she did have a reputation to keep and Butters understood completely.

Butters stopped in front of the door and rang the bell, as he waited he looked back at the snow covered street and silently prayed that it didn't snow heavily tomorrow. He heard the front door open and he turned to face it.

Before he could do or say anything a tall and slender figure through its arms around him and drew him in close. He felt a pair of full lips press against his own, causing him to freeze up slightly (he still wasn't use to having a girl pay this much attention to him).

Bebe pulled back and smiled warmly at him.

"I was wondering where my little toy boy had gone" she said seductively.

Butters felt his cheeks begin to get hot and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Well I...I... had to help my mum with...something and well...well you know"

She giggle at him and kissed him again before leading him inside.

"Come on; let's go up upstairs before someone Carts sees you. He's out for blood tonight and I want you all to myself"

**[Eric Cartman]**

After finishing his fourth beer Cartman was beginning to feel the effects, however compared to Kenny, Clyde, Craig, and Tweek he was still quite sober. Looking around he observed the other teens in the party. Stan and Kyle where laughing about something while Wendy leaned against the wall by herself nearby shooting annoyed glances at Kyle.

Mark was talking to Jimmy about how lame Mr Garrison was and Rebecca (Marks twin sister) stood next to him not saying anything and probably wishing that Kyle would actually notice his own girlfriend.

Cartman was in the mood to mix up some emotional tension but was torn on who he should target.

If he tried mixing up trouble between Rebecca and Kyle then Rebecca would probably go running to Mark, who would likely catch on to what Cartman was trying to do and start an unwanted fight, likely with the help of Kyle.

The only problem he had with trying to fuck with Wendy's head tonight was that he still couldn't get that dream he had had of her out of his head and it made him feel...strange.

He hated that.

After picking up yet another beer he decided that messing with Wendy would be a lot more satisfying. Besides, she couldn't really make him feel strenge. She was his enemy, something that would suffer for his amusement. Nothing more.

Wendy was still shooting veiled irritated looks at Kyle who was still talking with Stan.

Cartman crept up behind her, making sure she didn't notice his approach. As he stopped he stood a moment behind her. She was totally oblivious. His nose caught a breath of her perfume.

He whispered in her ear.

"Poor Wendy Testaburger huh? Why does Stan have to spend so much time with Kyle when you've put so much effect into your appear…."

Wendy didn't bother to turn and face him as she cut him off.

"Nice try Carts, but you're not mind fucking me tonight"

Cartman exhaled in frustration. Maybe messing with Wendy's head only worked so many times. He took a step back from her, feeling disappointed.

"That's kool, I wouldn't want to fuck you in any sense anyway" he spat and crossed his arms.

Wendy looked up at him with a bored expression, and then grinned sardonically.

"Yeah right, I bet underneath your try-hard evilness your really just a pervy little fat boy who can't get laid"

Cartman chuckled at her pathetic attempts at making him feel insecure.

"Yeah right bitch, coming from someone as frigid as you…." He countered.

Wendy, still leaning her shoulder on the wall, moved to lean onto it with her upper back instead, moving her body to face him. Her attention now fully on him now, an amused grin on her lips grew.

"I bet that's why you can't leave me alone. It's not because you hate me, it's because you can't get enough of me"

Wendy gestured to herself, waving her arm over her slander body.

Cartman very quickly figured out she'd probably had at least a few drinks. Now way would she be this bold with him sober. She wasn't the type to show herself off, even to enforce a sexual insult. She didn't look too drunk though, maybe just tipsy.

Still Cartman found the conversation amusing.

"You wish bitch, I'd rather mouth fuck a Piranha"

"I don't believe you" Wendy replied "It's obvious your anger comes from serious sexual frustration and inadequacy"

Cartman snorted. What a pathetic insult.

"Tell it to Red, Lola, and Jessie who all screamed my name while lying on top of me" He shot back "How many times have you cried out Stan's name? Oh that's right, Kyle does that for you"

Wendy face began to turn a slight red. Her grin faded and an angry frown appeared.

"Yeah they had to lie on top of you because it was the only why they could fuck you without being crushed by the sheer weight" she snarled.

Cartman took one hostile step toward her, their faces inches away from the other. If she wanted to get personal then that was fine with him, he could play this game too

"Then it must say something about your so-called relationship with Stan if I can have three one night stands with three different girls while Stan has been with the same hippie bitch since third grade and is still a virgin. I suppose being fat is better than being stuck with you!"

The hostility in his voice matched the hate in the words themselves. Wendy's slight frown had now turned into a look of absolute contempt.

"Shut up fat boy" She hissed.

Cartman decided to push her even further.

"Tell me Tastaburger, how come Stan's still a virgin? I mean you guys have been together for what? A century? No ones who isn't a Catholic or a Muslim isn't that fucking frigid"

Wendy looked as if she was about to blow, but this only made Cartman want to push forward with his point even more.

"I said….Shut. up." She told through gritted teeth

But Cartman wasn't done, not by a long shot.

"Hay I just call it as I see it Wendy, and I see it that you're not willing to screw the guy who pretty much handed you his fucking sexual freedom but are willing to cocktease him for ten years"

Without warning and with lighting speed Wendy launched her fist forward and smacked him in the nose. Cartman took a step back, momentarily stunned by the shock of the impact. However he was able to quickly recover and without hesitation he swung his own palm and smacked her across the cheek. Wendy also took a step back and the two stared at each other furiously.

No one had heard the commotion due to the music that was playing on Stan's dad's surround sound system. The tense silence between them was finally broken when Cartman smirked at her and crossed his arms once more.

"You know it's a well known fact that when a hormonal bitch expresses hate towards someone it really means she's lusting after them"

The change in Wendy's facial expression was instant. Laughing at his comment in what appeared to be genuine amusement.

She then spoke.

"If that's true then you and Kyle most really wanna fuck each other like crazy"

"I'm not his type, he prefers guys who are dating you obviously" Cartman scoffed.

Wendy held her belly as she laughed. Her hair bouncing around her shoulders and arms as she did.

"Man I'm on fire today!" Cartman declared, his narcissism being fed by Wendy's approval of his anti-Kyle jokes.

"Coming from someone who just hit me that's good" Wendy told him, her laughter dying down.

"You hit me first" Cartman counted.

Wendy then took a deep breath and her expression became more hostile again. But this time she was looking over at Kyle whom was still talking to Stan.

"I don't get why Stan is so fucking…..why is Kyle more important? You've hung out with them since you were all 12 months old, can you understand it?" She asked pleadingly.

Cartman just shrugged, only mildly interested.

"I've always maintained both are closeted faggots who are desperate to pound the shit out of each other's asshole" Cartman responded, not really intent on giving her an honest opinion.

Wendy just sighed deeply. She then rested her head on the wall and looked up at him with an unreadable look.

Cartman was immediately uncomfortable with this. And then it suddenly hit him why.

Were they…..actually having a conversation that wasn't an argument?

"You know, you're being mildly enjoyable to be around right now. You did the same thing yesterday at the final" Wendy commented, trying to sound like it was just a plain observation. She failed, Cartman saw through it.

Cartman decided right then and there to shut this down. This was too weird, too fucked up. Wendy was something he hated. Nothing else, nothing more.

"I'm not your friend Wendy…don't even try" He told her with remorseless bluntness.

For a split second, she appeared…what was it? Hurt? Then anger kicked in and she pretended to laugh mockingly.

"Wow, for a moment there I thought you had the resemblance of a soul. Guess I've had too much to drink"

Her words bled bitterness. Cartman suddenly felt better. That was more like it. The familiarity of her hatred was a comfort.

"Silly girl, you of all people should know better than that" Cartman whispered, his face devoid of any human emotion.

Wendy just stared angrily at him for a moment before pushing herself off the wall and disappearing into the party.

Cartman watched her go, not sure how to feel or what to think. He the shook himself, and proceeded to find Kenny. He wanted to get drunk.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Eric Cartman. 8:30AM. South Park School. Media studies. Class A1]**

Cartman sighed heavily as Mr Mackey went into the details of media platforms. He hated media. truth be told he only took it up because one, Stan, Kyle and Kenny took it. Two, because he really didn't want to study maths instead. And three, it was the only subject out of the three he had taken where he could work on film projects which he enjoyed doing.

He had had no say in the other two subjects (English and history). His mother and forced him to do those in order to get him into university. Cartman, like 75% of the students of South Park, had his eyes on Park County College.

He looked at the clock on the wall behind him and was satisfied to see that he only had 5 minutes until lunch break. Looking forward he had a view of all of his classmates in front of him.

That was why he always sat at the back of any class, better to keep an eye on everyone...well, almost everyone. Kenny, himself, Stan, and Kyle (in that order) sat side by side in a surprisingly neat row like they had done for the last 13 years of their lives. Turning his head he observed the friends he had spend more time with then he had his own family.

Kenny was secretly reading a porn magazine that he had hidden inside one of his study books. Stan was staring at Wendy in his typical dreamy way (for fuck sake!).

And Kyle was...staring at Wendy too...with a look of bitter hate.

Normally Kyle reserved that look for when he and Cartman got into arguments but it seemed that Wendy had somehow pissed him off.

Then Cartman remembered. Last Monday Cartman had pointed it out that Wendy had officially beaten his scores for this year. Wendy had reacted as if she didn't care even if everyone knew she did and Kyle had stormed off in a fit of jealousy. The two had always had somewhat of a rivalry when it came to grades (and Stan) and it amused Cartman to see Kyle taking it so personally.

Looking at the rest of the class he saw Bebe was looking at herself in a small portable mirror. Butters was taking notes from Mr Mackey's lecture and everyone else was nearly asleep from boredom. Looking back at Stan and Kyle his eyes met Kyle's who had moved his angry gaze onto him now. Unlike Wendy who had simply ignored Kyle's hateful stare Cartman stared right back with a frown of his own.

"The fuck are you staring at jewboy" Cartman hissed.

Kyle hissed back at him.

"A fat bitch who's got a fuck ton of shit coming his way very soon"

"Oh really? Fucking bring it you pussy" Cartman snapped.

Kyle just turned away from him, clenching his jaw.

The day Cartman actually felt threatened by the Jew rat was the day Barack Obama and Sarah Palin became BFFs. luckily at that moment the bell rang and Cartman breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Christ, he was hungry.

"At fucking last" he murmured to Kenny who grinned back.

All four packed their books into their bags and walked out of the class. As Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny walked down the hallway toward the canteen Cartman heard Wendy called out to Stan. He turned and saw her waving to her boyfriend.

"Stan! I'll meet you after school?!"

Stan turned and shouted back.

"Cool! I'll see you then babe!"

Smiling, she turned away and walked up the hall out of sight. Cartman watched her go and shook his head in disgust.

"Wow Stan, when you said you couldn't meet up with us after school I assumed it was for something important" Cartman spat.

Stan shot him an annoyed look but didn't say anything. Kenny turned to Cartman grinning mischievously.

"Maybe she'll finally let him get passed her thighs" he whispered into Cartman's ear.

Cartman laughed, ignoring Stan's frowning.

"I doubt it, Hell hasn't frozen over yet"

They both laughed.

Kyle suddenly stopped and took a few steps back.

"You guys go on and get lunch without me...I've got something to do" he said quickly.

Stan nodded to him.

"I'll save you a seat dude"

Kyle nodded back and walked off down the hall. The three remaining boys entered the canteen and walked to the back of the dinner line. Cartman scanned the room for his usual blond haired blue eyed victim but for some reason Butters wasn't anywhere to be seen. He had yet to form a plan on how best to use this relationship with Bebe against her. If people knew that Bebe, the most popular girl in school, was dating a social outcast like Butters, then his place as top dog of the year group would be forever secure.

He silently prayed that whatever he planned made Bebe cry.

After getting six slices of pizza, three chicken legs, and a can of Pepsi, Cartman made his way to an empty table and sat down. Stan and Kenny soon joined him. After 10 minutes Kyle appeared with a determined look on his face and seated himself next to Stan.

"Hay dude, what did you need to do?" Stan said.

Kyle shot Cartman an angry look.

"Just stuff"

Cartman frowned back at him. Kyle had been shooting dirty looks at him all day and Cartman was beginning to wonder if he had somehow pissed Kyle off with out realising. He hoped he had.

"Problem Kel?" He asked sarcastically.

"You'll have one soon fatass" Kyle snarled.

Cartman frowned and tilted his head, meeting Kyle's uncharacteristic aggression.

"The hell's that suppose to mean?" Cartman demanded.

Kyle looked down at his watch.

"In 30 seconds you'll find out" he said replied.

Cartman deepened his frown and stared at his arch-enemy, Kyle continued to stare his watch.

"Three...two...one"

Cartman looked around for possible threats but there were none. Stan and Kenny where talking to each other about NASS cars and everyone else seemed busy with ether lunch or chatting. There were no threats or suspicious activity in the canteen that Cartman could see.

Cartman looked back at Kyle with confusion.

"Was something suppose to happen or are you just really crap at bluffing" Cartman sneered.

His expression blank, Kyle pointed at the table behind Cartman.

Cartman spun around and saw Clyde, Craig, jimmy, Jason, and Token laughing at something on their phones. They appeared to be laughing at the same thing and all took glances at him which increased their laughter.

"The fuck have you done?" Cartman demanded, slamming his fist.

Stan and Kenny looked up at him.

"Go find out" Kyle said quietly, meeting his eyes.

Without another word Cartman then got up and walked over to the table. Kyle didn't have the balls to actually launch a first strike on him, it wasn't his style.

"Hay huys, what's so fucking funny?" Cartman asked firmly, frowning.

They all looked up at him and then burst out laughing at once.

"The hell's so funny" Cartman demanded.

Without saying a word Clyde held up his iphone and played a video on it. Cartman leaned forward and watched its content.

It was just some porno, some skimpy brunette whore was getting pounded by two big black guys.

Cartman couldn't figure out how this would make Clyde, Craig and everyone else laugh at him.

"Some slut getting fucked, so what?" Cartman was really confused now.

Craig shook his head and laugh again.

"Don't be disrespectful of your elders" He told him mockingly.

"Cartman dude! Don't you recognize her?" Clyde asked barely holding back his laughter.

Cartman looked closer at the video. Actually the woman did look strangely familiar. Her hair style reminded him of...of...of.

Cartman suddenly felt all the world crash down around him.

"No" he whispered in denial "She deleted all of these videos….. she promised me she did….that was a long time ago"

The horror and shock was quickly replaced with…the purest feeling of rage Cartman had ever felt.

"I gauss she missed one" Craig commented, deeply amused.

Cartman turned slowly and looked back at Kyle. Kyle flipped him off.

Cartman then slowly looked down at Clyde and the rest of them. Their expressions changed when they saw his.

"Start running…." Cartman whispered.

And he was talking to everyone in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Wendy Testaburger. 12:10 PM. South Park school. Lunch break. Computer Lab room 4]**

Wendy pressed enter on the computers keyboard and exhaled. Finally her English essay was complete and she could breathe easy.

Leaning back in her chair she saved the file and clicked to log off.

Heidi Turner who was sat to her left saw her log off and turned to her with a pleading look on her face.

"Hay Wendy seems as you're done with yours can you read over mine?" she asked putting some extra neediness in her tone.

Wendy rolled her eyes and shifted her chair closer to Heidi's. Heidi let out a deep depressed sigh and leaned back as Wendy read her essay.

"This is no way to spend our lunch break" she said to no one in particular.

Bebe who was sat on Wendy's right rocked back and forth in her chair, bored.

"You'd rather spend it with Craig?" she asked playfully, referring to Heidi's crush.

Heidi just grunted in irritation.

Wendy had to agree with Heidi. Why did Mr Garrison always have to be a jerk and set long worded homework assignments?

Suddenly the class door opened and Mr Adler the shop class and IT head walked in eyeing them all suspiciously.

"Hay you girls better not be screwing around with my computers, who let you in here anyway?" his tone was half joking and half serious.

If Mr Adler kicked them out of the IT room then there was no way Heidi was going to finish her essay in time for their next class. Luckily for Heidi though Bebe wasted no time in working her charm on the shop class teacher. She sat up straighter and clamped her hands together and straighten her arms, pushing up her breasts.

"Oh were just finishing off some course work Mr Adler, were not causing any trouble, I promise" Bebe voice dripped with sweetness.

Mr Adler melted like butter. He rolled his eyes and walked toward the computer that was labelled 'out of order'

"All right as long as you don't screw around you girls can stay"

Wendy shot Bebe an annoyed look and shook her head. Bebe grinned back innocently.

The class door suddenly swung open and Mr Mackey ran in out of breath.

"Richard…..we have a big problem….mkay" Mr Mackey said trying to catch his breath.

Mr Adler frowned and tilted his head

"Whets happened?"

"Urrrr well it seems that Eric Cartman is currently rampaging through the canteen and has already broken a few noses, I need you to help me pin him down" By the tone in Mr Mackey's voice it sounded as if things were quite serious.

"Oh in the name heaven! Let's go!"

The two teachers ran out the room much to the girl's relief. Heidi shook her head and continued to work.

"Cartman on a rampage" she muttered "Even he has better things to do then writing essays"

Wendy felt her mood begin to anger at the mention of Eric Cartman. He had been royally dickheadish to her on Saturday during Stan's victory party.

The encounter had been a bit of a rollercoaster actually. He had attempted to make feel insecure, she hit him, he retaliated, they joked about Kyle, they actually got on for a few seconds, and then he ruined it by being the world's biggest prick.

Truth be told, Wendy had hoped to have built on their small moment of camaraderie during the Final. She had figured that having a less hostile and confrontational relationship with the most hostile and confrontational kid in the universe could only benefit her.

For a few seconds, she had begun to believe that after all these years she had got somewhere with him.

She had actually been on the verge of attempting to make peace with him, but he had very bluntly told her they would never be friends. What kind of human being was he? Who the hell chose hate over reconciliation?

But then again, it was Eric Cartman.

She mentally kicked herself again for being so stupid.

She heard the door open again and felt a wave of irritation run through her, who the hell was it now? Looking towards the door her irritation quickly turned to surprise as she saw who it was.

Butters Stotch stood in the door way with a shy but warm smile on his rather handsome face. When it came to looks Butters wasn't actually that bad. His blue eyes went well with his blond hair and his body, while no way strong and tall, were healthy and fit.

He saw Bebe and took a step forward but stopped when he saw Heidi.

"She can't hear you" Wendy told him, pointing the earpieces in Heidi's ears.

"Huh?" Bebe asked, confused.

"She's talking to me, how are you?" he said quietly but warmly.

Upon hearing his voice, Bebe's face lit up and she turned to him with an almost loving smile.

"Butters! What a lovely surprise"

Bebe's voice became husky as she spoke to him.

Butters blushed and blinked.

"Surprise? You um, you texted me to meet you here at lunch" he held up his phone.

"Slipped my mind" She muttered huskily, seductively running her fingers across the chair's arm rest.

Butters rubbed the back of his head nervously while a huge grin formed on his face. Wendy personally found their interactions fascinating.

"Jesus, it's like watching a python eyeing up a hamster" Wendy said out loud.

Bebe rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of her chair, walking gracefully over to him. She wrapped her slender arms around him and kissed him, Wendy suddenly realised that Heidi was still in the room.

Luckily she was far too busy typing away at the computer to notice anything, plus she had her Iphone speakers in her ears. The girl would be deaf before too long

Wendy silently waved her arms at Bebe and pointed at the oblivious Heidi. Bebe saw this and reluctantly broke off her kiss with Butters.

The only people who knew about Bebe's secret boyfriend was Wendy herself and Stan. However, Bebe had told her that Cartman might have caught on and if so spelled trouble for both Bebe and Butters.

Still Wendy had to grin at the thought of Cartman the evil genius figuring it out by himself, that boy really didn't miss a thing. But, thinking about Cartman would only piss her off right now.

Bebe stared at Butters thoughtfully and excitedly, Wendy then felt a pang of dread and irritation.

She knew that look.

"Let's find somewhere a little more private" she said in a low and seductive tone.

Butters tilted his head and shot her a warm but confused smile.

"Why? What for?" he asked.

Bebe leaned forward and whispered in his ear. As Wendy watched she saw Butters' eyes widen, shocked.

"Oh I don't know Bebe…If the teachers find out and ring home...m-my parents will ground me" he said hurriedly, looking around fearfully as if his farther would suddenly appear out of thin air.

Bebe pushed her slender body into his and rubbed her leg against his, calming him with her body.

"Don't worry sweetie, Wendy will keep an eye out for us, _won't_ she" she looked at Wendy pleadingly.

Wendy sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away annoyed.

"Fine, but you owe me, big time" she said firmly.

Bebe grinned and grabbed Butters by the arm and lead him to the door. Wendy tapped Heidi on the arm and gave her a wave goodbye. Heidi waved back and resumed her typing.

Wendy followed Bebe and Butters out of the IT class and into the empty hallways. Most of the students were either in the canteen or outside, so no one saw them.

Bebe lead Butters to the janitor's closet and peeked inside.

"Ok its empty" Bebe whispered excitedly.

Butters looked around, terrified.

"If my father finds out….." His voice trembled.

"Come on, you know you want too" Bebe whispered mischievously.

Bebe grabbed Butters by the arm and pulled the poor boy into the closet with her.

"Keep an eye out, bang on the door if the janitor comes" she said to Wendy before shutting the door.

"Yeah, because I don't find this traumatic in anyway" Wendy muttered sarcastically and took out her phone.

If she was playing watchmen she may as well check her facebook profile.

**[Kyle Broflovski. 12:20. South Park School. Lunch break. Canteen. At the same time]**

Kyle stood firm as Cartman slowly stalked toward him. He had known Cartman would probably try and fight him once he had seen the porn video Kyle had sent everyone.

What Kyle hadn't expected to happen however was for Cartman to beat the living shit out of Craig Clyde Jimmy and Token single handily in a fit of rage. Kyle hadn't intended to get anyone else mixed up in what was between him and fatass damn it!

Cartman stopped a few feet in front of him and gave him the most hateful look Kyle had ever seen him make, which was saying something.

Stan and Kenny held onto Cartmans arms, trying in vain to pull him back.

"Dude! Just chill the fuck out!" Kenny shouted desperately.

"Where did you get the video kyle!" Cartman growled taking another step forward. Stan and Kenny pulled harder, but it was no use.

Kyle didn't move an inch. He wasn't scared of this fat nazi prick.

"It wasn't so hard, all I had to do was type 'slutty mothers' into a random porn site and your mum was the first to pop up"

With a mighty roar Cartman threw Stan and Kenny off him and charged toward Kyle. Kyle was ready to take him head on when Mr Mackey and Mr Adler came out of nowhere and wrestled Cartman to the ground.

"THIS ISNT OVER YOU FUCKING GINGER RAT!" Cartman screamed as the two teachers began dragging him away, his face started to turn red from the fury.

"I SWEAR ILL BREAK YOUR FUCKING JEW LEGS"

Kyle watched the two teachers struggle to lift him off his feet and drag him out of the canteen. Despite the doubt he was feeling deep down, finally giving Cartman a real taste of his own medicine felt…right.

"You're damn right it isn't over fatass, if you think a porn video of your crackwhore mother is bad then just fucking wait" Kyle shouted back at his lifelong enemy.

As he watched them drag Cartman away, Kyle took out his phone and pressed send.

Now it was Testaburger's turn.

** [Wendy Testaburger. 12:28 PM. south park joint Elementary/high school. Lunch break. outside the janitor's closet]**

Wendy taped her foot as she waited for Bebe and Butters to finish their little 'playtime'. She couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Butters. When Butters had first started going out with Bebe the most experience he had had with a girl was a gentle kiss on the lips. Now that he was with Bebe he was suddenly being dragged into store closets at lunch break…..

Still, Butters didn't appear to mind being attached to a way of thinking completely alien to him. In fact in Wendy's own opinion Butters was actually enjoying it and being a gentleman about it all.

Whereas Bebe's previous boyfriends had often founds excuses to avoid (or simply forgot) doing things with her such as helping her shop, choosing what to wear, supporting her in cheerleading events or simply telling her she was beautiful, Butters had willingly done all those things with her and more, simply to please her.

The janitor's closet door opened and a dizzy but happy looking Butters step out. Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the shocked expression on his face.

"Have fun loverboy?" she asked teasingly.

Butters smiled apologetically and smoothed over his blond hair.

"And to think I thought reading was fun"

Bebe emerged from the closet smoothing over her shirt. She leaned over to Butters and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you after school" She said warmly.

Butters face flushed red and he waved to her.

"Bye Bebe" he said softly and walked off up the hall to his next class.

Wendy shook her head again and grinned.

"Poor Butters. Still, it's nice to see you happy"

Bebe laughed.

"I know, where the hell has Stotch been all my life?" she said through giggles.

Before they could walked to their next lesson they heard Principal Victoria's voice over the schools loud speakers, she sounded angry.

"All students. The situation in the Canteen as been resolved. Any student found possessing or sharing forbidden martial on their phones will be suspended! This is your only warning"

"Jesus, the hell did Cartie do this time?" Bebe asked.

The speakers sounded again, Mrs Victoria's voice sounded even angrier this time.

"Wendy Testaburger to the Principal's office immediately, Wendy Testaburger to the Principal's office!" the speaker then died out.

Bebe looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow she sounds pissed, what did you do?" she asked.

Wendy couldn't help but feel as if something bad was about to happen

"Nothing….I think"


	11. Chapter 11

**[Eric Cartman. 12:30. South Park joint Elementary/high school. Principal Victoria's office]**

Cartman fought with all of his strength to throw off the four teachers now holding him down. He had been so close to making Kyle pay for what he had done, but Mr Mackey and Adler had shown up at the last minute and had physically dragged him to Victoria's office.

He had resisted them every step of the way so they had called upon two other teachers (Mr garrison and Miss Pearl) to help them.

He now lay on the floor of the principal's office trying to fight off the teachers holding him down. Cartman fully intended to find Kyle and fucking kill him.

Standing above him and the teachers pining him down, was Principal Victoria herself. She looked down on him with her ice pale blue eyes.

"Eric please. Just calm down and stop fighting us, just stop and breathe" she said softly but firmly.

Cartman didn't hear her. He was far too angry and outraged to listen to her bullshit. Kyle had to pay, he had to.

"Eric I am warning you, you are starting to pose a threat to my staff, I will take Direct Action and inform the police if you continue"

Her words were cold and almost threatening, though frankly Cartman couldn't give a shit.

"Fuck that!, because of Kyle everyone has a video on their phones of mum!" Cartman yelled.

Mr Macky (who had Cartmans right arm pinned) spoke up.

"We understand that video has hurt you Eric, and I promise you as councillor that I'll thoroughly investigate the matter mkay, but you need to just calm down" Mackey's voice sounded genuinely sympathetic.

Mr Mackey was well liked in the school. He was one of the few teachers who had a genuine care for all of the teens and kids under his care. Over the years Cartman Stan Kenny and Kyle had learnt the councillor was the only adult in school willing to actually hear them out and give a damn. But Cartman didn't care about any of that, he just wanted to break every bone in Kyle's body.

"There doesn't need to be a gay ass investigation, I know who fucking did it and I'll fucking have his balls!"

Cartman's head was red with rage.

The office door opened suddenly, and Wendy appeared with a worried expression. Upon seeing the four teachers pinning Cartman to the floor, her worried look turned into wide eyed confusing and surprise.

"H-have I come at a bad time ma'am?" she asked the Principal while looking down at Cartman.

Principal Victoria waved her hand toward her.

"Wait outside please Wendy, I'll talk to you in a moment" she said in an even colder tone.

Wendy nodded grimly and disappeared behind the door. With Wendy gone the Principal turn her attention back to Cartman who was starting to free his left arm (which was being held by Miss pearl) and using it to push Mackey away.

"Eric I mean it! This is your final warning!" she took a threatening step towards him.

With a powerful push Cartman freed himself from Mr Mackey's grip and threw himself up. Fearing for themselves, Garrison and Adler let go of him and backed away. Cartman turned to the door and was about to exit the office when he heard the Principal's yell at him.

"Eric Cartman! if you leave this room I will have no choice but to exclude you for a month and gave Officer Barbardy confine you!"

Cartman stopped just in front of the door. He couldn't afford to be excluded again, not with his record. And as for that retard of a cop, Cartman wasn't exactly on good terms with him.

Using every bit of his mental being, he cooled himself down and turned to face them. The Principal pointed to the seat in front of her desk.

"Sit. Down." she ordered.

Taking a breath Cartman did as he was told. His fury and lust for revenge would have to wait...for now.

**[Wendy Testaburger. 12:50 PM. south park joint Elementary/high school. outside Principal Victoria's office]**

Wendy was growing impatient. She had been waiting out here for at least 20 minutes now. What the hell where they doing in there?

It wasn't the first time South park teachers had had to pin a student to the floor, but still….that had been a weird scene to walk into.

Finally the office door swung open and an extremely pissed off Cartman stormed out, his face twisted into a almost murderous look.

"No proof my Grandpa's ball sack!" Cartman screamed into the office.

"I know it was Kyle and I'm going to fucking prove it, eat shit and die you blond bitch!"

And with that Cartman stormed off down the hall. Mr Adler, Mr Mackey, and Miss Pearl also left the office, speaking quietly to each other.

"Fucking problem child will kill someone one day" She overheard Garrison say.

Wendy blinked. What the hell was that about?

Principal Victoria appeared in front of the office door and watched Cartman stalk off. She shook her head tiredly and then looked down at expression became somewhat angry.

"Come in Miss Testaburger" she said coldly.

Wendy didn't like her tone, she couldn't think of anything she'd be in trouble for.

She entered the office and seated herself in front of the Principal's desk. Principal Victoria sat in front of her and crossed her arms.

"Do you know why I've called you here Wendy?" the school principal asked.

Like a little girl Wendy shook her head and looked at her with a confused expression. The principal shook her head and looked back at Wendy with a disappointed look.

"I think you know perfectly well why your here, now do you mind telling me why you sent my husband a badly done photo shopped picture of me kissing Councillor Mackey?"

The bluntness in her words was only equalled by the coldness in her tone.

Wendy widened her eyes in surprise.

"I...I beg your pardon ma'am?" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"You heard me young lady, do you have any idea what you've done? now I don't care If it was suppose to have been a joke. It was demeaning to me, my husband, and the Counciler. This was in the poorest of taste"

Wendy through up her hands and stood.

"Principal Victoria I swear to you I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm innocent!" Wendy was beginning to panic.

What the hell was going on?

The Principal leaned forward and raised her voice.

"Wendy we traced the sender to your school computer profile, you can't lie your way out"

There was a hint of real anger in the Principal's voice.

Wendy shook her head frantically.

"No no that's impossible, no one knows my profile password. Why would I do something like that? "

The middle aged woman stared at her pupil for a half minute before sighing heavily.

"Ok Wendy, I know you and this doesn't seem like you at all... I just needed to see how you would handle the accusation. But that doesn't change the fact that the school profile who sent the picture was yours"

Wendy sat forward and clamped her hands together in a begging gesture

"Principal Victoria I swear to you, on my father's life! I have no idea where that picture came from and who sent it, you have to believe me!" Wendy was beginning to sound frantic.

The Principal looked as if she was making a decision. Wendy felt her life hanging in the balance.

Finely she spoke.

"I'm going to looking into this matter further, but if I find out that it was you...you can kiss goodbye to your class Presidency and your flawless record, are we clear?"

Wendy nodded. She felt numb. She felt as if she was waiting on death row.

Principal Victoria dismissed her after that.

Wendy knew that someone was trying to frame her and she had pretty good idea who. As she left the Principal's office she ran down the hall towards the exit. She had to catch her primary suspect before he left the school.

As she neared the main exit she spotted her target who was about to push open the main entrance doors.

"Cartman you fat fuck!" she yelled furiously as she ran towards him.

Cartman stopped, turned, and faced her, his already angry expression deepened.

"What?!" he yelled back at her.

Wendy ran right up to him and grabbed his collar. She pulled him down to her eye level and spoke through gritted teeth.

"You fucking basterd, you framed me!" She shook him in anger.

Cartman roughly smacked her hands away and pushed her away from him.

"Fuck you bitch, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about"

Beneath his boiling anger Wendy detected seemingly genuine confusion over her accusation.

Wendy tilted her head at him.

"Fucking lier"

"Rot in hell cunt! It was nothing to do with me"

She bore into him, he held her gaze. Now she was really confused. If it wasn't Cartman, then who?

"No...no it had to be you, only you could come up with something as stupid as that" she looked away trying to think it through.

Cartman rolled his eyes and shook his head as if she was wasting his time.

"Whatever it was you think I did don't you think I would be rubbing your face in it instead of denying it?"

As Wendy thought about it further, she realized that he was right. Cartman was a sadist and would tell people he had done something to hurt them so he could see and saver their outrage and/or sadness. This left the rather scary question of who had really set her up. Cartman turned from her and headed out the door.

Be a good girl and slit your wrists for me" He spat.

**[Eric Cartman. 1:00 pm. Just outside the school]**

Cartman was seething with anger and pure hatred.

Kyle had really fucked today. He had hit him where it hurt most and Cartman was not about to let it slide. As he made his way outside the school gates he suddenly noticed a tall figure wearing a black hoody watching him while leaning on a sign post. Cartman felt like venting.

"Hay dip shit! The fuck are you looking at!" Cartman shouted at the figure.

Cartman had been screwed over times ten today and he felt like taking it out on someone. He quickly stalked over to the stranger and stood a few meters from him.

"If you want entertainment, I'll fucking give it to you!"

The stranger just stood there for a full minute before pushing himself off the sign post and un-hooding himself.

"I'm just checking in on my little half brother, that's all" He said with a sarcastic tone.

Upon seeing the strangers face, Cartman immediately took a step back. He knew this stranger well. He was the only person who Cartman hated almost as much as he hated Kyle.

Scott Tenorman.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**[Eric Cartman. 1:03 pm. outside South Park joint Elementary/high school. Just outside the school]**

"Scott Tenorman!" Cartman shouted in anger and surprise.

Scott grinned and spread out his arms.

"In the flesh" his voice sounded sickly.

Cartman took another step back and stared in disbelief. Why the hell was he here? They hadn't seen each other in, what was it? Nine years?

"What the fuck are you doing back in South Park? I thought you lived in Denver" Cartman demanded. He felt numb.

"I do, but a friend of yours got in touch and convinced me to help him out in teaching you a lesson" Scott said his voice full of venom.

He took a step forward.

Cartman frowned at him and stood his ground.

"What friend?"

But Cartman was sure he already knew the answer.

"I dont know, some teen named Kyle, it doesn't matter anyway" Scott clenched his fists and took another step forwards.

"I've been waiting nearly ten fucking years to kick the shit out of you" Scott hissed.

Before Cartman could do anything to defend himself Scott leaped forward and smashed his fist into Cartman's face with brute force.

Falling onto his back Cartman felt blood pour out of his nose and was unable to see through his left eye. The pain was unimaginable. Scott quickly leaped on top of him and began to beat the light out of his half-brother. Cartman tried pushing Scott off him but was eventually overcome by the pain of the blows he was receiving.

Cartman hoped he would pass out before to long.

Finally Scott stopped his relentless punching and grabbed Cartman's collar. He pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear.

"You know fatboy, I remember seeing your mum while she was heavily pregnant with you, I was five or six" he said with an angry grin.

Cartman felt nothing put pained anger and the extreme hunger for revenge. By sending eveyone that video of his mum AND sending Scott buttfucking Tenorman to beat the crap out of him Kyle had signed his own and Scott's death warrant. Scott continued with his taunting.

"I remember looking out the window and seeing her arguing with my father, they both looked pretty pissed" Scott looked right into Cartman's eyes as he spoke.

"Your mother had tears coming down her cheeks, she was asking him to help support you money wise, and he told her..." Scott cut himself off and laughed before he resumed.

"He told her to fuck off out of his life because he had no time or money for a whore and her bastard child, he had a real women and son to take care of, that was my father for you, he knew who the better people were"

Cartman couldn't decide what surprised him most.

The fact that Scott had been aware that he had a half-sibling from a young age or how much his words actually hurt.

Cartman didn't give two shits about what Jack Tenorman might have thought about him before his birth. Cartmen felt nothing for his father. But the image of his mother being left alone in the cold crying hurt Cartman in a way he hadn't know before.

This emotional pain only lasted a few seconds however as sweet rage quickly overcame him. With a bloodthirsty roar Cartman pushed Scott off of him and threw a series of punches at him.

The 23 year old threw up his arms in an attempt to protect his face from Cartman's blows and kicked at him. This did little to stop Cartman's blood frenzy however and he beat his half-brother to the snowy ground.

Slam! Slam! Slam! Cartman pounded his fist into his brothers face without hesitation, without remorse, taking pleasure in the pained groants Scott made. Cartmen felt Scott's nose break under his fists.

He grinned, he liked that.

Cartman couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to simply hurt Scott, he wanted to rip his head off with his bare hands and shove it up his ass. Using his left arm to shield his face Scott used his right hand to search for a weapon. He rapped his fingers around a thick stick and swung it. Cartman tried ducking but was simply too slow. The stick broke over his head and knocked Cartman into blessed unconsciousness.

Scott, blinded by pain, decided now was the best time to escape

**[Wendy Testaburger. 1:12 pm. South Park School. By the school lockers]**

The empty hallway echoed with noise every time Wendy made a sound. She closed her locker and turned around swinging her bag over her shoulder. Her mind was racing.

Someone was clearly trying to frame her, but Wendy couldn't figure out how someone had managed to hack her school computer profile and send the picture in her name. She couldn't even figure out who would do that.

Her first suspect had naturally been Cartman. As far as Wendy was concerned only he could come up with something as retarded as what they were accusing her off.

But when she had accused him of it he had denied it. For a normal person this would be the natural thing to do. But for Cartman it was rare. Cartman would typically talk about his crimes to his victims faces so he could gain a sadistic satisfaction from their despair or outrage. Therefore if it had been him he would have taunted her instead of just reasoning with her that it wasn't him.

She just didn't know what to do. If it wasn't Cartman then who? She was about to push open the main doors and step outside when a voice called to her from behind.

"Wow Wendy, you look pretty pissed off"

Wendy turned to see Kyle walking toward her with his hands in his orange jacket pockets, looking at her with a contemptuous frown.

"Oh...yeah, Victoria just accused me of something I didn't do so it's kinda pissed me off, but I'll deal with it" Wendy did her best to sound friendly but it wasn't easy.

Ever since finding out that she had beaten his test record for this year, Kyle had been acting like an eight year old child. He had ignored everyone for almost a week before coming out of his little tantrum and even then he had been acting strange. Even in their last class Kyle had spent most of it shooting her angry looks. Still, whatever spite she had against him she had to recognize that Kyle was and would probably always be her long term boyfriend's best friend.

It was the same story with Cartman and Kenny. She may not like them (especially Cartman) but she loved Stan and knew that if s ever made him choose between her and his three best friends...well, it was very possible she wouldn't win.

Kyle eyed her for a second, maintaining his frown.

"You mean that shopped photo of her kissing Mr Mackey?"

Wendy's heart skipped a beat and her blood ran cold.

"Ye-yeah"

"That was me, I did that"

"I...what?" she whispered in disbelief.

Kyle just stared at her with his frown.

"It was me, I've framed you" he said bluntly.

Wendy felt her shock turn into outrage.

"But...Why?...what the hell did I do to you?" She shouted, unable to stop herself.

Kyle twisted his expression into a hateful one.

"Because you deserve it, you pretend to be this perfect little teen but deep down your no better than Cartman. The only difference between you two is that he doesn't pretend, he knows what he is. But you…" Kyle hissed his words at her, deeply repressed anger now erupting from him.

Wendy clenched her fists.

"You don't know anything about me Kyle!, I'm nothing like Cartman and you know it! your just jealous that I beat you in the tests fair and squire, grow up you baby!" Wendy yelled at him.

Kyle exploded into a fit of rage.

"Fair and squire? Fair and Sqiure! My ass. You weren't the one who everyone was pressruring into being 100 percent perfect, you didn't have dozens of people judging you if you failed. You got lucky and then you just stood there in front of me and gloted with Cartman. So fuck you Testaburger! Take your karma and live with it"

Wendy felt like she was about to punch him but restrained herself. Stan wouldn't…she just had to stay in control.

"What the fuck do you think gives you the right to punish me! I'm going to tell Stan all about this. Then we'll see if he really is so loyal to you" her cheeks turned bright red in anger.

Kyle looked unmoved

"Making Stan choose shows just hoe selfish you are Wendy, and try not to feel too bad . Fat boy is getting his punishment too, In fact he's now gotten both of them by now" Kyle told her, bittness as thick as fog.

"Cartman?" Wendy was beginning to question Kyle's mental state.

kyle looked at his phone

" For Cartman it was releasing a humiliating video of the only person he cares for, and then have Scott Tenorman show up and beat the shit out of him"

Kyle looked at his watch

"Scott should be done with that by now"

Wendy knew who "the only person Cartman cares for" was.

Kyle was probebly talking about Mrs Cartman the only person in the world who Cartman might actually give a crap about. Wendy had never met the women one on one but as far as she could tell she had once been the local slut whom everyone slept with.

This had stopped (mostly) around about the time Wendy had finished fourth grade but she still heard rumours and still saw what Cartman did to people who even so much as eyed her up.

"So what? Do I get a second punishment too? I swear to god Kyle, if you even try….." she snapped.

Kyle shot her a disgusted look and tied his hands behind his back.

"Stan was telling me about your baby brother a few weeks ago you know" He looked her straight in the eyes.

Wendy's eyes widened as the words "Baby brother" left Kyle's lips.

Kyle continued

"He told me that you've been having a hard time connecting with him since he was born, that you feel almost...resentful of him" kyle shook his head at her.

"I have a little brother, I'd take a bullet for him. It really proves to me the kind of person you are that you would get jealous over your brother getting all the attention"

Wendy suddenly shot forward and grabbed his collar. She suddenly felt a huge amount of affection for her baby brother.

" You have no idea what your talking about, so just shut up!"

Kyle pushed her off and smoothed his collar

"My point is, seeing how you're going to be single soon, you'll be able to spend more time with him" Kyle told her through gritted teeth.

He moved slowly around her and towards the main entrance.

"What!" she demanded "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You really think you can get Stan to…"

"After I tell him what I know? Yeah I do"

"And that is?"

Kyle spat onto the floor before disappearing out the door

"Wait and see"


	13. Chapter 13

**[Eric Cartman. 5:50pm. Cartman's house]**

Cartman Stood in his room and watched the snow fall from the darkening sky. His face was covered in cuts and bruises from his fight with his half-brother, though luckily he didn't have a black eye or anything.

After Scott had knocked him out and left him in the freezing cold he had lay there for at least ten minutes before someone had found him and woke him up. Cartman had then limped home where his mother had then patched him up.

His mother was good that way. She was a lot like a combat mediac, patching him up after every injury and then sending him back into the fight.

He didn't tell herabout what had happened at school with Kyle and Scott though. He didn't want her getting in the way of his revenge plan...not that he had thought of one yet. He just explained it all away like he always did.

Then there was the business of his half brother. Cartman wanted to take both him and Kyle down separately so he could enjoy their separate pain and suffering over time and not at once.

And besides, taking down Scott would actually be pretty easy.

He sat down at his computer and began typing. As he did a sadistic grin formed on his lips and now and then he would let out a chuckle. After an hour of typing and making a few phone calls he leaned back in his leather sit and spin chair and smiled.

"Scott, the horrible things that are going to happen to you….." Cartman whispered to himself.

A knock at his drew his attention. His bedroom door then opened and his mother emerged with a worried smile.

"How is your face feeling sweetie? Has the swelling gone down?" she asked, approaching him and cupping his battered face.

Cartman spun his chair to her and spoke in his "mummies boy" voice.

"Yes mum, I'm fine now" he said tying his best to smile sweetly, though he really wasn't in the mood.

His mother smiled warmly.

"Oh that's good then. I ordered a pizza to cheer you up"

Cartman's fake smile quickly turned into a genuine one.

"Sweeeeeeet, pizza is kool" he muttered, nodding in agreement with his mother's actions.

"I still don't understand how…"

There was a knock at the front door which drew both of their attention.

"Oh my, that was fast" Cartman's mother commented before disappearing out of his room.

Cartman rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. He clicked on his webcam profile and noted Kyle was online. After a few seconds of consideration he clicked on Kyle's name. He waited for a few seconds before Kyle's face appeared in the video box.

He wore a very tired expression but managed to muster a frown.

"Oh for….What do you want fatass? Enjoy your family reunion?" Kyle hissed at him.

"I'm calling to say just one thing…it's on!" Cartman hissed back at the screen.

"Not scared fatass" Kyle muttered, now looking even more tired.

"If you want a fucking war then I'll fucking give you a nuclear war" Cartman promised.

He leaned in closer to the screen.

"Better enjoy your own family, because they may not be around much longer…."

Kyle opened his mouth to say something but Cartman disconnected him before he could. Cartman took a deep breath before closing his eye's for a moment, letting the feeling of raw hatred take him to a better place.

"Wow and I thought I was pissed at him" said a female voice that was not his mothers.

Cartman's eyes shot open and he spun to face it. Wendy Testaburger was standing in his doorway with her arms crossed and with a slightly amused smile on her lips. She was wearing her protective pink winter coat and black scarf which were both covered in snow. A thick pair of winter combats protected her legs along with hiking boots. Standared dress for walking around in south park

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed.

Wendy grinned thinned slightly.

"I'm happy to see you too" She retorted sarcastically.

He was surprised she had braved the fearsome snow outside just to come over to his house.

Cartman stood and walked up to her, stopping just inches from her face. He poked her in the shoulder before speaking.

"What in the hell are you doing here bitch!" he demanded.

Wendy slapped his hand away.

"You're planning to bring down Kyle right?" she asked spitting the word "Kyle" out like it was poison.

Cartman tilted his head, his interest peaked.

"What's it to you?" he said not bothering to keep his tone down.

She removed her scarf and unzipped her coat.

"Because I want in. The bastard has to pay" She spoke through her teeth.

"For what?"

Wendy then told him everything she knew. Cartman was surprised to hear that Kyle had also gone after Wendy too. In fact it was very unlike Kyle to go as far as starting a war with his best friend's girlfriend. Had Kyle finally snapped?

"That's pretty much all he told me" Wendy sat on his bed and let out an exhausted sigh.

Cartman nodded and stroked his chin as he sat back into his chair.

"So now you want me to help you get back at him?" he asked with cocky grin.

Wendy sat up a little straighter and frowned at him.

"No, I want us to work Together and clear my name, then get back at him"

Cartman still couldn't understand one thing. Why the hell didn't she just do this herself?

"Why do you want me to help you? I don't give a crap about what he did to you, I only care about what he did to me" Cartman told her bluntly. How had this not accord to her?

Wendy angrily stood and took a threatening step forward. She opened her mouth to scream something at him, but she closed her mouth at the last minute and breathed in deeply.

"Ok Cartman, I'll be honest with you, after Kyle told me what he had done I went home and tried to think of ways I could both clear my name with Victoria and get back at him. But despite being his best friend's girlfriend all these years I don't really know enough about him to come up with an affective plan...but you do"

Cartman stared at her thoughtfully for a moment after she finished talking. It made sense, Kyle and Wendy had figured out long ago that they couldn't co-exist peacefully and so avoided each other for Stan's sake. Until now their rivalry had been unspoken.

"I get it, you want me to help you because I know what hurts him most, is that right?" he tilted his head mockingly.

Wendy looked away and nodded bitterly.

"As far as I'm concerned he deserves whatever you throw at him" She growled

Cartman found great amusement at how angry Kyle had made her. If Cartman had known that being framed would piss her off so much he would have done it himself.

"I get that part Wendy, but I still don't see why I should help you. Kyle will burn for what he's done to me, but I honestly don't give a crap about what's happened between you and him"

Cartman leaned back and asked the most important question.

"What's in it for me? Why the fuck should I help a total bitch like you?" he said frowning at her.

She shot him an angry look and clenched her fists.

"We both get revenge on Kyle dumbass, isn't that good enough?" she hissed. Clearly the day had drained her of patients.

But Cartman's own temper was also running dangerously thin. He stood and looked down on her with contempt. He needed to make how he felt about her clear, he needed her to know how much he hated her.

"Let's make something clear here you hippie bitch! I am perfectly happy with getting Kyle back and letting you rot in the mess he's put you in. Don't you dare think for one minute that I'm just going to help you because we both hate the same person. After Kyle, your next on my list of people I hoped to see dead one day!"

Not giving her time to react he grabbed her by the arm he pulled her up and lead her to the bedroom door. He opened the door and pushed her out. She turned and glared at him.

"You're going to die miserable and alone you fat fucking monster!" she screamed at him.

Cartman smirked at her, loving her reaction.

"Sticks and stones bitch, now why don't you fuck off home and come back tomorrow when you have something to offer me"

He was about to close his bedroom door before he stopped and added.

"And it better be something good"

He slammed the door in her face and let out a chuckle. He felt much better now.

**[Stan Marsh. 7:00pm. The March's house. Stan's room]**

Stan cursed his luck as the words _game over_ appeared on his TV. Why the hell did Dead Space have to be so impossible? He threw his controller down and got up from his bed. Maybe a coke would lift his sprits.

He made his way downstairs towards the kitchen and passed the living room on the way. His older sister Shelly was watching TV soaps while his mother, Sharon, sat next to her reading a book. His Father, Randy, was napping on the second sofa.

Before he could enter the kitchen there was a soft knock at the front door.

"Stan, honey, can you answer that?" his mother asked.

Stan sighed and turned to the door. Upon opening it the face of his best friend appeared with a thin tired smile.

"Hay dude" Kyle said with a soft tone.

Behind him snow rampaged through the night's air.

Stan smiled and let him in out of the cold.

"Hay dude, what's up?" Stan asked noting the grim look on Kyle's face.

"Dude, we need to talk, it's about Wendy" Kyle sounded very grim.

Stan frowned with confusion for a moment before nodding and closing the door.

"Sure dude, no problem"

Stan felt a wave of dread come over him. Kyle hadn't spoken about Wendy since the incident in the hallway and Stan was worried Kyle was about to make his case against her. He loved Kyle like he was his twin, but he loved Wendy too.

Stan's mum looked up from her book and gave Kyle a warm smile.

"Hello Kyle" she said pleasantly.

"Hello Mrs March" Kyle replied, trying to return her smile.

"We can talk in the kitchen dude" Stan said, waving for Kyle to follow.

They both made their way into the kitchen and sat down on the table seats.

"So what's up dude?" Stan asked sipping his coke.

Kyle exhaled deeply and sat forward. There appeared to be a moment of hesitation in his expression. Like he was thinking about changing his mind. If he didn't want to talk about Wendy, that was fine with Stan. Stan just hated awkward or confrontational moments

"There's no easy way to tell you this Stan so I'm just gonna say it...Wendy cheated on you"

Stan blinked and there was a few seconds of silence.

His eyes widened in delayed shock and just stared at his best friend, unable to speak.

"W-what?" Stan said finally.

Kyle nodded and started fishing through his pocket.

"It's true, it was a year and a half ago during your…um… 'break'" Kyle said softly and placed what looked like a photograph onto the table.

Stan picked it up and stopped breathing. It was a photo of Wendy...and Craig...kissing. Stan didn't want to believe it but it was right in front of him. Like a sledgehammer, despair engulfed him.

"They only kissed...right?" Stan asked unable to take his eyes off of the picture.

Kyle shook his head and looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Stan...they spent the night together. Ask her tomorrow. If she says she didn't ask Craig. He won't deny it. He just promised not to talk about it" Kyle reached over and placed his hand on Stan's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry dude"

For the first time since fifth grade Stan felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"No...no...she wouldn't do that...she's not…" Stan felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Stan, I'm so sorry" Kyle repeated

"I…I got to call her….."

"Ask her to her face tomorrow. That way she'll have no time to try to explain it away"

Stan just sat there. In Kyle's eyes there appeared to be a hint of regret. But Stan just started sobbing, angrily.


	14. Chapter 14

**[Wendy testaburger. 7:30 AM. The Testaburger's house]**

The half asleep Wendy stomped down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She let out a yawn and rubbed her eye's. Her mother who was sat at the kitchen table drinking her coffee let out a mock gasp.

"Oh my its the girl from the Ring movie, have you seen my daughter?" She said teasingly and giggled.

"Very funny mum" Wendy growned and sat down at the table next to her mother.

She had only slept for six hours and was still very tired. She had spent the evening trying to figure out what she could offer the fatass in return for his help in clearing her name and getting back at Kyle but so far she hadn't thought of anything that she knew he would accept.

"Rough night honey?" her mother asked brushing strands of hair from wendy's face.

"yep" she replied misarbly.

"Awww well I'll make you some eggs and beans to cheer you up" her mother said soothingly.

Wendy smiled warmly at her and nodded. As her mother got up from her seat Wendy noticed for the first time her baby brother william watching her from his baby chair. In his hand was a half eaten soft biscuit which his mostly toothless mouth nippled on steadly. Wendy stared back at him and remembered how she had felt when Kyle had hinted that he would hurt him to get at her. Ok, he had admitted almost striaght away that he was just screwing with her but for those few seconds Wendy had felt extremly protective of him.

While wendy still felt a sense of bitterness toward him she couldn't help but now also feel a sense of obligation to protect him. William let out an exited yelp as their mother placed cut up banana peices on his plate and immediately began squeezing them in his tiny fist.

"I'm spending the day with William today so I can drive you to school if you like" her mum suggested putting a plate of hot food in front of her.

Wendy took one look out the kitchen window and at the near freezing snow blowing franticly around in the dark morning light.

"Yeah that would be great"

**[half an hour later]**

Wendy uncliped her seat belt and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"See you later" she said trying her best to sound cheerful

"Have a nice day sweetie" her mother replied

Wendy looked back at william who was in his baby snow suit and straped into his car seat. She swllowed her pride and leaned over the seat kissing him gently on his forhead.

"Bye Will" she said cheerfully to him.

The icy cold wind hit her hard as she exited the car so she double timed it to the main entrance. As soon as she was in the building she made her way to her locker and took her books. Looking across the hall she saw Cartman at his own locker talking to Kenny.

Now was probebly as good a time to talk to him as ever. She closed her locker and slowly made her way to him. Kenny was the first to see her and instead of his usualy friendly smile he gave her an almost...contemptus stare. Cartman turned to see what Kenny was staring at and an evil looking grin spread across his lips as he made eye contact with her.

"Speak of the devil" he mused with amusmant.

"You were talking about me?" She asked suspiciously.

"The whole school will by the end of today" Kenny muttered and looked away.

Cartman let out a chuckle.

whatever bullshit they were talking about Wendy decided to ignore them.

"Whatever, listen Cartman, about us working together to get back at kyle..."

Cartman put a finger on her lips and grinned. Wendy suddnly felt tense. Cartman only ever smiled like that when he proved a point.

"Trust me hippie, you've got much bigger problems"

"What?" she tilted her head in confusion.

Cartman chuckled again before leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

"I think you better go fine'd Stan, me and you should talk after he's done with you"

There was something about Cartman's tone and choise of words that made Wendy feel as if something was wrong.

"Why? what have you done?" she asked trying her best to keep her voice calm.

Cartman laughed crualy and crossed his arms.

"I haven't done anything, but your gonna hate Kyle a WHOLE lot more, even if whats about to happen is partly your fault" he said full of sadistic delight.

Cartman pointed down the hall.

"He's in the library"

Wendy stared at him for a few seconds before turning and walking down the hall without saying a word. She couldn't help but feel a pang of dread engulf her as she walked toward the librey. What had Kyle done? and what the hell did Cartman mean by "whats about to happen is partly your fault"?. She Pushed opened the library door and looked around. The only person present was Stan who was sitting at a table in the middle of the room with a depressed looking expression.

"Hay stan, whats wrong?, Cartman said you wanted to talk?" she said approching him.

Stan looked up at her with an almost angry look. He had black under his eye's and he looked liked he had been weeping.

"Sit down Wendy" he orderd coldly

Without a word she did. she had never seen Stan like this before and it was almost scary. He took what looked like a photo from his pocket and slammed it down on the table.

"Tell me what this is" he demanded with utter bitterness.

Wendy picked up the photo. Suddnly she froze in horror as she saw the photo's contents. It was a photo of her and Criag kissing in tokens back garden. Whoever had taken it most have hid in the bush's.

About two years ago Wendy and Stan had reached a point where they had began to argue about almost everything. To solve this they had decided to take a break from one another on the grounds that nether of them would see anyone else and remain loyal to each other. However while on this break Wendy had gone to one of Token's parties and after far too meny drinks began flirting with Criag. One thing led to another and before she knew it they had kissed...and before she could come to her senses she had commited the worst betrayel.

"W-where did you get this?" Wendy asked feeling panic beginning to take her.

"Kyle gave it to me, he said he found it at Craig's house" Stan said, his tone was icy cold.

"Stan you have to believe me, I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing" she pleaded.

"Kyle also told me you spent the night together...that true?" Stan looked her in the eyes.

Wendy opened her mouth but no words came out. So instead she looked down and nodded as tears began to slide down her cheeks. Stan clanced his fists and spoke in a bitter tone.

"If you had told me striaght away I might have understood, you were drunk after all and I dont blame you for that" he said with tears now building up in his own eyes.

"But you chose to hide it from me and lie to my face, and at the moment I can't bring myself to forgive you for that"

As he spoke all Wendy could do was silently weep. She looked up at him through her tears.

"Stan please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't" she whispered.

"I'm breaking up with you Wendy, I'm sorry, but for now thats the way it has to be"

Stan got up and silently left her to herself. Wendy just sobbed. And sobbed. and sobbed.

**[Leopold "Butters" Stotch. School library. 8:10AM.]**

Butter's watched Wendy's relentless sobbing from the shadows. It was almost to painful to see. Why had Kyle done this to her? was this his own fault for allowing Kyle to do what he had said he would do?. By far the most painful thought was what Bebe would say if she knew he had done nothing to stop Kyle from hurting her best friend.

Turning on his heels he exited the library and began walking to his first lesson of the day. As he walked he decided he would do something about this. After school he would go to wendy and confess everything. she needed to know what kyle had done.

**sorry this was so short, promise the next will be nice and long :). if you havn't already check out my other SP fic "**A night of responsible study** " which takes place a year before this fic.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here ya go, hope its cool. leave a comment when your done.**

**[Eric Cartman. 2:40PM. garrisons 12th grade English class]**

"Eric wake up!" Mr garrison yell'ed and threw a stick of chalk at him.

Cartman jerked awake and sat up at his desk.

"What the fuck?" he snapped and rubbed his eyes.

"Go to sleep in your own time Eric, dont waste mine" Mr garrison said firmly and turned back to the black board.

Cartman leaned back in his seat and looked at his watch. Damn, he had only been asleep for 20 minutes and still had another 20 until the end of the lesson and the school day. He slowly and quietly reached under his desk and grabbed a handful of cheesy poofs which he stuffed in his mouth. Looking around the class he survay'ed the for something worthy of his attantion.

Stan was staring blankly at his note books with the most depressed look Cartman had ever seen. Earlier in the day Stan had broken up with Wendy due to the photo of her kissing Craig which had been given to him by Kyle. Cartman was suspicious on how Kyle had found a photo two years old during a time in which he was in direct conflict with Wendy, it was all to convenient. looking to his right he saw Wendy (who was seated in front of him, stan, Kyle, and kenny) still silently wiping the tears from her rosey red cheeks.

Suddnly and for no apparent reason Cartman found himself staring at her a little longer then he intended. The way her long black hair stuck to Her pale tear soaked face seemed quite beautiful for some reason and he felt butterflies form in his stomach. Memories of that dream he had had of her flashed through his head and the feeling in his chest worsened. It was at that point that the voices in Cartman's head begain screaming at him to look away, but he didn't.

As he stared at her he try'ed to figure out why he hated her so much but at the same had these weird feelings pop up whenever he thought about her. The smile, it had all started with that fucking smile she had giving him a week ago, but why had that disturbed him so much? all he had done was make her laugh and she had just smiled at him like any normal human being would have. So why this reaction?

Wendy slowly brushed her hair from her sad eyes and wiped her face with her sleeve. As she did she spotted Cartman watching her and looked back at him with a sad but confused expression. Cartman just continued to stare at her as she stared back. It suddnly struck him that this was one of those rare moments where Wendy was looking at him without a frown or glare.

He wondered how Stan had felt everytime she smiled at him. he knew how he himself felt, everytime those two ether kissed or huged or whatever Cartman always felt utter hatred for the both of them. He didn't know why, he just did. Anywhy it didn't matter anymore, their romance it appeared was over.

"For now" he thought grudgingly

Wendy blinked a few times and mouthed the words "What?"

Without saying or doing anything Cartman looked away and didn't look at her again for a while. Finaly after much inner conflict he took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. As Mr garrison dismissed them Cartman quikly grabbed his bag and walked over to the door. He waited for Wendy and Bebe to pass him before slipping the note into Wendy's hand as descretly as possible.

Wendy's eyes widened for a moment before going back to normal. She didn't turn to look at him so she must have gaussed that whoever was passing this note wanted to remain discreet.

"Good" Cartman thought "the bitch can think"

Wendy walked up the hall with Bebe right next to her whispering sympathetic and comforting words. Cartman took one last look at her before turning and walking away.

**[Wendy Testaburger. 3:05. School hallway]**

Wendy reached her locker and opened it. The first thing she saw was the picture of stan that was taped to the door. Immediately she felt a new wave of tears beginning to form and she slammed the locker shut in dispair and wept. Bebe wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Look wendy, if he's going to get this worked up about something that happened back at the end of tenth grade then he's not worth crying about" Bebe said trying to calm her.

"No Bebe he's right...I...I did lie to him...and I did betray him" she whimpered

Bebe hugged her tighter

"I don't want to sound all Ross and Rachel but you were on a break for god sake" she reasoned

Wendy shook her head and closed her eyes.

"No becouse we BOTH agreed that we wouldn't see other people..." Wendy sobbed

Bebe let out a sigh and stroked her friends hair soothingly.

"It'll work out sweetie...it'll work out"

Wendy wished she could believe her. Bebe let her go and smiled warmly.

"If you need to talk just say, ok " Bebe said trying to sound cheery.

Wendy wipped her face and nodded. Bebe turned to her locker and began rooting through it. Wendy suddnly remebered the note someone had slid into her hand at the end of class. She was sure it was Cartman. She extracted it from her pocket and opened it. it read

_forget about paying me...for now. Meet me at my house and we can disscuse Opration: crush the jewfag_

_P.S.: I STILL HATE YOU BITCH!_

_cartman_

Wendy blinked in suprise as she read it. first she had found him staring at her in class with an unreadable expression and now it seemed he was going to help her against kyle without her having to pay him in advance. She didn't like it, it was too uncartman and that made her suspicuse. Still, the urge to get back at the person respoinsible for framing her for a crime she didn't do and then destroying her relationship with stan was simply too strong to ignore.

She would have to take the chance.

**[20 minutes later]**

With a deep breath Wendy knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Mrs Cartman appeared with a friendly and warm smile.

"Oh hello...Wendy is it? Erics in his room, he said for you to just go striaight up" She said smiling and stepping aside to let her in.

"Thank you miss Cartman" Wendy replied politly

Looking at her, Wendy could see where Cartman got meny of his looks from. Cartman had inherited Liane's nose eyes and hair, the only diffrants was that while Cartmans hazal eyes were harsh looking his mother were soft and gentle. Wendy made her why toward Cartmans room and noted for the first time the photos on the walls. Wendy had never really heard about Cartmans extended famliy and so was suprise to see so meny photos of what looked like famliy members. It was easy to forget that he was human.

She reached his bedroom door and knocked three times.

"Don't knock, ether come in or don't" said an irritated voice on the other side.

Wendy entered the room and found Cartman typing on his Computer.

"Sup ho" he asked and then saw her depressed face.

"whats wrong with you? you look like you've just got dumped"

Cartman erupted into sadistic laughter. Wendy felt her saddness turn into a hot anger and she rushed forward and grabbed his collier.

"If you just braught me here to mock me then I'll just beat you senseless and go home" she hissed

Cartman through up his hand and stopped laughing.

"ok, ok, I'm only joking geez"

She unhanded him and turned away. Cartman stood up and walked around her to face her.

"Look Wendy, stop being misrable and turn your tears into rage, think of how sweet it will be to see Kyle crumple" he said turning his hand into a fist.

"I have a plan to clear your name with victoria" he said out of the blue.

Wendy looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm listening" she mummerd darkly.

Cartman smircked and rubbed his hands together. He placed his hands on her shoulders and seated her on his bed before sitting beside her.

"Ok, this is how it goes down, Kyle keeps everything on his laptop which never leaves his room, its possible that he used that laptop to photo shop the picture of victoria and Macky that he used to frame you, All we have to do is sneek into his room and hack his laptop, if we fined proof that he created the picture then your home free"

Wendy frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"Cartman were not kids anymore, we won't just get away with it if were caught, plus I'm eighteen now and your nearly eighteen so if his parents press charges then were fucked"

Cartman frowned back at her and clenched his fists again.

"Ok ho, first of all I turned eighteen a few months ago so fuck you, second of all I guarantee you we won't get caught" he stated confedantly

Wendy stared at him long and hard. He lifted is arm and snaked it around her shoulder, a move which suprised her.

"Wendy I can tell that by telling stan what happened between you and Craig, kyle has hurt you beyoned measure" Cartman spoke softly with sympathy

Wendy was shocked. Was Cartman actully caring?

"Wendy...let me help you" he whispered gently.

Wendy was totaly lost for words, was Cartman trying to reach out to her on a emotional level? she suddnly felt guility about thinking him non-human.

Cartman's sympathetic face suddnly twisted into an evil smirck and a crual laugh escaped his lips.

"Isn't that cute, Wendy actully thinks I give a shit HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA" Cartman held his large belly as he laughed at her.

"ASSHOLE, FUCK OFF AND DIE" Wendy screamed at him, how dare he mess with her like that.

Cartman wiped a tear from his eye and stopped laughing (but still chucked).

"Trust me Wendy, for your own good, never EVER think I care about you, now get out, I'll meet you at Kyles house at midnight, BE THERE"

Wendy, still outraged, lifted herself up and stormed out of his room. She hoped there was a hell so Cartman could burn forever.

**leave a review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**[Eric Cartman. 3:35PM. his house]**

Cartman watched Wendy leave his house and walk away into the snow from his bedroom window. Screwing with her head had been fun of course but he couldn't stop thinking about...her looks. Her eyes, her lips, her hair, her skirt, her slender legs...

"SNAP OUT OF IT" his mind screamed

Turning to his computer he shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh. What the hell was wrong with him? why couldn't he get that left wing hippie slut out of his head? she was a tool to be used and an enemy to be crushed...nothing more. He kept telling himself this as he logged onto his computer and checked his emails. After an hour of online poker games Cartman noticed the time on his moniter and a sly grin crept across his face.

He got up and picked up an old mobile phone that was laying next to his Iphone. He had double checked to make sure no one could possible trase it back to him so he was safe making the call. the first step in his totel revenge plan had come.

**[**_Sergeant_ Harrison Yates.** Park county police force]**

As soon as the phone rang Yates answered it. Officer Barbrady sat up in his chair only narrowly managing to stop himself from falling off. Both of them had been expecting this call since yestaday.

"Sergeant Yates here" he said calmly

"Its Mich connor" said a voice on the other end.

"Ah mister connor we..."

"Shut up and listen sergeant" Mich conner's voice snapped

"Did you get the info on the UnSub I sent you?" he asked

"Yes we did, all we need now is a name and a location" Yates answered

"Good, his name is Scott tenorman, he lives in Denvor but if you hurry you can catch him at the south park bus station"

"copy that" Yates said and hung up.

He turned Barbrady and tilted his head toward the door while grabbing his gun.

"lets move and get this scumbag"

**[one hour later. Scott tenorman. Park county police force. south park town jail]**

As the police officer pushed him into the dark cell Scott began to panic. One moment he was on his way to get the bus back to denvor and the next two police officers were pining him down and telling him he was under arrest. The officer locked the cell door and Scott felt very trapped.

"Please I don't understand what I've done wrong" Scott begged

The officer frowned and stabbed a figure at him

"You know damn well what you've done you pervert, luckly for us Mich Connor informed us about the 15 year old girl before you could run away to denvor"

Scott's jaw dropped and he ran up to the jail bars and shook them. he was close to tears.

"PLEASE! I have no idea what your talking about, what 15 year old girl?" Scott was close to breaking point.

"Whatever buddie, save it for tomorrow" the officer spat as he exited the room and closed the door.

Scott suddnly felt completly alone. But unfortunetly for him...he wasn't.

"Scott Tenorman?" asked a deep voice behind him.

Scott turned to see that he was sharing his cell with two other men. Both were very muscular and were covered head to toe in what looked like neo-Nazi and cult tatoos.

"W-why do you want to know?" Scott felt a cold fear grip his guts.

"A friend of ours wants us to give you a lesson in knowing when to stay away" said the taller one fiendishly.

"And we've got alllllll night together" the shorter one hissed.

Before Scott could shout out they both grabbed him and wrestled him toward a small table that sat in the middle of the cell. They slammed him on it and the shorter thug held him there.

"Oh by the way" the taller one said while unzipping his trousers.

"Eric Cartman says hi"

**[Wendy testsaburger. 6:00PM. Her house]**

Wendy lay on her bed slowly stroking her long hair. She still couldn't believe that Stan had dumped her, it really hurt. And after all it was partly her fault. It had been her who had gotten drunk and slept with Craig, and it had been her alone who had decided to keep it from Stan all this time. mabye this was karma, her just punishmant.

Ether way, she wasn't going to let kyle get away with using it against her. Wendy would make him bag for forgivness after she and Cartman were done with him. A small grin worked its way across her tear soaked face as she thought about how sweet her revenge would be. And with Cartman helping her out she was sure to win. Speaking of Cartman, Wendy wondered what had changed his mind about helping her. Mabye he had realised that helping her would help him achive his own Vengence in the long run. Ether way Wendy was sceptical of his motives.

She would have to put aside her distrust for him for now however. Without him she could not clear her name with Principal Victoria or effectivly get back at kyle. Still, Cartman's sudden change in attitude made her suspicious of his true motives. Also he had been staring thoughfully at her in class which was very unlike him. But at the moment she was too tired to think about why's and if's. Looking at her clock she saw she had four good hours before she had to sneek out and meet up with Cartman for his little night time raid on kyles house. She closed her eyes and decided to get at least three hours of sleep before leaving.

**[Dream]**

Wendy sat on a bench next to the pond admiring the frozen scenery. Sitting next to her with his arms around her was Stan who smiled lovingly at her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, pefectly happy with the moment. Suddnly their peace was interupted by what sounded like a sinister chuckle. She opened her eyes to see Kyle and Cartman standing in front of them looking down on them with evil looking smirks. Wendy let out a yelp as she studied them for their appearance was horribly disfigured.

Cartman had swastikas and other hate symbols cut into his flesh which oozed with blood. His clothes were twisted and torn and his shoulders and head burned with yellow flames. Black razor wire snaked its way across his body and acid bubbled fron his mouth. But what scared Wendy the most were his eyes. He eye's burned Red with anger and bour down into her soul. He was the very personifcation of Hate. Kyle had what looked like serpent features, With yellow snake eyes and a snake's tongue that hissed at her.

She screamed as they began to reach out for her. Luckly Stan stood up and pushed them away from her while shouting at them. Kyle took a step forward and whispered in Stan's ear. Stan turned back to his girlfriend and looked down at her in dismay. His dark blue eyes were suddnly full of black tears as he held up a photograph. Wendy covered her face in shame and dispair. no, this wasn't happing, not again. Stan turned away from her in disgust and walked away. Kyle laughed at her and turned to follow stan.

Wendy wept and wept and wept. She wanted to be back in her boyfriends arms and held tightly. She suddnly remembered that Cartman was still watching and looked up at him. To her shock she saw that he was now his normal self, the demonic Cartman gone. He gave her a wickedly charming smile and extended his hand out toward her.

"Take my hand wendy" He whispered

There was something that drew her to him, a kind of lovable wickedness, but she didn't move.

"Take my hand and I'll make it all better" his words were almost seductive to her.

Unable to resist him, she held out her hand which Cartman took. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. Wendy blinked as his harsh hazel eyes stared into her, making her feel overwelmed. She closed her eyes and waited to feel his lips brush passed hers.

**[awake]**

Wendy's eyes shot open and she sat up screaming. She quickly slammed her hand over her mouth and looked around the room. Everything was quite and still. she looked at her bedside clock for the time and saw it was 11:50PM. Shit! she was going to be late meeting up with Cartman outside Kyle's house. Taking a deep breath she threw herself out of bed and quickly undressed. She then threw on some dark jeens on with a black T shirt and a black hoodie. She figured the darker she looked the less likley she was going to get caught doing whatever Cartman had planned.

As she crept down the stairs toward the front door her thoughts went back to her dream. What the hell had that been about? why the hell was she having romantic dreams about kissing Cartman? she felt the butterflies beginning to form in her belly again and she shook the image of Cartman from her mind. The last thing she needed when dealing with Eric Cartman was to be thinging about a romantic dream invoving him.

"Keep it together Testabuger...keep it together" She whispered to herself as she headed out the door.

**[**Leopold "Butters" Stotch. 11:50PM. His house] ****

Butter's opened his eyes and looked out of the window next to his bed. It was the guilt, it was keeping him awake. He had to tell Wendy what he knew or it would keep eating away at him. Seeing Wendy crying like that today had nearly killed him, he didnt like having a hand in peoples misery, even if it was only partly. He had tried telling wendy the truth after school but she had left to quickly for him to catch up with her. Tomorrow he would tell her, it was the only way for him to feel better about it all.

A slender arm snaked its way across his his naked back and a hand curressed his bare chest. Dispite himself, he let a tired grin form on his mouth as he felt a hot breath on his ear.

"hay, whats wrong?" Bebe whispered softly and smoothed her hand down his arm.

Butters rolled over and faced her. He smiled as warmly as he could and kissed her on the lip's.

"I love you Bebe" he said truthfully.

She let out a heavenly giggle and stroked his face.

"I love you too Butter's" she whispered and the two embraced.

**please leave the odd comment, always makes my day lol **


	17. Chapter 17

**[Eric Cartman. Midnight. near Kyle's house]**

Cartman tapped his foot as he waited silently in the large bush outside the Broflovski's house. Where the hell was she? she was suppose to to have been here five minutes ago. Still, dispite being annoy'ed with Wendy's lateness, Cartman couldn't help but feel high in spirts. With Scott out of the way he could now focus his attention on repaying kyle...in full.

He heard footsteps coming from the street and lay low to avoid detection. Wendy appeared sneeking up the street and looking around for him. She stopped beside the bush where Cartman was hiding and contuined to look around for him. Cartman silently exdended his arm and in one smooth and quick action grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the bush. Wendy opened her mouth to scream but Cartman put his hand over it and held her close enough to whisper.

"Its me ho, calm down" he whispered.

Wendy stopped her kicking and pushed him away from her.

"Jesus Cartman, you scared me to death, I thought you were gonna rape me or something" she said taking a relieved breath.

Cartman grinned and shook his head.

"Not today, now stay quite and follow me" he commanded.

He turned and climbed out of the bush's where he proceeded to sneek around the house and into the back garden. Looking around he saw that the coast was clear and waved Wendy to follow. The two made their way to the kitchen window were Cartman took off his backpack and took out a some rope. He tied it to a nearby tree and then swung it over a pipe that was fixed on top of the house.

"You see the window below the pipe?" cartman whispered

Wendy looked up and nodded.

Cartman took a step forward and began to tie the rope around her waist. She looked at him puzzled.

"Good, thats kyles room, your climbing to it"

Wendy grabbed his arms and shot him a scared look.

"Are you kidding me? what if I'm too heavy and you lose your grip on the rope? I could break something"

Cartman sighed with irritation. He quickly got to one knee and wrapped his large arms around her legs, he then lifted her off the ground with little effort.

"Iv'e eaten KFC meals that wighed more then you bitch, so quit whining" he snapped at her.

Wendy grabbed his shoulders tightly and an uneasy look appeared on her face.

"C-Cartman! put me down!" she whispered loudly

He grinned at her as he held her up.

"Whats wrong Wendy? Is my head closer to your waist line then Stan ever got?"

"PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled out angrly.

Without warning her in advance he let go of her and she landed unevenly on her feet. Cartman let out a chuckle before pointing at the Kyles bedroom window once more.

"Now shut up and climb, when your inside creep into the kitchen and unlock the door for me" he ordered.

Wendy stared at him in contempt for a few seconds before eventually turning and using the drain pipes to pull herself up. Cartman pulled the rope which stopped her from falling suddenly (though he was tempted to simply let go anywhy). Wendy quickley climbed the drain and opened the already half open window where she disappeared inside. Cartman prayed that she was at least smart enough not to wake anyone. After 2 minutes the backdoor opened for him and he hurried inside.

"What now smartass" she said crossing her arms.

Cartman walked past her and started toward the stairs.

"Now, hippie bitch, we get that info to clear your name" Cartman hissed

They quietly snuke upstairs and entered kyles room. Kyle lay in his bed asleep, snoring lightly. Cartman felt a wave of pure, unending, ultra strong Hatred take over him as her saw his true enemy. Cartman walked over to the bed and stared down at him. Did Kyle really think he could get away with massing with Cartmans mum and using Scott to beat the crap out of him?. Cartman leaned in closer to his sleeping nemisis.

"I swear on my granmothers grave that you'll pay jew" Cartman whisperd to the sleeping Kyle.

"your gonna _Burrrrn_" he hissed into Kyles ear.

"Cartman you'll wake him up!" Wendy gave him a slight tap on the shoulder in annoyance.

Cartman shot her an evil glare before going over to Kyles desk and opening the laptop. The password was easy to figure out and after that it was smooth sailing. Cartman quickly found the picture Kyle had edited to frame Wendy and copy'ed it onto his memory stick which he had brought with him. After he was done with that he turned to her with a cocky grin.

"You owe me big" he snickered .

The traces of a smile formed around her mouth as he held up the memory stick in front of her.

"Good, now lets get the hell out of here" Wendy said turning on her heels.

"Ok ok jeez" he whispered and put the stick away. Before Cartman and Wendy could leave a third voice suddnly spoke.

"What the fuck are you two doing in my room?"

Both Cartman and Wendy froze on the spot. Cartman slowly turned to see Kyle sat up on his bed with a mixed express of confusion and anger.

"Oh hay Keeyle, whats up" Cartman said casually, he took a step toward Kyle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyle demanded now staring at wendy. She looked at Cartman for support.

"Nothing, just hanging out" Cartman smoothed.

There was an awkwared silence before Cartman spoke again.

"Ok kyle, I know you want to be totaly lame and tell your mum and dad that we broke into your house and everything, but before you do consider this"

Cartman walked over to Wendy and pushed her forward slightly. He grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled them back forcing her to push out her chest.

"If you stay quiet Wendy her will pleasure you with her boo..."

"CARTMAN!" Wendy yelled and slapped him.

Kyle threw his covers off of him

"Screw you fatass, my dad is gonna sue you so bad that your mum will have to blow Bill Clinton himself to get you a trailer to live in" Kyle spat and swung himself out of bed.

With the mention of his mother Cartman suddnly felt that wave of hate engolf him again. As Kyle walked passed them toward his parents room Cartman suddnly and brutally shot his head forward and smashed it into Kyles nose. Kyle flew backwards and landed on his back completly unconscious. Cartman cluched his forhead, damn that hurt.

"Oh my god Cartman" Wendy shrieked putting her hands over her mouth.

Cartman turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"Shut the fuck up and lets go" he hissed

**[5 minutes later]**

"I can't beileve you, you actully knocked him out, I mean...what if you really hurt him Cartman?"

Cartman was starting to get tired of Wendy's bitching and moaning, they had only been walking for five mintures and already he felt the urge to smash her face in with a axe.

"Ok Seriously Wendy shut up, he had it coming, and anyway he'll wake up tomorrow with no idea about what happened" Cartman said confidently, since when was he ever wrong.

"For our sake you better be right" Wendy snapped at him.

They both stopped in front of Wendy's house before she turned to him. Her expression softened considerably before she spoke.

"Look, thanks for helping me clear my name, it means alot" she said trying her best to give him a smile. Cartman folded his arms and frowned at her.

"Just remember that you owe me hippie, I expect you to return the favour whan I ask for it" he said sturnly

Wendy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Just don't ask me and Bebe to have a threesome with you or anything" she said humuorsly.

Cartman allowed himself to grin at her.

"Don't worry, niether of you are wothy of me anyway" he muttered.

She rolled her eyes a second time before walking toward her door.

"Goodnight" she murmured.

"Whatever" he said.

He turned and began walking away until Wendy called out to him.

"Oh and Eric?" she said almost timedly

Cartman turned and looked back at her. She smiled softly at him.

"Thanks...Really"

Cartman felt that all to familiar feeling in his gut as he studied her almost beautiful smile. Immediately he began to think of something witty or insulting to say to kill the wiredness. but his mouth betrayed his brain and spoke.

"Um...no problem Wendy" he said his mouth suddnly dry.

She flashed him a second smile before turning and disappeared inside her house. Cartman turned and began walking toward his own house. On the way he tried to think about how to hurt Kyle or how to use Butters against Bebe or vise versa, but he couldn't. All he could think about was Wendy...and he uttly hated that.

**Im so sorry this took so long, been busy with exams :( but I swear to follow this chapter soon with a nice and long one :) review and comment.**

**BTW if you think Im making Cartman too romantic or emotional, tell me. I want to keep him as Cartman-like and romanticly reluctant as possible. Keep Cartman Cartman if you know what i mean lol try. Id like to make it as twisted a pairing as possible.**


	18. Chapter 18

**[Wendy Testaburger. South park joint** Elementary/high school **school. **Principal Victoria's office**. Lunch break]**

Wendy leaned back into the chair as Kyle entered the office and shot him a smug smile. Kyle looked down at her with undescribed contempt before sitting on a chair next to her.

"Young man, do you have any idea about how much trouble your in?" Principal Victoria asked, her temper thin.

Kyle didn't say anything and just stared at the floor with a bitter look on his face. Wendy crossed her legs and smoothed her purple skirt, her satisfied grin glud to her lips.

"Not only did you frame a fellow student " the Principal continued "But you used my marriage to do it" The Principal's voice was close to shouting.

Principal Victoria removed her glasses and pinched her nose.

"You are free to go miss Testaburger, again I'm sorry for accusing you of a crime which you did not commit"

Wendy rose to her feet.

"Thats quite alright ma'am" Wendy said and turned towards the door.

Before she exited the room she turned her head to see Kyle looking at her hatefully. Principal Victoria was in the middle of cleaning her glasses and therefore couldn't see them. Wendy lifted her hand to her lips and sarcastically blew him a kiss. Kyle's fist clenched and he gritted his teeth. Wendy exited the office and began walking down the hallway, her grin still very much present. As she walked she spotted Mr and Mrs Broflovski walking toward the Principal's office. Shelia Broflovski was (as usual) frantically and loudly wondering out loud.

"I just dont understand why he would do something like this Gerald, I JUST DON'T!, mabye its Eric again, mabye their arguing again or mabye its his girlfriend, you know how they've been at odds lately, oh just don't know whats gotten into him Gerald!" Sheila ranted.

Gerald Broflovski didn't say anything, he calmly walked forward with a thoughtful but consurned expression. Wendy couldn't help but like Mr Broflovski, he always had something smart to say. They quickly disappeared around the corner and Wendy found herself giggling sightly, Kyle's mother would probebly kill him. Still, it wasn't over, Wendy may have cleared her name but she was still hurting from Stan's breakup and unless Kyle apologized to her for using her past against her she was going to make his life hell.

"With Cartmans help of course" she thought with a grin.

As she made her way toward the canteen to meet up with Bebe and the others she suddnly felt a tap on her shoulder. Wendy turned to see Butters standing behind her with a nervus look on his face.

"Hi Wendy...can I talk to you quickly" he asked quietly.

Wendy smiled at him and noted his nervuisness

"Ur sure Butters, what about?"

Butters looked around as if he was expecting to be stabbed and motioned to her to follow and Wendy did. They both entered the librery and Butters led her into the far corner. Wendy frowned, this was very unlike Butters.

"Butters is something wrong?" she asked now starting to sense something bad coming.

Butters exhaled deeply and ran his hand threw his blond hair.

"Ok Wendy, you know that photo that Kyle showed stan? the one with you and Criag?"

Wendy's frown became deeper and she felt that heavy sense of sadness snap her up again.

"Of course" she said swollowing a lump in her throat.

Butters lowered his eyes in shame and began rubbing his hands together.

"I...I know how Kyle got it...and who took it"

Wendy blinked in suprise.

"What?"

Butters looked her in the eye and stood a little strighter.

"Back in tenth grade...you know at the party where you and criag...well you know...I was at that party too and I had a camra with me that night that me and Kenny were using to take funny photos" Butters looked around before contiuning.

"At some point I gave it to clyde who wanted to take a photo of him and craig...but he was really drunk and was taking photos of pretty much everything, I didn't mind though so I let him have his fun...I later found the camra and took it home with me after the party was over and a few weeks later I got the photos developed and...and..."

"Found the photo of me and criag" Wendy interrupted with a dark expression.

Butters nodded and looked away in shame.

"That was two years ago Butters!, why didn't you come to me and how the hell did Kyle get his hands on it?" Wendy snapped, her temper now sparked.

Wendy was sure that her hostile reaction would prompt the total truth from Butters, however much to her suprise his shamful expression suddnly turned into a definant and angry one.

"Why didn't I tell you? why do you think?" Butters yelled catching wendy off guard.

"I was waiting for you to tell him yourself so I could give it to you, but you never did so what was I suppose to do? give it to Stan and ruin his life? I only stay'ed quiet because you did" he turned away from her.

Wendy took a step back in suprise to Butters's outburst. She had never seen this side of him.

"Butters I..." But the words failed in her throat.

After 30 seconds of silence she managed to speak.

"Your right...I'm sorry" she whispered fighting the tears back.

And he was, in the end it had been her who had decided to pretend that nothing had ever happened. She had had no idea she was also forcing a burden of silence on someone else too. She heard Butters exhale and he turned back to her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Its fine" he said in a low tone.

"Does that mean Clyde knew too?" she asked

Butters grinned and shook his head.

"He can never remeber anything after drinking" he assured her.

"But I still don't understand how Kyle got the photo" she needed to know that part more then anything.

Butters's guilty face returned and he began to play with his hands again.

"Now that part is my fult...after you didn't tell Stan I figured you probebly would't...and I didn't want the responibilty of having to keep both the photo from Stan's eyes so I..."

"Gave it to his closest and most trusted friend" Wendy stated, completing his sentance a second time.

Butters nodded

"It seemed like the right thing to do" he said tilting his head.

Wendy nodded and placed the peieces of the puzzle together in her head.

"When did you it to him?" she asked.

Butters thought for a moment before answering.

"About a month after it was taken"

Wendys mind raced. Kyle had had that incriminating piece of evidence of her and Criag for two whole years before finaly using it to end her relationship with Stan, but why wait two years? they hadn't liked each other since 6th grade.

"Thanks for telling me Butters, it means alot" she offed him a thin smile.

Butters nodded and gave her one of his warm comforting smiles which to her suprise actully made her feel good.

"I'm sorry Kyle used the photo the way he did...I thought I could trust him...I should have gone to you or burnt it or something" Butters stopped his mouth and simply shook his head. Wendy but a reasuring hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeez.

"You didn't do anything wrong Butters, in fact, apart from Stan your probebly the only other innocent one in all this"

Butters nodded and then shot her a pleading look.

"Don't tell Bebe, I don't want her too think I just stood by and let what Kyle did happen"

Wendy smiled

"I won't" she promised

**[Eric Cartman. same time. school lockers]**

Drinking deeply from his pepsi Cartman did everything he could to get that liberal hippie bitch out of his head. What the hell was wrong with him? so what if she had genuinely thanked him for his help? so what!. He looked left and right at the people around him, Stan and Kyle were speaking about Wendy's affair (though Cartman was still eager to find out where he got such a photo), Kenny was next to him talking to Clyde about video games. dull, boring. Suddnly Stan started shouting and Kyle backed off a little.

"NO! screw him, if he thinks he can fuck my girlfriend and get away with it he's got another thing coming!" Stan yell'd and stalked off down the hall.

"The hell?" Cartman muttered spotting the look of death on his friends face.

"STAN WAIT!" Kyle shouted and quickly looked to Cartman and Kenny.

"Why you just standing there? help me stop him" Kyle demanded and ran after Stan.

Cartman looked at Kenny who looked right back at him. After five seconds the two ran after their best friends.

"This should be fun to see" Cartman muttered.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

**leave a comment. happy new year to all :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**[Eric Cartman. South park joint** Elementary/high school. School hallways. Lunch break]****

A smooth sadistic grin spread across Cartmans lips as he watched Stan's fist smash into Criag's face. Cartman relished violence, he loved the animal feelings and lusts that went with it. Stan however wasn't the fighting type and immediately withdrew after hitting his target. Craig quickly recovered and shot Stan a shocked look which quickly turned angry.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"YOU FUCKED WENDY YOU FUCKING ASSWIPE" Stan screeched

Kyle and Kenny stood next to Cartman, watching with unease. Cartman felt a wave of irritation, If they warn't going to stop a fight the why the hell had they dragged him here? Craig took a step forward and clanched his own fists.

"So you finally found out? look Stan, it was two years ago and I was drunk" Criag reasoned.

Stan wasn't having any of it. He gave Criag a hostile push.

"I DON'T CARE, you knew what you did and you kept it from me for TWO FUCKING YEARS" Stan shouted and began to stalk forward.

"I had too! Wendy said she'd rip my cock off If I said anthing to anyone and I wasn't going to take my chances, remember that time she fucked Cartman up?"

"AY!" Cartman shouted back.

Stan just shook his head and grabbed Craig by the collier.

"Not good enough" He hissed and brutally kneed Craig in the ball's. Criag's face turned red and he fell to the ground groaning.

"That's enough Stan!" Kyle yell'ed and grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

Stan exhaled and seemed to calm. Then, without saying a word, turned and walked away. Cartman watched him go then turned to Kyle.

"And you call yourself his best friend" He said his voice sarcastic and harsh.

Kyle frowned.

"The fuck is that suppose to mean?" Kyle demanded.

"You knowingly ruined his relationship with Wendy just to get to her, If I didn't hate you so much I'd actully be proud" Cartman grinned at his nemesis, cocky and smug.

"You dont know shit fatboy, fuck you" Kyle spat back.

"Whatever jewboy, just watch your back, I WILL have my revenge" Cartman said it like it was a fact.

Kyle narrowed his eyes and waved his arm dismissively.

"Whatever bitch tits, oh and by the way I havn't forgot about you and that bitch snecking into my house last night, you headbutt like a 10 year old girl"

Cartmn let out a laugh before looking Kyle dead in the eyes and countering.

"How did that meeting go between your fat jew mum and victoria anyway?" he said in delight.

Cartman then imitated Mrs broflovski voice.

I just can't believe you framed another studant Kyle! oh think about that poor Wendy girl"

Kyle closed his eyes and clenched his fists, desperately trying to remain calm.

"Shut up Cartman" he warned.

Cartman turned to leave.

"Just watch your back ginger jew, because after I'm done with you you'll be wishing hitler had finished the job"

And with that Cartman walked down the hall and turned the corner. All in all he was pretty happy with himself, with scott now no longer a problem and with Wendy's name now clear, Cartman could now fully begain his revenge plan. Cartman rubbed his hands together in excitement. It was going to be EPIC.

**[Wendy testaburger. last lesson. Mr Macky's classroom. 3:55 PM]**

"M'kay now before we finish for the day I'm going to ask some of you to present your case studie of political movments, Eric your first M'kay" Mr Macky sat down at and waved to Cartman who sat behind Wendy.

Cartman walked to the front of the class and began a full blown speech about the Nazi SS while looking directly at Kyle. Wendy rolled her eyes, typical Cartman. Still, while she could never agree with the anti-semitism she could appreciate how much Cartman was pissing Kyle off. The redhead was staring back at Cartman seething with rage, but he didn't say anything. Cartman ended his speech by swinging his arm upward and shouting "Blood and Honour!"

"M'kay Eric thats enough!" Mr Macky said firmly and pointed to Cartmans desk.

Cartman (With a sly smile) walked back to his desk. As he did he looked down at Wendy and winked mischievously. Wendy couldn't help but grin back at him, he was such a prick, but in a strange way she liked that. Looking behind her she watched him sit himself down and shoot Kyle a cocky smirk. Studying him carfully she noted with suprise that in some ways he was actully quite appealing. His "Evil and forbidden" persona was kinda...sexy? Wendy faced her front and took a deep breath

"Cool it Testaburger, this is Eric Cartman were think about remember, public enemy number one!" her mind reminded her.

As she thought about it she wondered whether or not Cartman had ever been attracted to her. In third grade Wendy had openly expressed an attraction to him and had even gone as far to kiss him to relief the tension. However after that she had lost all feelings for him. As she thought about it even futher she realised that it was a year after that their hatred for each other had really grown. Was it because of what she did in third grade that had made him hate her so much?

The bell then rang to announce the end of the day. Wendy collected her books and walked out of the class. She found Bebe waiting by her locker for her and gave her a friendly hug.

"Feeling better?" Bebe asked keeping her tone soft. Wendy nodded and smiled at her best friend.

"Better then I was yestaday" She answered.

"You wanna come over to mine and bitch about people" Bebe suggested.

Wendy laughed and nodded.

"Sounds great, lead the way"

**[one hour later. Bebe's house]**

Wendy rested her head in her hand and sighed softly as Bebe continued to talk about her and Butters. As she spoke, Wendy's thoughts wondered back to Cartman. Why did he help her clear her name? it had to be more then a simple case of "I want to piss off Kyle" It had to be something else, what was his intent? and why suddnley willing to wait for her to return the favour?

The image of him winking at her filled her mind and she felt a grin spread across her lips. She wondered what it would be like to date him. Would he keep his distance physically? or would he simply grab her and take what he wanted. Wendy's grin widened slightly, it was probebly the second one, and in a twisted, lustful kind of way, she liked that.

"What are you grinning for?" Bebe asked, noticing her grin.

Wendy jumped as if she had been court doing something bad.

"Oh ur...no reason" Wendy stutterd.

Bebe's sparkling brown eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Come on, tell me" she persisted.

Wendy bit her lip for a moment. Well if she could talk to anyone about the opposite sex it was bebe. But Cartman was no ordanary person.

"Do you ever think about Cartman?" Wendy blurted out.

Bebe tilted her head in confusion.

"Cartman? why Cartman? in what way?"

Wendy sat up on Bebe's bed.

"You know, like in a...he's a boy/your a girl kind of way" Wendy hoped she wasn't sounding weird.

A knowing smirk appeard on Bebe's face.

"Oooooh, you mean like in a sexual way?"

"What! NO!" wendy yelled.

Bebe started laughing.

"Then what?" she pressed.

Wendy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know, a romantic way I suppose" Wendy mentaly kicked herself.

Bebe's giggling subsided and she lay down on the bed.

"Sweetie, the words 'romantic' and 'Cartman' dont mix" Bebe said matter-of-fact.

Wendy crossed her arms and eye'd her friend.

"Why would you assume I meant sexually? who the hell would want to sleep with him?"

"Well Red did" Bebe pointed out.

Well she had a point. While Red never really spoke about it, Wendy got the impression that she didn't regret it ether.

"I suppose" Wendy muttered and got up.

"And besides, I know for a fact most of the Girls in our year have some kind of twisted mental fantasy involving him" Bebe said a little too casually for wendy's liking.

Wendy turned and frowned at her friend.

"Your kidding right?"

Bebe giggled and sat up.

"Well why not, after all, his whole let-the-world-burn attitude is kinda sexy in some ways, but in the end its just a little night time fantasy, it means nothing"

Wendy giggled back and shook her head.

"Still" Bebe mused "I've always wondered what he would be like in be..."

"Stop right there!" Wendy shouted and threw her hands over her ears.

Bebe held her belly and laughed non-stop for a full minute before being forced to stop for air.

"your unbelievable" Wendy said grinning.

"Hay your the one who brought it up" Bebe countered.

"Yeah I gauss" Wendy said quietly and the room fell silent for a few seconds.

"Are you becoming attracted to him?" Bebe asked bluntly.

"What? NO, don't be crazy, he's utterly evil!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Which is kinda hot, right?" Bebe said smirking.

Wendy shot her friend a warning glare.

"Bebe I mean it..."

"Oh my god wendy, you totaly like him!" Bebe stood and pointed.

"Do not!"

"You so do, look, your face is all red"

Wendy looked into Bebe's large mirror and saw that this claim was true. Wendy's mind raced. Did she like Cartman?

"How could I, were SO diffrant, I'm a thinker, he's a schemers, I'm centre left, he's far-right" Wendy ranted.

Bebe shrugged as if it was unimportant.

"So what? opposites attract, just look at me and Butter's, I'm completly confidant while he lacks any confidence" Bebe reasoned.

Bebe did have a point. A few months ago Wendy would have thought Butters and Bebe being a couple an impossibility. Dispite Bebe's reasoning however, Wendy couldn't help but feel like a totel bitch. It had only been a day since the boyfriend she had had for most of her life had broken up with for drunkenly cheating on him and the only thing Wendy could think about was how appealing one of his best friends was becoming.

Wendy collapsed onto the bed and buried her face into one of Bebe's pillows.

"Oh god, Im so messed up" Wendy growned.

Bebe crossed her legs and gave her friend one of her smartass comments.

"Should I sing Lady Gaga's 'bad romance' song for you?" She asked.

Wendy lifted her head and shot Bebe a glare.

"Shut up Bebe"

**Sorry for the wait :)**


	20. Chapter 20

[**Eric**** Cartman. morning. His bedroom]**

**(dream)**

_Kyle screamed as Cartman ran the knife into his chest. He laughed as Kyle's blood splattered onto his face, it was hot and sweet. Kyle fell to the ground and looked up with fear and dispire._

_"Please...Cartman...don't" Kyle begged while holding his chest, blood was pouring out of it._

_"No mercy" Cartman whispered and grabbed a nearby axe._

**(awake)**

Cartman's eyes opened and he found himself smiling. What a nice dream.

He lifted himself out of bed and streched. It was a saturday which meant no gay ass school or Butter's.

"Assholes probebly with that bitch Bebe" Cartman thought.

The thought of people he couldn't tolerate led him back to Kyle, cartman had yet to form a revenge plan but that was soon to change. He had all day to think about it. He quickley dressed and headed down stairs. The smell of bacon filled his nostrels as he entered the kitchen and he spotted his mother cooking breakfast.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" she asked in her typical motherly tone.

"Damn right I did" Cartman said with a grin.

His mother put a plate full of food in front of him which he immediately began eating.

"Thats nice dear, what are you doing today?" she asked

"I was gonna...pay a friend back, why?"

His mother sat next to him with her own breakfast.

"Well I was hoping you would come the the mall with me, I need you to help me get something to wear for a party I've been invited too, plus I'll be buying a new laptop so I'll need your help carrying things "

Cartman shot her a suspicious glare.

"What kind of party?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Don't worry muffin, it just something Sharon and Shella have invited me too, a ladies night" She explained.

Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Awwwww mum I was gonna go hang with stan and Kenny today" He moaned.

"It won't take more then an hour honey and besides, there's a KFC in it for you"

Cartman stroked his chin and considered her offer.

"Ok, fine, but you owe me a big daddy meal"

**[The south park mall. one hour later]**

"What about this dress?" Cartman's mother asked.

Cartman grabbed another handful of chessy poofs from the packet he was holding and shoved them into his mouth.

"I don't know, makes you look skinny" he remarked.

"Skinny is the goal dearly" his mother muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but not when it makes you look like you have an eating disorder" Cartman shot back "Seriously mum if you wear that you'll end up looking as skinny as Kenny's mum"

His mother shook her head and gave him a small frown.

"Eric, thats a horrible thing to say"

"What? its true! I've seen ethiopians fatter then her" Cartman exclaimed.

His mother just shook her head again and began looking at other dresses. Cartman began to get bored, so much for a fun saturday. He turned himself around and scanned the store, nothing of interest, what a shock. He began pacing up and down and thinking of ways to take down Kyle. He could go for his perants? no, Cartman wanted to hurt Kyle directly

He stopped his pacing and watched his mother pick up a second dress. He sigh, they were probably gonna be here all fucking day.

"Eric Cartman?" said a female voice behind him.

He swung around and came face to face with Mrs Testaburger, Wendy's mother. Her 9 month old baby son William clung to her as she held him with her left arm.

"Oh hello Eric, how are you? is your mother around?" She asked smiling.

Cartman hated Mrs Testaburger for one reason only, she had given birth to Wendy, still this wasnt the time to punish her for that. He pointed to his own mother.

"She's over there" he said with little emotion.

Suddnly, Wendy appeared next to her mum with a black dress in her hands, she hadn't noticed Cartman.

"This one looks nice mum, but its exp..." Wendy stopped talking the momant her light blue eyes made contact with him.

Much to Cartman's amusement a mix of dread and suprise hung for a momant on her face. That was slightly odd considering that the two had been working together the night before.

"Car-cartman?" she mubbled.

"You know me?" he said sarcastically, why was she acting so awkward?

"What are you doing here?" Wendy demanded bluntly causing her mother to frown at her.

"By the looks of it, same reason you are" He retorted.

Mrs Testaburger looked at them both for a momant before looking at her daughter, she raised her eyebraw.

"Why so nervous honey?" She asked

"Nothing! I'm not nervous" Wendy responded quickley.

An awakward silents fell and Cartman frowned in confusion. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Well" Mrs Testaburger said spoting Cartmans mum.

"I'm going to a chat with your mum Eric, I'll leave you two alone" she said and shot her daughter a knowing smirk, Wendy shot her an angry look in return.

Cartman tilted his head and eye'd her.

The two women quickley engaged in conversation. Cartman cursed under his breath, it was a well known fact that once bitch's got talking...they'd never stop. He turned back to Wendy.

"Why would we want to be alone?" he asked

"We don't, she just thinks shes being smart" wendy spat.

"Reminds me of someone" cartman muttered

"Hows your revenge plan coming" Wendy asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Cartman raised his eyebrow at her, she was trying to change the subject, inteseting.

"Well like you at the momant, it isnt COMING, yet"

Wendy narrowed her eyes for a momant before shaking her head,

"Your disgusting" she exhaled.

"Your single" Cartman countered.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kick your ass in front of everyone, Again!"

Cartman smirked at his pray. He loved messing with her like this. It exited him and filled him with an odd satisfaction.

"So what your saying is that you want my ass? my my wendy, this IS a turn up" His smirk grew.

Wendy's cheeks began to glow a slight pink and her small form tensed up. Cartman was suprised how much this was bothering her, he decided to push her futher, he was enjoying this.

"Tell me Wendy, how often do you think about my ass?"

Wendy closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"You are so delusional" she breathed.

Cartman could see her trying to fight back a small grin.

"Am I? then why are you all red mmmmm?" He asked

Wendy took a step forward and opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, they stared at each other for a full thirty seconds before she turned away and rolled her eyes.

"You suck so hard!" she muttered bittlerly, Cartman noted her growing frustration.

He decided to push her limits, this reaction was rather intresting.

"Is that why you want me?"

Wendy suddnly shot forward and grabbed him by the coller.

"I'm not interested in you fatass! get that through your thick skull!" And with that she let go of him and looked away.

Cartman was totaly suprised by her reactions. He had used sexual harassmant on her before and she had simply ignored him. Why was it persional this time? was it because of her break up with Stan? no that was to simple, there had to be another reason. Before He could say anything else wendy's mother appeared again.

"Come on wendy, your father's waiting"

Without even looking at him Wendy turned around and followed her mother, her cheeks glowing pink. As they left, Cartman turned to see his mother watching him with a wide grin.

"What?" he asked

"I saw that Eric" she replied, her grin getting wider.

"Saw what?" he tilted his head.

"You like her don't you" it sounded more like a fact then a question.

"What? are you kidding me? she's like my third biggest hate ever"

His mother shook her head and giggled.

"Oppsites attract dear"

**sorry for my long writting times, been busy lol. but dont worry, Ive actully already half completed the next chapter so you'll get it soon :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**[Eric Cartman. His house. his room]**

He was done.

He had finally come up with a plan. A plan that would ensure his vengence and put Kyle where he belonged. It was only a matter of time now. However, he needed wendy's help. Their were certain things he wouldn't be able to do without her help. That was why he had decided to help her out with clearing her name with Victorica, he needed her loyaty, or at least he needed her to owe him.

Still, he hadn't anticipated the weird feelings... first He had tried to ignore them, and failing that he had tried to understand what they were. but he hadn't come up with a good answer. He couldn't be attracted to her, he just couldn't. He didn't understand any of it. He hated it, he hated her. But for the first time ever in his life, his hate wasn't enough to drown out all other thoughts and feelings.

He Lifted himself off his bed and went to the kitchen, he grabbed a packet of noodles and began cooking. As he waited for it to cook his phone rang in his pocket, Cartman frowned and gritted his teeth.

"Jesus christ, I just can't have an hour to myself" He muttered pulling the phone from his pocket.

On his Blackberry phone Stan's name appeared as the caller. Cartman cursed. If he had called to moan about Wendy again...

"What?" he barked.

"Hay dude, listen, Jimmy's parents are out of town so he's having a get together at his place, you in?" Stan asked.

Cartman thought for a momant. On one hand he wasn't really in the mood for dealing with people tonight, but on the other hand the thought of drowning these weird feelings with booze was very inviting.

"Screw it, why not" he answered "What time?"

"Six, come meet me and Kenny at mine at 5:30" Stan's voice picked up a little.

"K, I'll see you then"

"Ok, see you" Stan said and hung up.

Cartman eat his noodles and then proceeded into the living room. His mother was sat on the sofa with a blanket over her, reading her book. Cartman sat next to her and turned the wide screen on via the remote.

"Hello muffin, nice nap?" she asked turning her attention to him.

"Kinda" he muttered.

"Why kinda?"

Cartman looked at his mother.

"Its...hard to explain" he said dully.

Sensing something of interest she closed her book and smiled at him.

"Try me"

Cartman sighed, well if anyone would know it would probebly be her.

"Well...its like this, there's this someone, a girl, and I really really hate her" he explained.

His mother frowned and nodded.

"umm ok, go on" she said.

Cartman continued.

"But lately I've been seeing her...differently and its starting to bug me, I can't explain it"

His mother tilted her head thoughtfully for a momant.

"Would you say you still hate her?" she asked.

"Utterly" he spat. and he meant it.

"But everytime I see her I get...weird feelings, butterflies and nervousness"

A bright smile spread across his mum's face and she giggled softly.

"The hell's so funny" Cartman demanded.

"Oh pumkin, its sounds like you have a little Love/Hate relationship going" she said.

"What? love/hate? what the hell does that even mean?" Cartman crossed his arms.

"Its when you become physically or sexually attracted to someone you emotionally hate or dislike, and over time you grow to love them because you love hating them so much...does that make sense to you?".

"No it doesn't, Sexually attracted? fucking love? AH! as if, I'd sooner stick my dick into a shark tank for a blow job" Cartman snorted.

"Well thats what it seems like to me" his mother shrugged.

Cartman shook his head and looked away. He actully wasn't angry at her, he was angry at himself. There was no point in denying it anymore. He had fallen for Wendy Testaburger. Cartman had often heard that people felt better when admitting something to themselfs, Cartman however did not. In fact he felt hatred. He hated Wendy for making him fall for her, he hated himself for letting himself fall for her. But most of all he hated Kyle, it had been him who had forced them to work together. This was ALL Kyle's fault.

"Ok then miss know it all, how do I bury these fucked up feelings?" he demanded.

"Eric! what have I said about your swearing" his mum snapped.

"Whatever mum, just tell me"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"Thats up to you honey, who is she anyway?" she asked.

"Non of your business!" He hissed.

His mother stared at him for a momant before grinning knowingly.

"It's Mrs Testaburger's daughter isnt it"

Cartman sprung from the couch.

"How the fuck did you know that?" he waved his fists.

Strangly, his mum didn't react to his swearing, she remained perfectly calm.

"I'm your Mother, I can read you like a book, and when you were arguing with her in the mall this morning, me and Mrs Testaburger concluded that the two of you had serious sexual tension" she said smirking.

Cartman grabbed his coat and headed for the front door.

"I'm going out" he growled.

His mother threw back her head and roared with laughter. Cartman clenched his fists as he stormed out of the house. Mothers, always had to be motherfucking right.

**[Wendy Testaburger. her house. same time]**

"Shut up mum!" Wendy shouted trying her hardest to hid a smile.

Her mother and father chuckled and giggled between themselfs.

"Ahhh, my little girl has a crush on her worst enemy, so cute" Her mum giggled.

"I do not!" Wendy yelled.

Her father suddnly frowned.

"Wait, isnt that the same Eric Cartman you put in the hospital every few months?" he asked.

"Yes it is, very ironic" Her mother mused with the upmost amusmant.

"Ok, whatever!" Wendy scoffed and turned away toward her bedroom.

On her way out of the living room she passed William who was trying in vain to fit a triangle into a square slot on a shaps puzzle. His light blue eyes looked up at her for a momant before turning his attantion back onto his puzzle. She couldn't help but envy his simple existance.

Shuting her bedroom door behind her, she lent back against it and sigh. Life was so complicated. Why the hell would she even want to be attracted to Cartman? the boy was a complete pyscho. But then again, that was probebly what made him appealing to her. After all those years with Stan, someone who was always respectful and always asking for premission, the thought of going out with someone insensitive, uncaring, creedy and lustful was actully kind of thrilling.

She pushed herself off the door and fell face first onto her bed. Non of it mattered anyway, he would never even consider going out with her anyway. He was always trying to hurt her or undermine her. And at any rate, did she really even want to go out with him? a daydream was one thing. But to try and start a new relationship with someone who hated her and everything she stood for was another thing entirely.

A soft knock drew her eyes to the door.

"Yeah" she called.

The door opened and Bebe walked in with an apologetic smile.

"I see your mum and dad have found out about your latest suiter" she said with amusmant.

"Don't you start too" Wendy grubbled.

"Well don't worry Im here to convince you to come with me to Jimmy's house party, his folks are out of town" she explained.

"Wendy rolled over on her bed and bit her lip thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I haven't got anything ready to wear"

"Its nothing fancy, just throw on a skirt and a top and your ready to go, I'm going like this so its no big deal" Bebe assured her.

Wendy thought for a momant. On one hand she did want to drink, but on the other...

"Well Stan be there?" She asked.

Bebe sat on the side of her bed.

"Well...yes, but dont worry, I've got someone who owes me a favour that will keep him away"

"I don't know Bebe" Wendy muttered.

Bebe leaned toward her and smirked.

"Cartman might be there" she whispered.

Wendy frowned at her. bebe spoke again.

"And I can make it for you to have him all to yourself " she winked.

Wendy let out a long sigh before nodding.

"Ok, ok, Ill go, but not for Cartman" She stated firmly.

Bebe smiled victoriously.

"Oh of course not"

Wendy got up and proceeded to dress herself.

"Oh and try to hurry dressing, Butters is waiting for us outside" Bebe murrmured.

Wendy shook her head.

"Always have to drag him around"

Bebe smiled mischievously.

"I know, I'm like a little girl with a new toy"

"Won't people see you with him?"

Bebe shook her head.

"We won't be that obvious"

Wendy finished dressing and looked herself in the mirror.

"Ok I'm good" she said "lets go"

"hold on" Bebe took out her phone and began typing with skillful speed.

"Have to inform my contact"

**[Kenny mccormick. Stan's house. Same time]**

Kenny watched Stan open the front door. Seconds later Cartman emerged and nodded to him.

"Sup Kenny"

"Hay dude" Kenny replied.

Stan looked at them both and grinned.

"I'll be one sec, need to go gel my hair" he said and ran upstairs.

Cartman shook his head.

"seriously who gels their hair?"

Kenny frowned at him.

"You used too" He pointed out.

"Yeah but I can do no wrong" He snapped.

Kenny shook his head. Some things would just never change. Suddnly his phone beeped, a text message. He grabbed it and opened the message. His eyes widened.

"Ahhhh shit" Kenny cursed.

"What?" Cartman asked.

"Bebe's just texted me saying that Wendy's gonna come too" he spat her name.

Cartman turned to him in alarm.

"Oh god damn it, she just can't leave me alone!" Cartman yelled angrly.

Kenny tilted his head.

"You? but isn't Stan more of a concern?"

Cartman stepped back looking uneasy.

"Umm yeah thats what I meant" he said quickley.

Kenny shrugged at his friend and began writting a reply text. Under his breath Cartman Muttered something about hating hippies.

**ok, hope thats better then the last chapter (I know it wasnt much). I think yur all REALLY gonna like the next chapter, things happen lol**


	22. Chapter 22

**[Wendy Testaburger. Jimmy's house party. 9:00PM. satuerday night]**

Wendy leaned on the living room wall quietly sipping her wine. She rarely drank wine, it reminded her of how much she was turning into her mother. But the relaxing feeling it created simply couldn't be ignored. She twirled the glass in her hand and sighed deeply. She wondered when Stan, Kenny and Cartman would get here. Hopfully Stan would just blank her out and leave her be, it was Cartman she was worried about.

A part of her wanted to start a conversation with him as soon as he arrived, but a more cautious part of her wanted to stay as far away from him as possible and try and make up with Stan. In truth, it was probably a good idea to stay away from the both of them, but wendy just couldn't stop thinking about them. If she wasn't depressing herself by remembering the good times with Stan then she was making herself grin by thinking about "What if's" involving Cartman.

A sudden tap on her shoulder shock her from her thoughts.

"Look whos here" Bebe whispered in her ear.

Wendy turned her head to see Stan, Cartman and Kenny enter the living room. Stan's eyes stared at her for a split second before looking away and saying something to kenny. Jimmy's surround sound music system made it difficult to hear what Stan was saying, but whatever it was it made Kenny nod in understanding and Cartman roll his eyes in irritation. Wendy sighed deeply to herself and turned her back to them.

"Mabye coming was a bad idea" she muttered.

Bebe shook her head.

"You can't avoid each other forever"

Bebe had a point, it was a small town, they'd bump into each other eventually.

"And anyway" Bebe continued, twarling her drink as she spoke "There's nothing that says you have to talk to each other"

Wendy nodded slowley and looked back at her ex boyfriend. He and kenny were now talking to jimmy and clyde, totally trying to block her out. But she was fine with that, the less she had to think about him the better.

"Cartmans alone" Bebe said suddnly and pointed to him.

Cartman was at the food table (where else?) gulping down a large pizza slice. Wiping his face he took a beer bottle and began to scan the room. Wendy wondered what was going through his mind.

"So?" Wendy asked raising her eyebrow.

"So go talk to him" Bebe muttered giving wendy a small push.

"Are you high? Stan is right over there" Wendy snapped.

Bebe lifted up her phone and began clicking buttons.

"I can fix that"

Wendy narrowed her eyes at her friend as she pressed send.

"Watch" Bebe pointed.

Wendy turned to see that Butters had joined the group of boys with Stan. Butters reached into his pocket and looked at his phone. After five seconds he put it back into his pocket and spoke to them all. Wendy couldn't hear what he was saying but he appeared to be gesturing to the kitchen. Stan, Kenny, Jimmy and clyde all nodded in agreemant and made there way into the kitchen.

"I'm just that good" Bebe stated matter-of-fact.

Wendy shook her head.

"I'm not talking to him"

Bebe sipped her drink and grinned.

"look, just talk to him, hell you can argue if you want, just see if what your feeling is real"

Wendy had no answer to that.

With a heavy sigh Wendy gulped down the last of her drink and set the empty glass down.

"Fine" she muttered in defeat.

As she made her way toward him she felt a wave of nervousness hit her. What the hell was she going to talk about with him? they had nothing in common. Mabye discussing his revenge plan against Kyle would be a good start. She eye'd his appearnce. He was wearing black combat trousers with a black t-shirt that had the words "Che is dead, GET OVER IT" written on the chest. His dark brown hair had a comb over which looked suprisingly good for him.

Currantly he was leaning on the wall with his Iphone speakers in his hears and his eyes closed. Wendy held her breath and reached out to tap him.

**[Eric Cartman]**

Cartman's eyes shot open and looked down on the person who had dared touch him. Couldn't he get even a second to himself? His irritation quickley turned to suprise. It was Wendy, the very person he was trying not to think about. jesus, he couldn't get away. Everywhere he went there she was putting strange thoughts and feelings in his head.

"Hay Cartman, what you up too?" Wendy asked in an even tone.

"Well I WAS enjoying my Iphone, but you put a stop to that" He hissed.

Wendy sighed softly and shook her head at him.

"In a good mood as always" she breathed "Have a get-Kyle-back plan yet?"

Cartman felt his interest suddnly peak.

"Actully yes, I need to talk with you about that" he said standing starighter.

"Well I'm right here" she remarked.

Cartman shook his head.

"Not here, kyles coming later and I don't want my plans public"

Wendy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine, I'll come to your house tomorrow after school"

"Good" Cartman said with a grin.

An awakward silence progressed and Cartman struggled to find something to say. Wendy put her hands behind her back and looked to her side. With her gaze else where Cartman's eyes wondered to her attire. She was wearing a dark purple tank top with a black skirt that went to just above her knees. Her legs like the rest of her body were pale and well formed, Her wrists (as usual) were covered wristbands that showed awarness for cancer,racism, mental health and other things that Cartman personally found amusing. His eyes finally stopped over her chest and several thoughts began to swim through his mind.

He had never really thought about her in a sexual way before, but now he simply couldn't help it. As he continued to examine her figure, his imagination began to give him images that were rather pleasent.

"My eyes are on my head" Wendy suddnly said frowning.

Cartman's entire body jumped and he took a step back.

"What? the fuck you talking about?" he snapped.

"You where staring at my chest" She said firmly.

"Was not, I was day dreaming" He shot back.

"Yeah, about my breasts" she retorted.

He took several steps forward.

"I was not" he growled through gritted teeth.

A small smirk worked its way across her face, as if she had just gottan an answer to a question.

"It's ok Cartman, I forgive you" She replied in an almost...husky voice.

And with that she turned around and walked away from him. Cartman stood there speechless, she had gained a number over him and he did NOT like it.

"This is why we DO NOT fall for anyone" A voice screamed at him in his head.

Cartman knew that the angry little voice in his head was right. She had power over him, and now she knew it. Wendy had walked over to bebe and the two had started giggling together and staring at him. This he simply would not tolerate. There was only one thing Cartman could do. If he couldn't make these fucked up feelings and urges go away then he would simply level the playing field. He would find out who she liked and use it against her.

He Turned on his heels and darted into the kitchen. Standing next to Stan was Butters who was nodding with sympathy while lisaning to one of Jimmy's "Inspiring crippled kid" stories. Cartman stalked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Butters! I wanna word with you" Cartman hissed and pulled Butters from the group of boys listening to Jimmy.

"Umm ok" Butters stuttered.

Cartman pushed him into the living room and pointed to the stairs.

"The bathroom upstairs, move!" Cartman barked.

Without the will power to question him, Butters obediently made his way up the stairs.

**[Bebe Stevens]**

Bebe couldn't help but feel exited for her best friend, not only had Wendy confirmed her feelings for Cartman, but had also discovered the possibility that Cartman was into her as well. It was all so delicious.

Bebe stopped her giggling as soon as she caught eye of Butters and Cartman walking up the stairs. Butters looked across the room and shot her a pleading look before disappairing out of view.

**[****Eric Cartman]**

Cartman pushed Butters into the bathroom and clenched his fists.

"Its not your night Butters" He said coldly and locked the bathroom door behind him.

Butters began rubbing his hands together.

"It isn't? why?" he asked fearfully.

"Because I'm about to hurt you" Cartman hissed.

"What! why!"

"Because I'm not a very nice person"

"Oh hamburgers!"

Cartman smirked and throw his hands up.

"But don't worry Butters my faggy friend, theres a way out for you, if you tell me who Wendy likes apart from Stan then I'll let you off" Cartman crossed his arms and frowned.

"Whats it gonna be?" He demanded.

Butters tilted his head in confusion and shook his head.

"What? how in the world would I know that? you talking to the wrong fella"

Cartman took a threating step forward forcing Butters into the corner like a scared rat.

"You would know because Bebe fucks you, and I know for a fact that Bebe loves running her mouth to people she sleeps with, Wendy tells Bebe fucking everything and would therefore tell her who she would go for now that Stan's out of the picture, Bebe can't shut up about relationship stuff and so has almost certinaly spoken to you about Wendy's love interests since her breakup with Stan"

As soon as Cartman was done talking, a fearful look gripped Butters's face.

"I...I don't know what your talking about, me and Bebe don't go out" he said slowley and pressed against the wall.

Cartman clanched his fists harder. Butters was still denying his relationship with Bebe, loyal dog.

"Ok Butters, you did this to yourself"

With lighting speed Cartman lunched himself forward and grabbed butters by the neck. With Butters in his hold Cartman shot his knee into Butters's stomach. Butters yell'd out in pain and fell to his knees. A soft knock at the door drew their attantion.

"Butters? sweetie? are you in there with Cartman" Asked Bebe on the other side of the door.

"So" Cartman said ignoring Bebe "Who does Wendy Like? what did Bebe tell you?"

Butters caught his breath and attempted to stand.

" She...she dosn't tell me anything like that...I swear"

Cartman shook his head.

"Wrong answer Butters" And with that he slammed his fist into the blonds arm forcing him to the ground. Cartman then grabbed Butters's arm and began twisting it.

"This stops when you tell me the truth" Cartman hissed.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Bebe demanded, her knocking now becoming harder.

"You...you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Butters moaned.

The last drops of Cartmans patience evaporated.

"TELL, ME, NOW" Cartman belowed, and began twisted Butters's arm back

"You" Butters cried in pain.

Suddnly Cartman let him go and froze. Butters summoned the strength to push Cartman off him and stood, staring at his tormanter.

"What?" Cartman asked quietly.

Butters was nursing his arm and staring at Cartman with an angry look.

"Its you, she likes you ok, dont ask me why"

"If someone dosn't open this door I swear Ill break it down" Bebe shouted.

Cartman ignored her. His head was spinning. His stomach full of a stabbing sensation. He was in limbo. Grabbing Butters by the shoulder He turned to the door and unlocked it, In one swift movment he pushed the beaten Butters into his girlfriends arms and walked around them.

"Enjoy him why you still can bitch" he spat "Because after I'm done with Kyle, you two are next"

**Review**


	23. Chapter 23

**[Wendy Testaburger. Jimmy's house. 9:20PM]**

Wendy waited patiently for Hiedi to finish her rant about homework and tried to enjoy her wine. It was hard though, her head couldn't stop thinking about Cartman. He had been totally checking her out, he could deny it all he wanted but she had seen the...interest in his eyes. She actually didn't know why this made her so exited. She wasn't inteading to try and start anything with him, it was far too soon for anything like that. And anyway, just because Eric Cartman was eyeing you up didn't necessarily mean he wanted to date you. Wendy couldn't help but giggle to herself, now she thought about it he was probebly trying to figure out where to stick the knife.

"Whats so funny" Hiedi asked tilting her head.

"Nothing, just thinking about someone" Wendy muttered, a grin still on her lips.

A knowing smile lit Hiedi's face.

"What's his name" she asked.

"The Grim Reaper" Wendy said and turned.

Walking into the kitchen she got herself a simple glass of water and gulfed it down. Turning, she suddnly came face to face with her ex boyfriend.

"Hay Wendy" Stan said softley.

Wendy froze. This was the first time he had spoken to her since the breakup. He smiled softly at her and struggled to make eye contact.

"H-hi Stan" she repiled unevenlly, she was caught completely off guard.

"How are you?" she said trying not to sound too sympathetic, she didn't want him feeling pathetic.

"Im...fine, you?"

Wendy looked down at the ground, consumed with guilt once more.

"Terrible" She whispered.

"I know, everyone's been telling me that" he shifted from one foot the other.

"Stan I'm so sorry, I can't tell you enough times just how sorry I am" Wendy said feeling her throat suddnly go dry again.

Stan raised his hands and looked away, as if the mere mention of her affair was posion to him.

"Let's not talk about it" He said quickley "I just want you to know, I'd really like us to be friends"

Wendy blinked at him and stared into his eyes.

"Just friends?"

"Mabye in a few months or a year, we can mabye...pick it back up, but not for a while"

She nodded and smiled weakly.

"I understand"

She held out her arms.

"Give me a hug and we'll leave it at that" she smiled warmly

Stan let out a chuckle and the two embraced gently. Wendy was suprised at herself, she had been thinking of Cartman alot and yet she was deeply saddened to be told she couldn't get back with Stan, at least they were back on speaking terms. That was something at least. A harsh voice suddnly spoke.

"Wendy? we need to..."

Wendy lifted her head to see Cartman staring at them with an unreadable expression. He had stopped in mid sentance and still had his mouth open, but no words came out. His harsh brown eyes moved from Stan to Wendy, his mouth closing and forming a bitter frown. His fists clenched hard around his palm causing his hands to turn white. His eyes locked on them both like targeting lasers for a nuclear missile, he stared at them without saying anything.

"Oh hay dude" Stan said letting Wendy go slightly "Whats up?"

Cartman snapped out of his stare and shook his head slightly.

"Oh..umm...I was just gonna tell you that I...ummmmm have to go"

Stan frowned at his friend.

"why, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, its just...my mum needs me to help her out with something...so...got to go" and with that Cartman turned and exited the room.

"Huh? what the hell's gottan into him?" Stan wondered out loud.

Wendy had an odd feeling, Cartman had wanted to speak to her. She wondered what it was about. At that momant Kenny entered the room with two bottles of beer in his hands.

"Dude, Kyle just got here, grab Cartman and lets drink!"

Stan shook his head.

"He left, mum troubles"

Kenny rolled his eyes and gave Stan one of his beers.

"Then its just us three then, come on!"

Wendy followed them into the living room and scanned the room for Bebe. She was nowhere to be seen, was she still upstairs? thats where she had last seen her heading for. Leaving Stan with his friends she slipped out of notice and started up the stairs. On her way there she momentarily made eye contact with Kyle. The two swapped a hateful glare and looked away from each other. As she arrived at the top of the stairs she saw Bebe. She was in the middle of the hallway and appeared to be checking butters's arm for something.

"What are you two doing?" Wendy asked raising an eyebrow at them.

Bebe turned to her and shook her head in fury.

"Cartman is such a prick, he just beat the crap out of Butters in the bathroom, what the hell is his problem?" Bebe ranted.

Wendy blinked.

"What? when?"

"About five minutes ago" Butters said quietly.

Wendy frowned.

"Why?"

Butters lowered his eyes in shame.

"ummmmm"

Bebe sighed deeply before answering her friends question.

"He knows" she said.

"Knows what?" Wendy asked knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"How you feel towards him" Butters said.

Wendy pointed at them.

"Hay! I don't know how I feel toward him" she stated firmly.

"Yeah right" Bebe snorted.

A silence ensured.

"How'd he react?" Wendy asked suddnly.

Butters shrugged.

"Suprised I guess, I couldn't really tell"

Wendy's mind suddnly clicked. It all made sense now...the way he acted in the kitchen...what he wanted to talk about...the way it looked.

"Oh no" Wendy muttered and closed her eyes.

**[Eric Cartman. Outside his house]**

Cartman quietly walked up the dark street and calmly strolled to his front door. opening it, he entered and closed it behind him. Poking his head into the living room he saw his mother watching her drama shows with a blanket over her, she looked happy.

"Hello sweetie" she said brightly.

"Hi" he answered and climbed quickley up the stairs. Closing his bedroom door behind him he slowley walked to the centre of the room and looked around the room, searching. His eyes stopped upon an empty glass which was resting on his bedside table, it was empty and useless. Thats what he needed. walking over to it he stared at it for a few momants. Suddnly and with brutal strength and speed he slammed his fist into it with all his anger. His fist shattered the glass and even split the wood on the table. With that he took a step back and held up his blooded hand. Blood slivered down his wrist and onto his shirt, his sliced skin pulsed out blood at an impressive speed. Cartman couldn't help but enjoy the sight.

As he watched his hand bleed he recalled the nights events. He had been so close, he had been so close to telling Wendy that he knew how she felt about him. After that he could have worked his magic and...who knows, mabye they would have flirted or even toy'd with each other but Cartman had really wanted to at least find out. He couldn't help what he was feeling. It probebly wasn't romance, he had never felt that in his whole life and he didn't think his mind would start now. No, this was probebly just lust or something along those lines. But none the less he wanted to at least see how far things could go with Wendy. But he had been too late, it had been clear to him in the kitchen that she had made up with Stan, Damn that pussy.

Sighing to himself he turned on his heels and went down stairs. His mother nearly had a heart attack when she saw his hand but as always he was able to explain it all away. As she wrapped his hand in a bandage Cartman decided to take tonight as a lesson against falling for someone. It was all so confusing. But no matter how hard he fought, Wendy's image appeared and reappeard in his head. He wasn't going to let this beat him, he was Eric Cartman, he would win at all costs and get what he wanted.

**Review please :). Hope Cart isnt going too soft for you, remember to tell me if you think he is.**


	24. Chapter 24

**so sorry for the long wait, been away. please leave a review when your done reading :)**

**[Eric Cartman. Outside school. 8:20 AM. Monday Morning]**

"Bye mum" Cartman grunted to his mother as he exited the car and gave her a small wave of the hand.

"Take it easy with the hand sweetie, or it'll start bleeding again" his mother called after him.

Cartman nodded the affarmitive and began walking toward the school. A sharp pain ran through his hand as the cold wind lashed at it, the bandages did nothing to keep the wounds safe from the cold. As he made his way into the school lobby he noted with mild amusement that the goth kids were invloved in a rather heated argumant with Mister Macky. The school counciler was patiently trying to tell them they could not smoke in school only to be met with a full blown anti conformist rant. Cartman shook his head and recalled the time Stan, Kyle, Kenny and himself had gotten into a fight with the goths, it had got bloody but evenually the four of them had crushed the goths, the memory reminded him of how much he hated them.

Reaching his locker he instinctively reach out with his right hand to open it only to feel another wave of pain in his hand. Cursing his injury, Cartman used his left hand to open it and began to root through it to find one of the many can's of coke he left in there. As he searched he noticed that his bandage was slowly turning red again. He cursed the world this time, now he had to go change the damn thing. Just as he was going to close his locker it suddnly slammed closed by its self. As The door closed Bebe appeared standing behind it with a deep frown.

"What did I say would happen if you hurt Butters again?" She asked taking a threating step forward.

Her threats meant less then nothing to Cartman. She had only won last time they had fought because she had got the jump on him. But then again his hurt hand would put him at a disadvantage. He ignored her and turned on his heels to walk away, she grabbed his arm.

"Watch it!" He hissed, pulling his wounded hand away.

"You didn't have to try and break his arm for god's sake"

"No I didn't have too, I wanted too" Cartman spat.

Cartman began walking away, with the sharp pain in his hand he really wasn't in the mood to argue (for now). Suprisingly Bebe appeard by his side and walked with him.

"Look, I'm willing to turn the other cheek if you tell me something" she began, her tone now very different.

"Oh how loyal of you" Cartman snapped.

"What did you think about what Butters told you? about Wendy"

Cartman stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. He stared down at her with a murderus glare, her perfect face showed a hint of fear.

"Back, Off, Bitch" He said slowly and clearly.

Bebe took a step back but grinned.

"So...by that you mean you feel the same way?" Bebe bit her lip, clearly savoring this momant.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" He bellowed and raised his fist in anger. unfortunately for him he had forgottan his wounded hand once again and felt agony shoot through his body as he clenched it. The stiches that his mother had sewn into his cuts snapped allowing fresh blood to pour through his wounds and fill the bandage.

"AH GOD DAMN IT!" Cartman shouted, seeing blood drip from his hand.

He turned around and stormed down the hallway. Cartmans eyebrow twiched as rage and pain pusled through his body, damn his hand hurt. Pushing the male rest room door open he walked over to the one of the sinks. He carefully unwrapped his bandgage and held his breath. blood dripped everywhere. He sighed, another trip to the nurse it seemed. He looked in the mirror and stared into his reflection. The teen in the mirror looked back at him. Cartman then felt a wave of hate. Not only had he not yet achived revenge on Kyle but his messed up feelings for Wendy had preoccupied too much of his time, and worse of all they hadn't gone away.

The rest room door opened again and Stan and Kyle appeard, laughing about something. Stan spotted Cartman slowly rubbing his blooded hand under the cold tap and his mouth dropped.

"Dude! what the fuck happend to your hand?" He asked walking over to him.

"Stuff" Cartman grunted, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Stan or Kyle right now.

"Did you get carried away eating a KFC?" Kyle asked sarcasticly, Stan let out a chuckle.

"Back off Jew" Cartman hissed.

"Or did jerking off get kinky for you?" Kyle asked in glee.

Cartman looked at his arch enemy and gritted his teeth. If Cartman was ever going to start his revenge plan, now felt like the best time. A twisted and sadistic grin crept across Cartman's face as he turned to face Kyle.

"Is Rebbeca ok? haven't seen you with her in a while" Cartman said in a low tone.

The question and mention of his girlfriend's name caught Kyle off balance and a frown appeard.

"What? why do you care?"

Cartman stared right into Kyle's eyes.

"Tell me Kyle, does she like chilli?" cartman whispered.

Kyle eyes widened and a very real fear became visable for a moment.

"You stay away from her" Kyle said slowly.

"Whatever I do to her is on your head Kyle, because whatever I do to her is payback for what you pulled with Scott" Cartman hissed his words.

Kyle just glared at him.

"And thats not even mentioning what payback is coming for what you pulled with that video of my mum" Cartman continued.

Kyle suprisingly didn't say anything, he looked to Stan who was frowning at the both of them.

"You two need to get over yourselves" Stan muttered, shaking his head.

Cartman looked at his still bleeding hand and then back at Kyle.

"I gotta run, but tell rebbeca to take care...she needs too"

Kyle didn't say or do anything as Cartman walked past and toward the nurses office.

**[10 minutes later]**

Cartman opened the class door and made his way to his desk.

"Sorry I'm late" he muttered half-heartedly and sat at his desk.

Garrison looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Just get out your textbook and read quietly" He said in a bored tone.

Cartman wondered if he was joking, every studant in the class was chating or texting on their phones rather then reading. He leaned back in his chair and rested the back of his head in his hands. Stan (who shared this class with him) looked over at his friend and exhaled deeply.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with Kyle? he's totally depressed again after speaking to you"

Cartman got out a packet of cheesy poofs and began to eat them.

"Good, hope he kills himself" Cartman hissed.

Stan shook his head.

"How come you bailed on Jimmy's party?" Stan asked.

Cartman eye'd his friend for a momant. Cartman had left due to seeing Wendy and Stan hugging in Jimmy's kitchen only momants after Butters had told him that Wendy was interested in him, Cartman was about to confront her about it when he walked in on them. The sight of then hugging had frustrated him and he had decided to leave.

"I told you, my mum needed help with something" Cartman snapped.

"Ok ok, jeez" Stan turned back to his own desk.

After 2 minutes of silence between them Cartman looked at Stan and decided to ask him the question.

"Hows Wendy" Cartmans voice had a hint of bitterness.

Stan looked at him and frowned.

"Ummmm ok I guess, why?"

"I saw that you had gottan back togather when I saw the two of you in jimmy's kitchen" Cartman looked away and clenched his good fist.

"Good for you" Cartman added, now no longer trying to cover the anger in his voice.

Stan caught wind of this tone and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Cartman, you won't have to deal with Wendy for a while, we aren't back together, were just friends again"

Cartman sat up strighter and swung his body around to face Stan.

"Wait? your NOT back together?" Cartman asked with wide eyes.

Stan looked at Cartman again and frowned.

"That's what I said dude" He replied.

Cartman suddnly felt a wave of...what was it? relief?

"Are you shitting me?" Cartman blurted.

Stan shot him a confused look before grinning.

"No Cartman, you won't have to even talk to her ever again" Stan laughed.

Cartman let a smile grow on his lips.

"Yeah...thats why I'm happy" he muttered.

A realisation hit him. Wendy was without a doubt one of the top lookers in the school and therefore it wouldn't be long before assholes like Criag or Token tried making a move on her. He would have to act fast this time.

**[Wendy testaburger. School. By the lockers. lunch]**

Wendy raised her hand which stopped Bebe's ranting.

"Bebe, take a deep breath and say that again" she said slowly.

Bebe exhaled and bit her lower lip. She lowered her voice and grinned excitedly.

"I spoke to Cartman about what Butters told him and didn't even give me a smart answer in return, he just stormed off"

Wendy frowned and shrugged.

"And that's suppose to mean what?" she asked not seeing what the point was.

Bebe shook her head and grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"It means that Cartman is so uncomfortable with what he feels that he can't even be a smartass about it!" Bebe was almost to the point of shouting.

Wendy crossed her hands over her chest and shrugged.

"That dosn't mean anything, your overreading his actions" wendy waved her hand dismissively.

Bebe seemed almost offended by the statemant.

"I'm never wrong when it cames to that kind of thing" She said matter-of-fact.

wendy rolled her eyes and looked across the hallway to see Butters talking to Tweek. A thought came to her.

"Would you call your thing with butters serious?" Wendy asked.

Bebe blinked, clearly suprised by the question. The blond turned her head and watched her secert boyfriend for a moment.

"Mabye I would" she answered "Why?"

"Because a month ago I would never even think you two possible" wendy mused.

"I don't get your point" Bebe frowned.

"My point is if me and Cartman...became somthing...how the hell would it work?"

Bebe looked at her friend and thought for a moment. Wendy stared right back at her. Wendy didn't expect Bebe to come up with an answer but her friend suprised her.

"Your both self righteous" Bebe said with amusment.

"What? no I'm not" Wendy frowned.

"Oh come on, you hate kyle so much that your willing to team up with cartman to sneak into his house!" Bebe argued.

Wendy couldn't help but grin.

"Fair point"

Bebe's brown eyes suddnlly fixed upon something behind Wendy and widened.

"Wendy" Said a harsh voice.

Wendy spun around and came face to face with Cartman. For what might have been the first time in a long time he wasn't frowning or smiling fendishly at her, in fact he seemed to be nervous about something.

"Oh um hi Cartman" She said softly.

Wendy realised that this was the first time they spoken since Jimmy's house party. He had wanted to speak to her only to see her in Stan's arms. Wendy hoped he hadn't gotten the wrong impression.

"I umm I wanted to talk to you" Cartman shiffted uneasily, his eyes looking over at Bebe for a moment.

"Sure, what about?" Wendy asked, her exitement almost too much.

"Lets talk over here" he said, waving for her to follow.

Wendy shrugged, trying to look indifferent, and followed him to the other side of the hall.

"So" She said smiling at him "What this about?".

"We should meet up and disscuss my plans for Kyle which I'm sure you'll like"

Wendy felt a wave of disappointmant, he was only interested in talking about Kyle. She had hoped that after learning about how she felt about him from Butters he would...

"Oh...right, sure" she said trying her best to hide any sign of disappointmant.

Cartman rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. sweat formed on his forhead.

"Would you..ummm, would you like to go out...somewhere nice to talk about it? tonight?"

Wendy's whole face lit up as she suddnly realised what he was trying to ask her, he was trying to hide his question but she knew what it was.

"You mean...like a date?" Wendy whispered.

Cartman Stood strighter at the mention of the D word.

"No...No!, I mean like a bussiness meeting, I don't go on dates" His voice shook and was uneasy.

Wendy knew what he was trying to do. He was probably unsure about whatever he was feeling (feelings for her?) and was trying as much as possible to act like he wasn't interested in her. She decided to play along, but to encourage him at the same time.

"A bussness date then" she soothed "Were just gonna have a drink, right? no big deal" She grinned at him.

He grinned back, probably happy that she understood what he was driving at.

"Thats right, no big deal" He repeated.

"Anywhere in mind?" she asked.

"Andy's bar is a cool place, nice and quiet"

She nodded and began playing with a lock of hair by her shoulder.

"I'll see you there then" she said softly and smiled brightly at him.

"Good, looking forward to it" He stated, his confidence returning.

"Me too" she repiled and winked.

With an almost cocky grin he turned.

"I'll meet you at eight" he called and walked away from view.

Wendy let out a satisfied sigh and chuckled to herself. one way or another, tonight would see alot of answers to alot of questions.

**Ah dates, they either go well or fuck up. Will Cartman work his evil charms or will Wendy make the first move? we'll see. Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Im sorry updates are so far inbetween, exams are hell lol, but never worry, I DO NOT give up on fics and just leave them unfinished. Thats a crime in my eyes lol**

**BTW thanks to lilEminem for the PM, made my day. Thanks mate :)**

**Anyway, onward with the story.**

**[Eric Cartman. School. 3:05PM]**

Cartman strode through the hallway with absolute confidance. For the first time in a while he felt great!. Hearing Wendy say yes to having a drink with him had completely made his day, his week, hell even his month. In a odd kind of way he still hated her, but the feelings he got when thinking about her simply couldn't be ignored. The hallways were mostly empty by now. Most of the teachers and studants had left for the day, but luckly for Cartman the teacher he was targeting was still in his class.

"Mr Garrison? can I talk to you real quick?" Cartman asked as he entered the classroom.

Mr Garrison looked up at Cartman with dull, almost lifeless, eyes.

"Yes Eric, what can I help you with?"

Cartman stopped beside his teachers desk and decided that the direct approch was the best apporch.

"Your still into men right?" Cartman crossed his arms casually.

Mr Garrison's eyes widened and he looked at his studant with shock.

"Thats a...strange question, why?"

Cartman let a a grin spread again. Here came the hard part.

"Well you see sir, I was apporched by a man who likes you, and his single" Cartman explained.

Garrison blinked and then smiled slightly.

"Really? Who?" he asked.

Cartman raised his hand.

"I'm sorry teacher but I promised him I wouldn't tell you his name, he just wants me to tell you that he's very interested in you and when the time comes, he'll send me to bring you to meet him" Cartman said.

Garrison stared at him open mouthed and then nodded without saying anything else, the man was already lost in some gay romantic day dream. Cartman then tilted his head to him and left the classroom. As soon as he was away from Garrisons sight he let a crual sadistic smirk build on his lips. The old fag was simply too easy to manipulate. This was a good thing of course, it meant that step one of his revenge plan was probebly going to be very easy to setup, step two however would require Wendy's assisstance.

"_Speaking of Wendy_" Cartman thought looking at his watch.

It was time to get home and prepare for his da...bussiness date with her. With that he double timed it home.

**[Wendy Testaburger. Wendy's house. 4:30PM]**

Wendy opened her wardrobe and scanned its contents. What to wear? if she did herself up too much she'd look like an idiot. But if she didn't put at least some effort into it Cartman would think she wasn't taking him serusaly. She looked pleadingly over at Bebe who was standing next to her.

"What the hell do I wear? your suppose to be good at this kind of thing" Wendy waved her hand toward her clothes.

Bebe let out a giggle.

"What are you aiming for?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Wendy had to think over her answer. It was a good question. Did she want a relationship with him? or just a few dates? she decided to be honest.

"I want him to like me" She said with unease.

Bebe looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Ok" she muttered looking at her friends wardrobe.

"Lets see what we have to work with shell we?"

**[Eric Cartman. same time. his room]**

"God damn it" Cartman growled under his breath.

Should he wear his blue hat or leave it? if he wore it he would probebly look like a total retard. He decided to leave it and threw it onto his bed. He looked at his selection of clothing, this was probebly going to take a while but luckly he had a second opinion to call upon.

"Butters, get your ass over here!" he barked.

Butters, who was standing nearby, quickly rushed to his side.

"Ok, taking my reputation and style into account, what do you think I should wear?" Cartman asked, this was degrading.

Butters looked down at the selection of clothing Cartman had layed out and rubbed his neck. He took one item of clothing from each set and hung them over his arm. He held out his arm.

"Try this on" He said softly.

Cartman eye'd him for a moment before taking the clothes.

****[Wendy Testaburger. Wendy's house.]****

Wendy put her hands on her hips and twisted around as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You sure?" Wendy asked, frowning at her appearnce.

"You look great, a cauel but sexy dark dress, you can't fail" Bebe assured her.

Wendy exhaled and nodded.

"If your sure"

Bebe frowned at her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

Wendy looked at her and crossed her arms.

"I really want him to like me, but what are we suppose to even talk about? I mean we argue about everything and disagree about everything"

Bebe rolled her eyes.

"Thats probebly why he likes you so much, you respond to him on his level, and I think he actully enjoys it"

Wendy tilted her head.

"Really?"

Bebe nodded.

"Yes, now quite being so worried, be your defient self and he'll respond to that"

Wendy sighed and nodded. Bebe was right, she just had to act herself. She hadn't been anything but while working with him to clear her name.

**[Eric Cartman. same time. his room]**

"You know Butters, for a complete failure of manhood, you've actully done ok" Cartman muttered, looking at himself in his mum's bedroom mirror.

"Ummm thanks Eric" Butters replied uneasily.

After double checking his attire Cartman turned to Butters and stared into him.

"Butters, if you so much as mutter a word of tonight to anyone INCLUDING Bebe, I'll hack your mum's head off and stick it up your ass"

Butters blinked and took a few steps back.

"O..k Eric, I understand" He held his throat in an effert to hide the fearful lump growing there.

Cartman grinned at his helpless childhood victim and nodded.

"Good, now get the fuck out of my house"

**[some time later]**

Cartman Entered the quiet bar and sat down on one of the stalls. He let out a deep sigh and ordered a drink. He looked around to check that no one from school was preasnt before taking his drink and gulping it down. He was nervous, since when was he ever nervous? He tapped his index finger on the bar table and tried to calm himself. He felt numb in the legs.

"Snap out of it you fucking pussy" He muttered to himself and closed his eyes.

What was he going to even talk to her about? disscusing a revenge plot would probebly only take 15 minutes or so, what after that? He knew for a fact that their was almost nothing they agreed on and therefore it would be near impossible to have a pleasant conversation. But then again, did he even want that? Cartman loved to see her angry, or at least loved arguing with her. He ordered another drink and sighed a second time, it was probebly best to just be himself. after all, what was better then himself?

Suddnly he felt a hand softly rest on his shoulder and give him a soft squeez.

"Hi Cartman" said a soft yet confidant voice.

Cartman turned to see Wendy standing infront of him, her hand resting on her hip. She looked fantastic, she wore a casual but very attractive black dress which showed off her body but left her dignified at the same time. Cartman had never really noticed just how beautiful and well formed she had become over the years.

"Sup ho" He said cooly.

Wendy walked to the stall next to Cartman's and sat down on it, as she adjusted herself she swung her leg over the other in such a majestic manner that Cartman felt a wave of urges that he had never felt for Wendy before. Luckly for him though he was no normal guy. Cartman could not be "Taken in" by girls. His iron will and absolute love for himself made him invincible to such things. However Cartman had to admit to himself, she looked amazing and that alone made him feel strange.

Wendy's pale blue eyes flicked up and down for a split second before she smiled at him pleasantly.

"Looking good Cartman, very deadly"

Cartman smirked back at her.

"Deadly's right, your not looking half bad yourself" He replied, keeping his tone cool and slick.

Wendy rested her hands on her lap and Cartman could have swore she puffed her chest out slightly.

"Why thank you Cartman, never thought you'ed ever complement me for anything"

Cartman shrugged.

"You've never given me anything to complement you on"

Wendy ordered herself a light drink then turned back to him.

"So" She said resting her chin in her hand "Why are we here?"

Cartman took a sip from his drink and cleared his throat.

"Kyle, his going to suffer, horribly" He almost growled.

Wendy's face became somewhat bitter looking at the mention of Kyle's name.

"Good" she spat "Whats the plan?"

Cartman looked around again and leaned forward.

"You know Rebecca Cotswolds right?" He asked.

"Kyle's girlfriend? sure" Wendy confirmed.

"Well" Cartman continued "Its a well known fact that Kyle neglects her, so my idea is that we find some single guy in our year and get the two together, she will then leave Kyle and he'll be heartbroken"

Wendy blinked and frowned.

"Thats it? thats your plan? honestly I expected more" Wendy said, still frowning.

Cartman let a grin form on his lips and he crossed his arms.

"Oh trust me, what I've just said is only a minor step in a MUCH larger plan" He assured her.

Wendy tilted her head to the side.

"So whats the rest of the plan?" She asked.

Cartman shook his head.

"Thats for me to know and you to find out" He said firmly "But I need your help with Rebecca, she'll need someone to confide in and that person needs to make sure she makes the decision of leaving Kyle, so in short, I need you to manipulate her"

Wendy stared at him for a moment, thinking it through.

"Why do you need my help with that?" she asked.

Cartman sipped his drink again.

"Because she knows me too well, she knows what I'm really like and I'm proud to say she scared shitless of me, you on the other hand, people trust you, we can use that to our advantage"

Wendy smirked and shook her head.

"God, your such an evil prick" She muttered.

Cartman just shrugged. Wendy fell silent for a second time before speaking.

"If I help you in this step of your plan, I'm doing it MY way" she told him.

Cartman's eyes norrowed.

"Define your way?"

Wendy swung her head to the left, causing her long hair to swing and rest infront of her shoulder.

"Well finding some guy from our grade isn't going to work" She said with complete confidance.

Cartman raised an eye brow.

"And why's that hippie?" He demanded.

Wendy let a slight grin onto her pink lips before answering him.

"There's a reason things are cold between her and Kyle" she said.

Cartman sighed with boredom.

"I already know why Wendy, she's always distant with him and he in return never notices the small things, Kyle has ranted this to me, Stan and Kenny a thousand times" Cartman said rolling his eyes.

Wendy giggled softly and shook her head.

"That may be what Kyle thinks but thats not the problem"

"Then what is? and why does it even matter?" Cartman demended, getting annoyed.

Wendy sipped her own drink and looked him in the eye.

"She's not that really...into men"

Cartman frowned.

"Then who the hell is she into...oh wait"

Wendy let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, thats right"

Cartman shook his head in disbelief.

"If she's a lesbo then why the hell is she dating someone with a dick?" Cartman wondered out loud.

"She's afried of what her father will think, you know how much of a weirdo he is" Wendy answered.

Cartman exhaled in frustration. This messed up the entire plan.

"Ok then, so how are you gonna handle it?" Cartman asked.

Wendy thought for a moment before smiling.

"I think I know who can help me, but don't worry, I'll get her to leave Kyle"

Cartman leaned forward and stabbed his finger at her.

"She has too leave him for someone else you understand? he has to feel as if he has lost her to someone else" Cartman explained.

Wendy nodded and began playing with a lock of her hair.

"Got it, it'll happan, I have someone in mind, leave it to me"

Cartman sat back and relaxed himself, he'd trust her...for now.

"Good" He mused.

Wendy stared at him for what had to be at least a full minute of silence. Strangly, he felt unease.

"What" he asked blinking.

Wendy moved closer to him and ran her index finger across on the bar table. Cartman noted that she was now close enough for him to smell her perfume.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked in a low tone.

"Depends, whats the question?"

"What did Butters tell you that night at Jimmy's party? about me?"

Cartman's mind went from confusion to red alert. Butters had told him how Wendy felt about him. It was the sole reason why Cartman had even thought date possible.

"He told me what I wanted to know" he answered.

"Which was?" Wendy pushed.

Cartman locked eyes with her.

"Who you were attracted too, I wanted to find out so I could rub your face in it"

Wendy's perfect lips grinned.

"That sounds like you, and what did he tell you?"

Cartman was unsure on how to answer. What did she want him to say? Did she actully want him to acknowlege their mutual attraction? Cartman wasn't even sure of his own feelings let alone how to act upon them.

"You know what he told me" Cartman whispered, his expression blank.

Wendy remaind silent before speaking.

"And how does that make you feel? do you even care?"

There seemed to be a kind of fear in her expression, as if she was holding her breath on something. Cartman could guess on what that would be. But what should he do? she was vulnerable now. After all these years of being one of the few people on this earth he couldn't mentaly crush, she was finaly defensless. But strangly he didn't want to hurt her, at least not at the moment. He couldn't feel love or anything as retarded as that. Still, he felt...something. Something that made him think "Screw it".

"I need air" He said, getting up suddnly.

Wendy blinked and looked up at him in confusion.

"Oh...ok"

He looked down on her with an emotionless gaze.

"Coming?" He asked, waving for her to follow.

"S-sure" she said and followed him to the bar's exit.

As they exited the Bar and stepped out into the cold empty street Cartman turned to her and stared at her intensly. Wendy blinked and tilted her head in confusion. Before she could say anything he quickly and smoothly wrapped his large arms around her small slender form and pulled her toward him.

Their lips met two seconds later.

Wendy's body stiffened for a second before completely submitting. He hold her tightly and deepened the kiss as she rubbed her hands over his chest, she was utterly and willingly under his spell.

After a futher ten seconds their lips parted from each other and they drew their breath. Wendy rested her head on his shoulder as he continued to hold her close.

"You...complete...and utter...Bastard" She whipered

"Yeah" He whipered back "And fuck you too"

The two stood in the snow. Holding each other.

**Review please,** **will work on the next chap as soon as possible .**


	26. Chapter 26

**[Wendy Testaburger. Outside Andy's Bar]**

Wendy rested her head on Cartman's shoulder and tried to pull her mind back together. He had actully kissed her. Eric Cartman, the Eric cartman, had kissed her. What suprised her the most was how much she enjoyed it. It was a whole different experience to kissing Stan. Stan had been what Bebe had once termed "A romantic kisser", he was soft and gental. looking to fulfill an emotional need.

Cartman on the other had was with out a doubt an "Animalistic kisser", someone who was dominating and forceful (in a good way). Wendy liked it, it was far more exiting then kissing Stan. Far more livlier too. Cartman's hands began to explore her as they held each other, his right hand (which was bandaged for some reason) rested on her hip while his left hand stroked her long raven hair. She looked up at him and frowned with a grin.

"You do relise you just kissed me right?" she asked.

Cartman twisted his face into a smirk.

"Oh really? thats what I did? thanks for clarifying that for me hippie" He answered in his typical sarcastic tone.

Wendy couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Your such an ass"

Cartman shrugged.

"I think thats why you like me" He snickered.

Wendy raised her eyebrow at him.

"Who says I do? You kissed me first remember"

Cartman shook his head and grinned in the way he always did when he won something.

"One, Butters told me you do which you aready know, and two, you didn't do anything to stop me, in fact you kinda went limp due to the mastery that I have with the opposite sex"

Wendy laughed again, his narcissistic nature almost contributing to his twisted charm.

"Smug asshole" She muttered.

Cartman shrugged again and leaned toward her.

"I like you better when you can't talk" he whispered and kissed her again.

Wendy was prepared this time and kissed him back passionatly. She then broke off the kiss and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him with her.

"The hell we going?" Cartman asked.

"Its freezing out here, lets go back to mine" She told him.

Cartman frowned.

"Won't your Mum and Dad be there?"

Wendy shook her head and smiled.

"They went out before I did, my Aunt is looking after my brother and she always falls asleep in front of the TV anyway"

Cartman looked at her for a moment before rolling his eyes and nodding.

**[10 minutes later]**

Wendy poked her head through the front door and looked inside. Good, her perants coats were still missing which ment that they were still out. She slid inside and closed the door gently and quietly behind her. She then quietly walked to the living room door and peerd through the crack of the door. Her Aunt bella was, as expected, fast asleep and snoring lightly. Perfect.

Walking back to the front door she opened it again and waved. Cartman walked in 10 seconds later. He looked around with a hint of amusement.

"So, the Testaburger's home, I always thought it was the HQ for the Democrat party" Cartman muttered.

Wendy shook her head.

"Really? because I thought your house was the fourth reich" She shot back.

Cartman laughed.

"No, my mum won't let Nazis over anymore"

Wendy Put her finger on her lips and pointed to the living room. Cartman nodded. Wendy then removed her shoes and began to climb the stairs, with a seductive smile she turned and gave Cartman a "come hither" hand gesture. Enticed, Cartman followed her up the stairs. when they reached the top and walked onto the hallway Wendy pointed toward her bedroom door and waved him to it.

"Where are you going?" Cartman whispered.

"I'm just gonna check William"

"Who the hell's William?"

"My baby brother"

"Oh"

With that, Cartman then tip toed to her room. Wendy rolled her eyes and walked down to the last room in the hallway. Being ever so carefull not to make a noise she opened the door and entered her brothers room. Going over to his cot she looked down at him, he was wearing his ultra adorable light green jump suit that Wendy and her mum had bought a few weeks ago and was fast asleep.

She noted however that he was laying on his stomch which she did not like. Moving with a steady manner she gently rolled him over onto his back. William's light blue eyes suddnly opened, causing Wendy to freeze. She bit her lip and payed he was still tired. The nine month old looked up at her for a few seconds, blinked twice, and closed his eyes again. Wendy exhaled in relief. With William now secure and asleep, Wendy could get back to Cartman.

After shutting her brothers bedroom door, she silently walked to her room. She opened her bedroom door to find Cartman standing in the middle of the room, looking around.

"Nice room" He mused.

Wendy shrugged and smiled.

"Its always warm so I can't complain"

Cartman nodded slightly and turned to her with a devilishly charming at him, Wendy walked right up to him and began kissing him again. As they kissed she grabbed a handful of his collier and pulled him towad her bed.

"Dragging me to bed already?" Cartman asked raising his eyebrow.

"Dream on tit boy" She muttered "You'll have to date me a while and be extra nice to me before anything like that happens"

Cartman smirked wickedly as she kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a challange"

"Cartman?" She asked arriving at her bed with him in her grip.

"Yeah?"

"Shut your fat fucking mouth and kiss me" She demanded.

Cartman opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by her lips. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him playfully. An interesting battle then begun. As they made out, they fought each other for control. Wendy started this by remaining on top of him, pining him down. Cartman however was having none of it. He slowly locked his hands around her wrists and rolled her to his side. He then held her there, deeping their kiss. Wendy responded to this by locking her legs around his large waist and pushing against his grip. His bandeged hand quickly gave away allowing her the upper hand her a moment. She then attempted to use her free hand to pull herself back on top of him.

Suddnly a soft knock came from her bedroom door followed by her mothers voice.

"Wendy? you home?"

Cartman shot up so quickly that Wendy barley managed to land on her feet.

"Shit, shit, SHIIIIIIT" Cartman whispered in a panic.

Wendy turned to see the door knob turning slowly. With the speed of a lioness she shot forward and held her door closed.

"umm one minute mum, I'm changing" She shouted through the door.

"What the fuck am I suppose to do!" Cartman hissed quietly "If she catch's me in your room then she'll get your dad to kick the shit out of me"

"Wendy? is someone in there with you?" Her mother asked.

Acting on instinct Wendy rushed toward him and pushed him with all her might.

"Under the bed" she growled as he fell.

Cartman fell over the bed and bounced once before landing out of sight on the other side of the bed with a loud and painful thump. Wendy prayed he was smart enough to crawl under it and hide. Her door opened and her mother appeard, her eyes searching the room.

"Hi mum" wendy said innocently.

"Wendy, is someone in here?" Her mum asked narrowing her eyes on her only daughter.

Wendy looked around and shook her head.

"Nope, just me"

Her mother just stared at her for a minute before smiling at her.

"How did you date go with Eric?"

Wendy shrugged and grinned.

"He likes me of course, he's in the palm of my hand" Wendy bousted.

At that moment there was a hard thumbing sound from under her bed.

"What was that?" her mother asked.

Wendy casually went over to her mirror and examined herself, pretending not to care.

"oh I have a pile of books under my bed, they keep falling"

"Oh" her mum breathed.

And with that her mum turned and left. Wendy stayed where she was for a few seconds before running to her bed.

"Cartman! get out of there, you need to ecsape" She said quickly.

Cartman struggled to pull his large mass out from under the bed.

"How? your perants are home" He hissed.

"Go out the window"

"What? are you fucking retarded?"

She grabbed him by the arms and helped him up.

"No I'm realistic, now go!" She began pushing him toward the window.

"Ok ok I'm going, jesus"

Cartman lifted up the window and peer outside. Wendy suddnly felt a wave of disappoint that she had to make him leave. She had really been enjoying herself.

"Cartman, before you go..." She started.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She began rubbing her wrist.

"I...I really enjoyed tonight" She said quietly.

Cartman didn't respond but grinned. Wendy contiuned.

"I like you, don't know why, your a total asshole, but I can't help it"

Cartman turned and faced her. His expression blank, she spoke again.

"Do you think we...could start seeing each other? going out I mean"

Cartman blinked before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm going to be truthful here wendy, you might not want that, being my girlfriend won't save you from what I think or do, and you WONT be able to change me, I'll be as mean to you as I've always been"

Wendy looked at him as she considered what he was saying. It was very likely the truth. Cartman was selfish and hateful, and he knew it. Hell he was proud of it. He loved himself too much to let even her to get in his way. But, he was totally and completely honest when it came to his opinion, just like she was. He was political and believed that what he stood for was right, just like she did. He was ruthless in his pursuits and goals, could Wendy really claim to be any better?. Ok she had a little thing called pity which stopped her from going to far. But in the end they shared many things in common.

"I know what I want Cartman" She said firmly "I'm not some love sick teenager, I think your a fat bigot and I'll remind you every chance I get, but that dosen't stop me from wanting more from you"

Wendy spoke with absolute conviction and looked Cartman in his harsh brown eyes as she said it. A sly smirk formed on his face.

"Good" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Because I jusy love making you angry"

The two kissed, full of aggression and passion. Wendy took this as a "yes" to them starting a relationship. She wished he could stay but unfortunately for her, life was a bitch. Her bedroom door began to open again. Without even thinking about it and in a state of panic Cartman threw himself out of the window. Wendy put her mouth over her mouth to stop herself from shouting out.

"Have you checked on William since coming home?" Her mother asked standing in her doorway.

"Umm yeah I did, he's fine"

Her mother nodded and left again. Wendy looked out her window to see an annoyed Cartman walking away from her house wiping snow from his shoulders. She laughed to herself and then shut her window.

"I'm dating a hell spawn...great"


	27. Chapter 27

**[Cartman. School. Lockers]**

"Dude! touch me again and I swear to god" Kenny growled, slapping Cartman's hand away.

Cartman let out another round of laughter. Standing by their lockers waiting for Stan had become rather boring, so Cartman had decided to amuse himself by annoying Kenny.

"I'm just checking you for signs of infection bra" Cartman told him gleefully.

"I haven't got AIDS you fat dick!" Kenny snapped.

Cartman crossed his arms and grinned.

"Did you or did you not screw Tammy last night?"

Kenny shot him an irritated glare.

"I just told you I did"

"Then you have AIDS" Cartman said matter of fact.

Kenny threw his head back and exhaled deeply.

"Dude! for the 1586th time, just cuz her family is poorer then mine dosn't mean she automatically has AIDS"

Stan arrived and cocked his head at them, walking in on a strange conversation.

"Who has AIDS?"

"Kenny and Tammy do" Answered Cartman.

"Screw off and die" Kenny shouted and turned to his locker.

Stan smirked at his friends and opened his own locker.

"You guys going to the School upper senior year costume party?" Stan asked somewhat cautiously.

Cartman frowned and narrowed his eyes on him.

"Why the hell would I wanna go to a gay ass school costume party?" He asked while snickering sardonically.

"Come on, Craig Clyde and those guys are going, Bebe even managed to convince the Teachers to let eighteen year olds drink"

Cartman looked away, unimpressed.

"Wherever Bebe is, I don't wanna be"

Stan frowned at him and waved his hand dissmissivly.

"Fine screw you, Kyle's going anyway"

"All the more not to go then" Cartman spat.

Suddnly an idea hit Cartman like a lighting strike. How could he have not seen it before, He needed a public gathering to unleash the final stage of his vengance plan. A school party where everybody at school could witness Cartman's own brand of justice. It was the perfact time and place. he'd go after all.

"Actully" Cartman said unfolding his arms "As long as I can drink, I might go"

Stan's expression lightned back up.

"Cool, Kenny?"

Kenny turned to them and smiled.

"Someones gotta help you keep him and Kyle apart"

Stan laughed. Cartman let an evil grin onto his face. _"Oh my dear_ _Kenny_, _I don't need to be anywhere near him to hurt him" _Cartman thought. At that moment Wendy suddnly appeared walking down the hallway, Bebe by her side. The two appeard to be bitching about someone Cartman didn't know. Wendy's pale blue eyes made contact with his hazel brown for a few seconds before both looked away. For more then one reason (Stan being one of them) Wendy and Cartman needed to keep their relationship secret. They had agreed on it via a text message earlier that morning and had arranged to meet up at his house after school. But until then...

"Sup hippie slut" Cartman shot at her as she walked passed.

She looked at him and made a look of distaste.

"Fatass" she muttered.

And the two left it at that. Short but not out of the normal.

However, Bebe's own eyes locked onto him and a knowing grin spread across her face. She stopped in front of him and wiped a hair from her face. Wendy stopped as well, shooting Bebe a confused glance. Bebe put her hands on her hips and grinned at him.

"Hay Cartman, just wanted to ask, have you ever read the book called _love sick faty_? its very good, its about a populer girl who finds out her hated enemy is secertly going out with her best friend and uses it against, its all very funny"

Cartman stared at Bebe for a moment. If frowns could kill, Bebe would have brusted into flames right on the spot. It appeard that Wendy had either told Bebe what had happened between himself and her or bebe had simply worked it out. Which ever one it was it didn't matter, this was not something unexpacted nor was it something Cartman found threating. Bebe would likley keep her mouth shut out of loyatly to Wendy. Still, it didn't stop her from indirecly teasing him about it. But Cartman was also very good at this game.

"Yeah I've read it, I love the ending, you know, where her hated enemy beats the populer girls's pussy boyfriend to a bloody pulp and then tells him its her fault he's in pain, I love that ending"

Bebe's grin vanished. Wendy looked around uneaslly, clearly not liking these indirect threats. Cartman looked up the hall and waved his hand.

"Hay Butters!" He called.

Butters, who had been talking to Red, looked over and waved back to him warmly.

"Oh hay Eric" he called back, completely oblivious.

Cartman looked at Bebe with a smirk. She frowned at him.

"I hope we understand each other" He said firmly, looking her in the eye.

To her credit, she was not an easily beaten person. A defiant Smirk returned.

"Oh I get the hint, but did you know that my dad used to date your mum back in their high school days? and knowing your mum...why me and you could be brother and sister for all we know" She flashed him a smile that sent a wave of hot hate through him.

"Bebe, we need to go now" Wendy urged, frowning at the two of them.

Bebe looked at her friend for a moment then nodded. She turned on her heels and swung her hair around as she did. bringing her hand to her lips she blew Cartman a kiss.

"bye bye little Brother" she said in sarcastic tone, Cartman gritted his teeth.

Luckly, Stan and Kenny had not been paying the three any attention, too busy eyeing up a group of girls across the hall. As Wendy and bebe turned to leave Wendy dropped a peice of paper which landed near Cartman's shoes. Cartman stayed where he was until they had gone and then picked it up. Opening it up he studied its contents. It read:

_Change of plan. Meet me Bebe and Butters at Bebe's house after school. _

_PS: I've found someone who can help us deal with Rebecca. Talk later._

_W xxx_

Cartman mused over it for a moment. So Wendy had found someone to tear Rebecca away from Kyle. It was good news. He wondered who though, if wendy was right about Rebecca being a lesbo then Wendy must have made one hell of a deal to get another girl to do the dirty work. But why Bebe's house, and Butters? Why did mega-bitch and fag have to be preasnt?

He crushed the paper in his hand and threw it away. Before he could think on it further kyle appeared, walking towards them. He looked like hell, as if he hadn't sleeped in weeks. A look of utter and bitter hate covered Kyle's face as he walked right up to Cartman and stood in front of him, his breathing heavy. Cartman cocked an eyebrow and Stan and Kenny fell silent at the sight. Kyle held up a newspaper and waved it in front of Cartman's face.

"You had something to do with this didn't you! you complete sociopath!" Kyle shouted.

Cartman snached the newspaper from him and looked at it. A sadistic smile spread as he read its headline.

_MAN BEATENED AND RAPED IN S.P. JAIL BY NEO-NAZI THUGS_

_Man named as Scott tenermon_

Cartman handed back the Newspaper and shrugged.

"He just got what was coming to him, not like they were acting under a request or anything" Cartman lied.

Kyle just glared at him, his hand twiching.

"And..." Cartman started

He slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk away. As he walked passed Kyle he tilted his head and whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"...you'll get yours"

**2 hours later**

Cartman wiped the snow from his coat and looked up at the sky with annoynce. Wherever he want in this fucking town snow always followed, always dampening his cloths and making him freeze with the cold. He pulled his red coat up and his blue hat down, trying to cover as much of his head and neck as possible. South Park's location and height in the Rocky's meant that the town suffered very long winters and very brief summers. This also meant that even in mid May the snow came down as cold as ever. Cartman cursed his hometown and carried on walking up the icy street.

Cartman was still confused as to why wendy wanted him to meet her at bebe's house, but if it helped in his vengance then he was willing to indulge her.

He arrived at Bebe's house, not a bad place to live. It was a large three story house with a double garage. Cartman was aware that Bebe's father had some high paying job working for the town but he wasn't sure what kind. Whatever it was it gave Bebe and her family ALOT of money. lucky Bitch.

He knocked on the front door loudly and roughly in a continuous beating of the door. The door opened to reveal Bebe, her expression that of amusment.

"well what do I have here? is it my long lost fat brother?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Up yours you cock sucking whore" Cartman snapped.

Bebe placed her index finger on her cheek in a thinking gesture.

"So...your saying I remind you of your mum?" Bebe asked tilting her head.

Cartman closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Bebe I'm totally seriously, mention my mother one more time and I WILL make you eat your own perants" Cartman warned.

Bebe rolled her eyes and stepped aside for him.

"Whatever Carts, come in"

Cartman stepped inside and turned to her as she closed the front door.

"Wendy said she'd meet me here" Cartman demanded.

Bebe walked passed him and down the hallway, Cartman followed.

"She and Butters poped out for a moment, they'll be back any minute now" Bebe explained and entered what looked like her famlies living room.

She sat on a red one seater sofa and tucked her bare legs under her, pulling her skirt over her knees.

"But that gives us a chance to have a little chat" She pointed to a second red sofa which faced the one bebe was sitting on.

Frowning at her he sat down and crossed his arms in contempt.

"Theres really nothing I wanna chat about with you" Cartman said matter of fact.

Bebe narrowed her eyes on him. Cartman noted that her hand was clenched, meaning he was eating away at her patience. Cartman couldn't help but take some pride in that.

"Just answer me this, why are you dating Wendy?"

Cartman tensed up, what the hell was she getting at?

"Why do you care?"

Bebe strightend her back and held a firm stare.

"Because Wendy is like a sister to me and I don't want her hurt, aspecially by you"

Cartman leaned forward and glared at her.

"My relationship with Wendy is NOT your bussiness, get that fact into your head Bebe, its better for Butters that you don't make me angry" Cartman warned her.

Bebe didn't change her expression, refusing him any kind of large scale reaction.

"Threating Butters isn't the way to keep me at bay Carts, you can beat Butters up all you like, tell him whatever you like, in the end he'll still come back to me, and I'll be waiting with open arms, because he's mine, simple as that"

Bebe spoke with a conviction Cartman had not seen before. He found it very interesting too.

"Well well well, not the all loving girlfriend after all" Cartman mocked.

Bebe sat up and clenched both her fists which rested on her legs.

"I do care about Butters, hell I'll come out and say it, I love him, but for both his sake and mine I'm not going to let you use him against me"

Cartman was beginning to get annoyed with her. Her firmness in expression and resolve infuriated him.

"Butter is my little puppet bitch, I own him like a peice of meat! so screw you"

Cartman was sure this comment would provoke her, but she remaind where she was.

"look cartman, If your going to date Wendy...me and you have to have an understanding"

Cartman looked away dismissvly.

"No we don't" He hissed.

"I'm afried we do, now heres the deal, be good to Wendy, DO NOT hurt her in anyway and I'll be sure not to turn her against you" Bebe looked him in the eyes as she spoke.

Cartman looked right back at her, just as stubborn.

"Wendy can handle herself, its Butters you need to be worried about, and your family, stay out of my bussiness and I'll stay out of yours" he promised

The two stared at each other, the hate in the air thick enough to slice with a knife. luckly for the both of them Wendy and Butters appeared at the living room door at that moment.

"Ah your here" Wendy chirped.

Cartman grinned at her and stood.

"I'd never miss a fuck-kyle meeting"

Wendy giggled and moved over to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. He placed his hands on her hips and returned the kiss with raw want. bebe stared at him with contempt while Butters began to rub his hands together in unease.

"When you say it that way it sounds like you want an orgy with him" Bebe commented.

Cartman immediately broke away from wendy and stabbed his finger at Bebe.

"Here's an idea, why don't you go suck your dad's..."

"Thanks Cartman!" Wendy interjected quickly as her hand shot to Cartman's mouth.

"Umm Wendy?" Butters said in a low voice "Having these two in the same room for long may be a problem for us"

Wendy nodded.

"Yeah your right, lets just get down to bussiness" Wendy said firmly.

She gestured for Cartman to re-sit and sat down next to Bebe on the nearby blue two seater sofa. Cartman rested himself back onto the red sofa he had been sat on while Butters occupied the one Bebe had been sitting on. Wendy then began to talk.

"Ok, first things first, we are all aware that Rebbeca is not that into men, and Cartman here is insistent that she has to be stolan away by someone else so kyle feels the burn"

Cartman nodded with a smirk. Wendy continued.

"So we need a girl to lead her away from him...which is why Bebe here will be helping us out with that"

"What!" butters blurted out in suprise.

Cartman threw his head back and roared in harsh laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHA always knew you were a damned dyke" Cartman muttered, still chuckling.

Butters sat forward and looked at Bebe with a worried look.

"Your...your willing to do something like that? but what if..."

Bebe flashed a reassuring smile and held up her hand. Cartman noted that Butters stopped talking immediately. Fucking whore had total control over him.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll just flirt with her here and there and turn her against Kyle"

Butters's look of shock and worry still remind.

"But your stright, and everyone knows it" He reasoned.

Bebe just shrugged.

"Don't worry, its not like I have to sleep with her or anything"

Butters nodded and fell silent, but his uneasy expression stayed. Cartman made a mental reminder to use Butters's relationship insecurities to his advantage in the future.

Wendy spoke up again. This time a little uneasy herself.

"But if she's gonna do you a favor your gonna have to do her a favor in return" Wendy shot Bebe a look.

Cartman's indiffrant expression turned into a frown. So there were strings attached, not suprising, but annoying.

Cartman signed with irritation and looked up at the celling.

"Ok come on, out with it"

Bebe crossed her arms.

"You know Nichole right? Token's ex?" She asked.

Cartman nodded.

"Well it turns out that she's trying to take the Cheerleading team captaincy from me, if she convinces the sports departmant to replace me it could effect my standing, so I need you to work your dark magic and force her to back the fuck off"

By Bebe's tone it appeard that Nichole was somewhat of a rising power within the school's female inner groups. Something else to keep in mind.

"And just how far am I to go in doing this?" Cartman asked.

"Don't hurt her or anything, just scare her enough so I don't have to worry about her for awhile" Bebe explained.

Cartman thought it all out for a moment. It seemed like a workable deal. Not to many strings attached. He shot looks at Wendy and Butters as he thought it through. Wendy was giving Bebe a disapproving look (Which bebe didn't seem too bothered about) while Butters stared at the floor with unease, clearly not likeing all the plotting.

"Deal" Cartman grunted after one whole minute.

Bebe clasped her hands together and grinned.

"Great, we start tomorrow"

Cartman rolled his eyes. He needed to work double time now. The school costume party was friday and he needed everything ready for his final Revenge. Rebecca was only a small part in a much larger scheme, and cartman couldn't wait to taste the tears. He stood up and yawned, now that business had been taken care of he wanted to get out of the bitch palace.

"I've gotta go now, promised Stan and Kenny I'd go to the movies with them" He said suddnly.

Wendy purked up and looked up at him.

"Oh, I was hoping to see you" she said almost crest fallen.

Cartman smirked down at her, a strange kind of pride came over him, she was sad that he couldn't spend time with her today, proof of how unresistable he was. He liked that.

"Don't worry, you'll have the honour of my attention tomorrow, I promise"

Wendy let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Smug asshole" she muttered with a grin.

Cartman just smirked and left the room, behind him he could hear Bebe's voice.

"Ok, what the hell do you see in him?" She asked.

"He's bad" came the answer.

Cartman's cocky grin grew as he exited Bebe's house and stepped back out ino the snow.

**review and comment :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**[Nichole Ashford. South park joint elementary and high school. 11:20AM. Girls changing room]**

Nichole yawned loudly as she opened her sports locker and took out her clothes. The empty room echoed with every sound she made, making her yawn twice as loud. Cheerleading practise had gone rather well, Bebe had refused to make eye contact with her of course. Bebe had recently become aware of Nichole's attampts at convincing the sports departmant to make her captain of the team, and replace Bebe. This of course had sparked a intense dislike on Bebe's part. Nichole didn't have anything against Bebe per-say, she just wanted to teach the blond, spoiled, slutty brat that someone could easily show her up and replace her in the school's standings.

She placed her gym bag on the nearby bench and was about to start changing when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to find no one there, just shadows created by that side of the room's lack of lighting. She was alone. Shrugging it off she turned back to her gym bag...to be met face to face with Eric Cartman.

"Hay Nichole" he said cooly.

Nichole let out a suprised shriek and put her hands over chest as she calmed herself.

"Jesus Eric! you scared the hell out of me!"

Cartman grinned at her as if she had just complemented him, his hands were behind his back and his eye's gleaming with what Nichole could only discribe as evil.

"I should warn you that hearing people scream in fear tends to get me exited" He commented almost too casually.

"You what?" She asked tilting her head.

"Never mind" He murmured.

She frowned at him and clenched her fist.

"This is the girls changing room you fat ass, what the hell are doing in here?" She demanded.

Cartman shrugged and his grin changed into an even more sinister one. Nichole suddnly got the feeling she was in great danger.

"I heard you were after Bebe's position on the cheerleading team" He answered, taking a step forward "I really don't think thats a good idea"

Nichole blinked.

"And why not?" She asked with a degree of offence in her tone.

Cartman took another step forward and locked eyes with her.

"Because your health would start to suffer, as well as everyone you care about"

Nichole stepped back and eye'd him, trying to hide the increasing amount of fear in her. She had heard alot about what Cartman did to people. Beatings, manipulation, blackmail, outbursts of hate, the list went on. But what really made Nichole fear him was what Mr Macky had said about him a few years back. He had said that Cartman was what a therapist would label "A sociopath", a person who can't feel empathy towards others and no remorse or guilt for their actions. However (according to Macky) they can mimic emotions almost perfectly to further their own personal agendas, Cartman was very skilled in the arts of deception, and he could actually appear charming, friendly, or even likable. They were the most deadly kind of person. Luckly some people could see through this (Wendy Testaburger being one) and see what he really was.

"I...don't understand" Nichole said, not liking his tone.

"Fine I'll spell it out for you, you, are, not, going, to, be, captain" he said slowly.

He took another step forward and brought his hands forward, revealing what look like a police baton. The madnass in his eyes seemed to glow.

"So do yourself a favor and don't try for things you can't get" He warned.

Nichole stepped back again and found herself being pressed up against the lockers.

"You...can't make me not do anything" she said with all the bravory she could muster.

Cartman suddnly lifted his arm and smashed the baton against the lockers beside her head. Nichole Screamed in fear and closed her eyes.

"I'm sure if I made you bleed enough I could, and thats before I burn down your house and pay ex convict guys to break your dad's legs!" He yelled in a fit of rage.

Nichole threw her arms over her head and sank down against the locker.

"OK OK! I won't try for captain, I promise, please don't hurt me" She squeeld in fear.

Cartman then did something that shocked her to her core, he started laughing. He was enjoying scaring her, he was loving it.

"Good girl" He muttered.

Throwing away the baton he turned around and headed for the exit door.

"Now stay" he ordered before finally leaving the room.

**[Eric Cartman. South park joint elementary and high school. 11:25AM.]**

As Cartman exited the female changing rooms and headed into the gym he couldn't help but let a grin appear. Scaring the living shit out of Nichole had pretty much made his day so far, and how he did love scaring people. It was the next best thing to hurting them. He'd take a scream of pain over any KFC meal anyday.

As he walked across the empty gym he spotted Bebe and Butters talking near the doorway. As he neared them Bebe looked over to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Well?" She demanded.

Cartman shot her a smug smirck and walked past her.

"I believe the trash has been taken out" He called back.

As he walked through the hallways Cartman couldn't help but feel a sense of impending victory. With Bebe now in the proccess of tearing Rebecca away from Kyle cartman could focus on the next part of his plan. He looked at his watch, Me garrison was in a lesson, he'd have to wait until later for that. At that moment his mobile phone buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out he read its text. It was from Wendy.

_In the liberay, no one else in here for now. Come see me? xxx_

Cartman thought for a moment. well...he did have time to kill. Screw it, why not?

Within 4 mintues he arrived at the liberay and scanned the area. It was a large and dark place the liberay, easy to hide in thanks to the high book cases. It also appeared to be empty, so where was Wendy? He walked into the maze of bookcases and looked around.

"Wendy?" He whispered into the low light.

"At the back" Replied another voice.

He followed it and found Wendy sitting alone at a table mostly hidden by book piles and cardboard boxs. As he approched he noted she looked rather attractive today, her pink top going well with her purple skirt. Upon seeing him she smiled at him pleasntly and got up to meet him. Throwing her slander arms around his shoulders she kissed him passionatly, to which he responded with animalistic hunger. It still suprised him how pleasurble kissing her was, he enjoyed the feel of her against him. She broke off and smiled again.

"There's my fat little play thing" She said with glee.

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Keep talking ho, it will only end up with me punishing you" He countered with a cocky girn.

She giggled and turned to re-seat herself.

"Sounds like fun, but mabye later"

Cartman took the seat next to hers and rested his feet on the table while holding the back of his head in his hands.

"What you up too?" He asked with very little real interest.

Wendy took one of the book and opened it.

"Study" She replied softly.

And with that she resumed her reading. Cartman frowned at her, if she was studying then way ask him to meet with her? did she just expect him to just sit there and wait for her? though come to think of it, that was what Stan used to do. But Cartman was in no way a Stan. He reached into his backpack and took out his laptop. Starting it up he rested it on his lap and opened his music folder.

As marching music filled her ears Wendy looked up from her study book and at her new boyfriend. She leaned over and peeked at what he was watching. Cartman was watching World War 2 era German soldiers marching across a ruined city in a victory parade. Over the marching music came the almost ghostly singing of the german soldiers, their voices hollow and emotionless.

"Cartman, what the hell are you watching?" She asked, shooting him a frown.

"Waffen-SS parade, 1943" He answered with a knowing grin.

She looked away from the laptop in disgust.

"Eric I don't want to see or hear those people, its offensive" She told him, it wasn't just an opinion.

He looked at her with a grin.

"Your just angry that they actually win things"

Wendy raised her eyebrow at him. He spoke again.

"If you insist on gay ass study then I'm gonna watch these guys"

"Ok ok, turn that off and I'll study later" She said, giving in to him.

With a victorus smirck he shut his laptop and put it back in his bag.

"You could have just asked for my attantion" She muttered.

Cartman shrugged.

"No fun that way, anyway I need to know, has Bebe begun turning Rebcca against Kyle yet? I'd ask her myself but I don't like hearing the bitch's voice"

Wendy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"She was talking to her this morning, she'll work her magic quickly" Wendy assured him.

Cartman rubbed his hands together fiendishly.

"Sweeeet" He muttered "Its only a matter of time now"

Wendy crossed her legs and frownd again, a question on her mind.

"What is you full plan anywhy?" she asked.

His grin grew.

"You and everyone else will soon see" He whispered in barely contained excitement.

He looked at his watch and stood.

"Right thats all I needed from you" He stated and was about to leave.

Before he could however Wendy's hand shot forward and wrapped itself around his wrist. He looked back at her with a frown.

"Where do you think your going? lets talk for awhile " She said and pulled him back into his seat.

Cartman blinked in confusion.

"urrrr about what?" He blurted.

She shrugged and moved her chair closer to his, wrapping her arms around his large frame and resting her head against his arm.

"I don't know, anything, whats going on in you life?" She asked closing her eyes.

Cartman couldn't help but feel awakward. She was cuddling him intimatly and asking for an emotional talk. Cartman didn't do emotions. He decided to ambush her.

"Every week my mum sleeps with someone only a few years older then me and I always beat them to a pulp when they leave my house" He told her bluntly.

Wendy's eyes shot open and looked up at him, he smiled at her wickedly.

"And you know what really creeps me out about it?" He asked.

"What?"

"More and more of them are girls"

Wendy blinked at him for a few moments, Cartman was sure that by creeping her out she wouldn't want to "Talk" anymore.

"Do you hate your mum" Wendy asked suddnly.

Cartman was completley taken off guard. Why the hell was she asking him that?

"No, why would I?" He asked.

"Because she hurts you by sleeping with strange men" She said, matter of fact.

Cartman frowned but didn't move, he just stared straight ahead.

"She can't hurt me, no one can" He replied.

"Then why beat her lovers?" Wendy pushed.

"Because they slept with my mum!"

"So"

"So? whats that suppose to mean?"

"If it makes her happy then why not?"

"She can do whatever or whoever she wants, but other people can't"

Wendy looked up at him again.

"And that means...?" She asked with a strange look on her face.

"New topic!" Cartman ordered.

Wendy smiled at him, winning. Cartman knew how to turn the tables though.

"Hay lets talk about your baby brother" Cartman said out loud.

Wendy tilted her head.

"William? but..."

"I heard you hate him" Cartman said quickly, the result was tasty.

Her eyes widened and she lifted her head.

"I don't" She said, the unease in her voice easy to detect.

He just stared at her with a grin.

"Did he take mummy and daddy away?" He chuckled as he said it.

Much to Cartmans intreset he saw a flicker of guilt pass through her eyes.

"Whatever I used to feel towards him are gone, I love my brother" She said firmly, holding her ground.

Cartman rolled his eyes, this was getting boring very quickly.

"Yeah whatever makes you feel better about yourself"

Wendy's face puffed red as she stared at him in anger. Cartman suddnly felt a wave of attraction come over him as he stared at her in return. He loved seeing her angry, the look of outrage and offence on her face made him feel quite delighted.

"You know" He said interrupting the icy silence "Your sexy when your angry"

Wendy's anger turned into something unreadable and she lifted her chin slightly.

"Thats not gonna work on me" She told him coldly, Cartman loved her tone.

"Good, I want you to be angry with me"

And with those words said he wrapped his arms around her smaller form and pulled her towards him, kissing her with fire. Her reaction to this couldn't have been better. She kissed him back with all her fury and anger. She lifted herself from her chair and swung her leg over him, placing herself on top of him with her legs wrapped around him. Her hands squeezed his chest, her nails digging in. Now and again she bit his lower lip, punishing him as well as kissing him.

Cartman loved every minute of it. She was so angry at him and yet simply couldn't resist him, he liked that.

"Bastard" She hissed in his ear.

"Bitch" He countered.

She let out a giggle. Her angry movments became more erotic and she began to tighten the grip her thighs had around his waist. Her kisses became faster in pase as she did this, this indicted to Cartman that she had temporaily lost control of herself (Much to his delight).

He decided that now was the time to be bold. He slide his hand from her back and ran it down to her knee which was on his side, he then slowly and gently smoothed his hand up her bare leg. Wendy reacted to this by biting him on the lips and running her tounge along it. Cartman wanted to see how much he could get away with, so he didn't stop his exploration when his hand reached the threshold of her skirt. Wendy bit down harder onto his lip and her hold on him tightened even more. Cartman ran his hand all the way to her inner thigh and then gave her a sudden and sharp squeez there.

Wendy broke her bite/kiss and let out a yelp. Cartman, satisfied he had pushed his limit for the time being withdrew his hand. Wendy leaned back and looked at him, her breathing heavy.

"Problem miss Testaburger?" Cartman asked smugly.

Wendy smirked and swiped her hair back from her eyes.

"We need to stop there I'm afried, this is a public place and I don't trust myself...or you" She told him with her grin widening.

"Your boring" Cartman muttered.

Wendy laughed and leaned back into him, hugging him tightly with her arms and legs.

"I know, I'll make it up to you I promise, but I believe congratulations are in order"

"Why?" He asked.

She kissed him on the neck.

"Because you've offically gone futher in a few minutes the Stan did in 10 years" she told him.

Cartman a narcissistic wave double his smugness.

"Some men have it others don't" He declared.

"Lisean" She said pulling back again "My folks are going out tonight and they won't be back until tomorrow, wanna come over to my place and watch a movie?" Wendy asked, her hand fiddling with Cartman's coat zipper.

Cartman thought for a moment, what if she forced him to watch some crappy chick flick? then again, he'd be all alone with her which could be cool.

"What can I eat?" He asked, it was probebly the most importent question.

She giggled and lowered her head toward his.

"Whatever you like" She soothed and kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

She then got off him and streeched herself. after checking her watch She looked at him with a warm smile.

"I've gotta go, the bell's about to go and people could see us togther" She reasoned.

Cartman nodded and stood himself.

"I'll see you at yours tonight I suppose" He said raising his shoulders.

He winked at him and nodded as she colllected her books together.

"See you then ho" He turned on his heels and began to walk away.

"Bye bye faty" She called back.

As he exited the liberay Cartman couldn't help but notice what a good day he was having.


	29. Chapter 29

[Eric** Cartman. South park joint elementary and high school. 12:00PM]**

Cartman waited for the class to empty of studants before entering. Mr garrison was at his desk, grading papers.

"Mr Garrison sir?"

Garrison looked up and grinned thinly.

"Oh hello Eric, what can I..."

Cartman threw up his hand, stopping the teacher in mid sentance.

"Your secret admirer wanted me to give you a message" He told him.

Garrison's dead expression suddnly light up and sat strighter. Cartman, a master at manipulation, smiled at his teacher before speaking.

"Your secert admirer will meet you this friday at the upper years costume party the school is holding, there he will reveal himself to you" Cartman spoke with soft words.

As expected Garrison bought every word of it. Cartman silently congratulated himself on turning his teacher into a dance puppet.

"Oh I can't wait" Garrison piped like a school boy.

"I'll find you on the night and fill you in, good day sir" Cartman said with a faked warm smile.

Garrison rubbed his hands together and nodded like the clueless idot he was. Cartman couldn't help but feel like the man deserved what was going to hit him. Nodding back to his teacher Cartman turned and left the room. As he walked through the hallways he let out a chuckle. So what if Garrison was going to end up as collateral damage. If the old dick sucker was stupid enough to be used in the way that Cartman intended then any harm to garrison was his own fault, not Cartman's.

As he exited the classroom and neared the canteen a voice called him.

"Hay Carts"

Cartman turned his head to see Bebe walking toward him. A grin on her lips.

"Its done" She said as she stopped in front of him.

"What? what is?" He demanded.

"Rebbeca is out the closet and is going to break up with Kyle when she gets the chance, me and you are even now" She stated calmly.

Cartman was annoyed rather then glade. He had wanted Rebbeca to break up with Kyle on the night of the costume party, but this worked too, it was a small part in a bigger goal.

"Fine, whatever, good" was all he said.

"And now our deal is over..." She began

She placed her hands on his shoulder and leaned her head next to his, she then whispered in his ear.

"I can tell you that you and Wendy are doomed"

She leaned back and winked sarcasticly.

"Good luck fat boy"

Cartman flipped her off.

"Whatever" He hissed and pushed her aside.

Arriving at the Canteen Cartman looked around for Stan Kyle and Kenny, and found them at one of the back tables. Walking over to them he dumped his backpack onto the table and seated himself.

"Dude I can't wait to get home!" He blurted and got out his lunch.

Kenny, who was sat in front of him, grinned at him.

"Tell me about it dude, the new Batman Arkham city DLC is out, I'm gonna get it first thing when I get home" Kenny mused, munching on his sandwhich.

Stan looked up from his plastic plate of food and shot Kenny a smirck.

"Only cuz you think that Harley Quinn is hot"

Kyle also looked up from his food.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"You know, Joker's girlfriend, the one that wears the biker outfit" Stan answered.

"Oh yeah" Kyle repiled.

As he listened to them Cartman shot Kyle a hostile stare to which Kyle spotted.

"What?" Kyle asked, voice full of annoyance.

"You play Arkham city? you shouldn't" Cartman said, a smirck on his lips.

"And why not?"

"Because Jews can't be Batman" Cartman told him and chucked to himself.

"Don't start Cartman" Stan said firmly, kenny rolled his eyes.

Cartman began eating the chicken breasts that his mum had packed for him.

"I don't have to start on him, I've already planned my revenge" Cartman hissed.

Kyle waved his hand dismissivly.

"Not scared fatass" He declared.

Stan shot them both a harsh look.

"Enough already, me and Kenny have been hearing this crap since Kyle started this bullshit revenge thing three weeks ago, give it a rest" Stan ordered with irritation.

Kyle looked at his best friend with a shocked and angry expression.

"What? I started it? fat boy's the one who started it!"

Cartman slammed his fists onto the table.

"The fuck I did! you started it with that god damned video of my mum!"

Kenny looked over at Kyle and tried to sound as neutral as possible.

"He has a point"

Kyle stood and stared down at Cartman with contempt.

"He started it by making my life hell, he wouldn't shut up about how low my scores were in the exam a mouth back, he was driving me to it!" Kyle declared with absolute conviction.

"Yeah thats true" Kenny said nodding.

"What? Kenny you asshole! you buy that?" Cartman growled angrly.

Stan crossed his arms and shot Cartman a disapproving look.

"Dude! you caused Kyle to have a borderline emotional breakdown, you know how he feels about his grades" He accused.

Kyle turned back to Stan with a frown.

"For the last time I did not have a breakdown" He objected.

"Dude its ok if you did, I mean you shut everyone out for a week and only started talking after you got to Cartman" Stan argued.

Kyle shook his head in refusel.

"I was busy bringing justice to fatass and mega bitch! I did not have a breakdown"

Stan and Kenny looked at him with confused frowns, Kyle then realised what he had let slip and his eyes became wider in fear. Cartman started laughing with crual enjoyment.

"Who? what mega bitch?" Stan asked.

Kyle looked at Cartman, shock at his own mistake still clear on his face.

"Wanna know something funny Kyle?" Cartman asked, savoring the moment.

Kyle closed his mouth, eyes still on Cartman.

"I never even tried to tell him you want after _her _as well" Cartman told him with satisfation.

Stan blinked again, sensing something unpleasent coming his way.

"What the hell's going on? who else did you go after?" Stan asked uneasly.

Kyle sat down and looked away.

"No one, Cartmans talking shit" He murmured.

Cartman decided to sieze the opportunity to boil some blood, this was too good to pass up.

"He was jealous that Wendy beat his scores this year so he framed her with some crime so the principal would fuck up her record"

"I was not jealous!" Kyle slamming his fist. "She had it coming, she's no better then fatass here, so goddamn smug and making my like hell! between her, fatass, the teachers and my fucking mum I couldn't get away from the pressure, I cracked" Kyle ranted, his voice was tired, almost broken.

Stan just stared at his friend in disbelief.

"What the hell did you frame her with?" Was all he could ask.

Cartman spoke for him.

"He photo shopped..."

"It dosn't matter!" Kyle interruped " Anyway I got my own back against her, fair and squire, I'm not after her anymore"

Stan rubbed his temples in a effort to proccess what he was learning.

"But...but...why didn't she tell me? about what was happening?" Stan asked outloud.

"You dumped her ass before she could tell you" Cartman answered him, without remorse.

Stan's eyes suddnly became wider. realising something.

"When did you frame her?"He asked in a cold tone.

Before Kyle could say anything to his best friend, Cartman spoke again, his face a crual sadistic smile.

"The same day he told you about her and Criag"

Kyle threw up his hand in a defensive gesture.

"I told you about that because I thought you had a right to know" He said quickly, looking very scared.

"Bullshit! he told you to get back at Wendy!" Cartman spat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CARTMAN!" Kyle yelled.

Cartman clenched his fist and stood, his blood bumping.

"_Make me Jew"_ He whispered.

"ENOUGH!" Stan shouted.

Both Kyle and Cartman sat down and looked away from each other. Stan turned to Kyle, looking him in the eye.

"What else haven't you told me?" Stan demanded.

"What I wanna know is where the hell you got that photo of her and Craig" Cartman said out loud.

"I found it in Craig's basement like I said I did" Kyle hissed at him, he turned back to Stan.

"Dude, meet up with me after school, I'll...tell you everything you need to know ok?"

Stan just stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

Then there was nothing but total silence between them. While Cartman still had questions about the photo he decided not to ask them. In the end it was no longer relivent. The photo and how Kyle had used it was Wendy's bussiness, revenge was Cartman's, simple as that.

"So" Kyle said, breaking the silents "does any of you know what the deal is with Butters and Bebe?"

Cartman raised his eyebrow, his interest beaked. Had their inferior mind finally worked it out?

"What do you mean?" Stan asked, clearly wanting to forget the previous conversation.

"Well...its just..." Kyle started.

"What dude?" Kenny pushed.

Kyle lowered his voice.

"I was in extra study class a few days ago, usually its just me and Butters, but this time Bebe was with us"

"Bebe in an extra study class? thats weird" kenny frowned.

"Yeah I know dude" Kyle agreed, he resumed his story.

"So me and Butters are doing some maths together, suddnly I needed to go to the bathroom so I left the classroom, when I got back I swear on my granmother's grave that she had moved up one more seat next to Butters and had her hand on his leg, as soon as she saw me she moved it and pretended as if she was picking something up from the floor"

"Wow, you sure?" Stan asked.

"ultra sure"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I pretended that I didn't see anything"

Cartman couldn't help but be amused by the story. He knew the truth about Butters and Bebe but was amused by the story non the less.

"You know" Kenny started " I noticed something weird too, she talks to him alot more now, I even saw her wink at him a few times"

"Goddamn it you guys I've been telling you guys this all fucking mouth, she's screwing him" Cartman told them.

"Yeah but your full of crap" Kenny commented.

"Screw you" Cartman threw back and turned to Stan.

"Stan bra, I'm almost sure you know about their relationship, Wendy must of told you when you were together"

Stan just shrugged.

"Know nothing" he claimed, but Cartman knew a lie when he heard one.

"Ok so say they are going out" Kyle began "How the hell would you know?"

Cartman sat up and stabbed the table with his finger.

"It was fucking obvious! I beat the shit out of him for failure a few weeks back and Bebe went bat shit crazy on me"

Suddnly a hand tapped him on the shoulder and Cartman turned to see who it was. Clyde stood there, the blood drained from his face and his fists clenched.

"Did you say Bebe is going out with Butters?" He asked in a bitter tone.

Clyde and Bebe had been a thing off and on since fourth grade, until about a month ago when Bebe had cut him off completely. Clyde had then gone into a sort of love depression which Cartman had found very sickening. Clyde had called her, wrote her gay love emails, even tried to get Wendy to talk to her (which failed). And now, a month later, Clyde was still love sick.

As he stared up at Clyde an unpleasnt idea hit him. A way to put Bebe in her place and to show the school what Butters was to her. Her status in the school would be forever ruined.

"Yeah dude, for at least a month" Cartman told him with a smirck.

Stan stood in panic.

"Cartman's talking shit dude, ignore him, their not going out"

Clyde looked away, his rage beginning to boil.

"When she broke up with me...she said she wanted someone sensitive, kind and generous" Clyde mused over with ever growing hate.

Cartman stood and placed his hand on clydes shoulder.

"And who does that sound like to you?" He asked.

"No Cartman!" Stan shouted at him.

Cartman ignored him.

"Why don't you find Butters, and show him what REAL men do when somebody else steals their girl" Cartman told Clyde with a whisper.

Without responding Clyde turned and stormed out of the canteen. Cartman quickly grabbed his stuff and shuffed it back into his bag, he didn't want to miss this for anything.

"see you guys later" He muttered and ran after Clyde.

**[Butters Stoch. South park joint elementary and high school. 12:20PM]**

Butters put the last of his books into his locker and closed it. With that done he could go find Jimmy and get some lunch. As he turned he decided to quickly go into the Computer lab and check his email. He was expecting an email from the south park town hall about his music contest idea. It was a small town so someone his age had a real chance of getting something like that done.

He entered the classroom and walked to the nearest PC. Before he could sit down however a hand grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him around. A very angry looking Clyde stood there, glaring at him with a bloodthirsty stare.

"I know" He growled.

Butters didn't even need to figure out what he was talking about. Bebe had told him enough about Clyde to know how he felt about her.

"I don't know what..."

"Don't LIE!" Clyde shouted and made a grab for him.

Butters ducked just in time and made a run for the door, he had to get away. Just as he was about to reach the door a large mass appeard and blocked Butters's exit. Butters looked up to meet the sadistic smile of Eric Cartman.

"Sorry Butters" Eric said gleefully, shutting the door behind him "But its time to pay for your whore"

The last thing Butters saw before the world exploded into pain was Cartman's psychotic grin and his crual laughter.


	30. Chapter 30

****[Butters Stoch. South park joint elementary and high school. IT lab 12:20PM]****

He hit the ground as soon as Clyde punched him

Buttters held his head as pain pounded within it, he looked up from the ground at his attacker, Clyde, who had a a look of intense rage. Eric was nearby too, blocking the door way. The overwight tormentor held his large belly as he laughed at his victim with sadistic enjoyment. Butters had to think fast, he had to get away from Clyde and at the same time get passed Eric without provoking his wrath.

Butters was not as clueless as Eric would liked to believed, he knew that he was having Clyde beat him up because Eric wanted to get one over Bebe. Eric and Bebe had never been on the best of terms, but ever since Wendy had starting dating Eric, the tension between Eric and Bebe hsd become very bitter. Mabye having someone who hated him so close to Wendy threatend Eric, and mabye seeing someone who was always looking to hurt her start a relationship with her best friend threatend Bebe's comfort zone. In the end it didn't matter which was true, Butters was still somehow getting beaten up.

Moving as fast as he could Butters got back to his feet and threw up his hands.

"Clyde, its not what you think, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I swear" Butters said desperately, trying to keep a distance.

"HOW LONG!" Clyde demanded, the vains in his neck pulsing with fury "How long have you two been seeing each other! DON'T LIE"

Butters took a step to his right, closer to the door and subtle enough to fool Eric into thinking his attantion was solely on Clyde. At the right moment, Butters would try to get past him.

"I promise you she had already left you when we started going out, I'd never dream of going out with someone elses girlfriend, you now I'm not like that Clyde"

Clyde's brown eyes softend slightly, thinking something over. Butters could tell he was getting through to him.

"Think about it Clyde, does beating me up just because I'm dating your ex girlfriend really make sense?" Butters asked.

"His fucking your girl" Cartman pointed out harshly "What kind of a man just lets any dude screw over his manhood?"

Eric obviously wanted to see a fight, but Butters had to be strong. He knew that if Bebe's ex boyfriend tore up her currant boyfriend then she would be the gossip of the school, and not in the good way.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings Clyde but shes not your girl anymore, that was her choice, not mine" Butters said solemly.

Clyde calmed even more, his fist relaxing. Eric on the other hand appeared genuinely outraged that the entertainment of a brutal beat down was being denied him.

"Clyde! be a fucking man, smack the shit out of him!" Eric demanded.

Butters looked Clyde in the eyes "Would it really make Bebe want to go out with you again?"

With those words, all aggression left Clydes expression and he exhaled deeply. Turning on his heels Clyde walked towards the door and passed a disappointed looking Eric. Butters prayed that Eric would simply leave it there, but he knew it was a slime chance. Before Clyde exited the IT lab he turned and spoke with a quite voice.

"Sorry I hit you dude, tell Bebe your secrets safe with me"

And with that he left the room. Butters exhaled deeply and felt a rush of happy relief wash over him. That had been very close to becoming a trip to the nurses office.

**[Eric Cartman **South park joint elementary and high school. IT LAB. 12:25PM]****

"lucky little bastard" Cartman thought bittlerly. So mush for putting that slut Bebe in her place. Where there no more real men left in south park?

Cartman stared down at his reguler victim who was rubbing the side of his head where Clyde had punched him. Oh well, Clydes failure wasn't actully that important. Getting Kyle back was far more important then crushing Bebe fucking Stevens. Speaking of which, Cartman needed to complete the next step in his plan which involved staying behind after school and breaking in to certain places. Cartman was about to leave the room when an idea hit him. Why should he do all the work when others could do it for him?

"Damn Butters I'm impressed" He said with a faked friendly smile.

Butters blinked in confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"You...are? but didn't you want him to beat me up?"

Cartman waved his hands dissmisivly and grinned.

"I just like fights, it wasn't personnal" Cartman lied " You really told him what was what"

Butters smiled slighly and tied his hands behind his back, swaying right and left,

"I suppose I did didn't I"

Cartman fought the urge to smash a chair into the blonds face and moved over to him. He put his arm over Butters's shoulders and lead him out of the IT lab and into the hallways.

"You know Butters" Cartman began with more faked warmness. "Over the years I come to see you as a kind of younger brother, ok an illegitimate bastard child half younger brother, but a younger brother non the less"

butters looked at him with more confusion "Ummm ok"

Cartman continued "And the first thing a younger brother does is help out his bro Right?"

"Well I suppose" butters replied.

"Good, so here's what I want you to do for me, after the bell goes at three I want you to go to the Janitors closet and wait for me, once I get there we will wait until everyones gone and then make our way to the exam office"

"Why? whats in there that you want?"

"In good time" Cartman assured him and looked around "So remember to go to the Janitors closet at the three o clock bell, and don't be late"

Butters blinked a few times and opened his mouth to object. The piercing stare that rested on Cartman's face stopped any words however. The blond teen simply let out a defeated sigh and nodded.

"I understand Eric, I'll be there"

Cartman grinned victoriously.

"Good"

**[Kyle Brovloski. **South park joint elementary and high school. **School lockers. 3:00PM]**

As the final bell rang throughout the school's hallways, Kyle felt a mild sense of fear stire within him. He did not fear Cartman himself, Kyle would never fear that fat piece of shit. He did however fear his rival's actions. Cartman had proven time and time again to be completly obessessed with Revenge. If someone annoyed him, he tormented them (Butters). If someone crossed him, he crushed them without remorse (Tenorman). And if someone stopped him from getting what he wanted or punished him for his deeds, he devoted his life to utterly destroying their life and soul (Kyle). But Kyle knew Cartman, better then Cartman would like to think. Whatever Cartman was planning, Kyle had to stand strong.

Months ago Kyle had failed at a mock exam which alerted his mother. Now Kyle as forced with round the clock pep talks and demands of study at home. She believed that he had failed due to a lack of study, but this was far from the truth. The Truth of why he failed was actully due to his mum. As he had achived high grade after high grade the pressure that she forced upon him to do well had become so stressful he couldn't study properly. But to try and tell her this ws like trying to tell paris hilton she wasn't populer.

So he had taken out his anger and frustration out on Cartman and Wendy. Cartman because he had rubbed his low scores in kyles face and Wendy because of her hidden smugness about having the best score in the test. It had gotten to him, he had cracked and created a plan to get back at the both of them. It hadn't been as hard as he had thought. Asking Scott to come to the town and beat Cartman's ass had been very easy, so had been finding one of Mrs Cartman's old porn movies. With Kyle's own computer skills, creating a photo shopped photo of Victoria and Macky had been just as easy. The photo of Criag and Wendy kissing (taken the same night they had slept together) was a much more complex subject. The morning after that party, Butters had approched him with it and had trusted him with what to do with it due to him being Stan's best friend. Kyle had then gone to tell Stan only to find himself unable to break his best friends heart. So he had hid it in his basemant and forgot the whole thing, and why not? Wendy had seemed to genunily feel guilty and angery at herself (plus she had been drunk at the time). So he had kept quite and gave Wendy a second chance...until his breakdown two years later.

Deep down a part of him was starting to feel he had gone too far with his revenge against Wendy. Stan's breakup with her had emotionlly devestated her. But Kyle was not sorry for what he had done to Cartman, the nazi psychopath deserved every bit of pain. Cartman could feel no empathy for others so why should Kyle feel empathy for Cartman? An eye for an eye.

"You ok dude?" Stan asked, snapping Kyle out of his deep thoughts.

"Huh? yeah I'm good" He replied, a tired smile on his mouth.

Kenny closed his locker and turned to them with a cheeky smile.

"I would ask you guys over, but I got female company tonight"

"Yeah yeah Ken, we know, you won't shut up about it" Stan said with a amused grin.

Stan turned to kyle and tilted his head towards his left.

"You wanna come over to mine and play Arkham city on my 360?" He asked.

Kyle smiled at his friend and nodded.

"Yeah, sure dude" He replied

Stan looked at Kenny (who was distracted by a passing by Bebe) and then leaned in closer to whisper to Kyle.

"Plus... you going to spill everything on whats gone down between you Wendy and Carts"

Stan had a seriousness in his eyes, a look that demanded the total truth. Kyle just slowly nodded at him.

"Yeah Dude...I'll tell you everything"

**[Eric Cartman. **South park joint elementary and high school.** Janitors closet. 3:20PM]**

Cartman could no longer hear the typical chattering of the south park studants, this was good as it meant that now Cartman could reach his objective without anyone seeing. He looked over at Butters to tell him to exit when he noticed the soft smile on the blonds lips.

"The hell are you smilling at?" Cartman asked raising an eyebrow.

Butters jumped as if he had been caught and turned to him.

"Huh? oh I was just thinking...something pretty neato happen in here once" Butters muttered, looking away.

Cartman frowned at him and rolled his eyes "Well focus, if this goes tits up then I'm blaming you"

Butters simply nodded, too distracted with pleasent thoughts to take in the threat. Cartman sighed with irritation and opened the closet door. Peeking his head out he found an empty and dark hallway, good.

"All right faggot, lets roll" Cartman declared and the two exited the closet.

"Where are we going?" Butters asked, looking around nervously.

"Dude I already told you that! were going to get into the exam office and find some papers I want"

"Why?"

"A word to the wise Butters, shut the fuck up and just do as I say"

Butters stopped talking and looked away. They both walked through the darkend hallways and arrived at the exam office door.

"Pick the lock" Cartman ordered.

"What? but my mum said that I'd be grounded for a month if I picked anymore locks for you and..."

Cartman shot forward and grabbed the smaller teen by the collier. He gritted his teeth and let out a growling sound.

"LOOK DICKHEAD, you may be Bebe's fuck toy now but you are and always will be MY BITCH! now pick the goddamn lock before I beat you so bad you'll look like Garrisons fake breasts after the sex change operation!" Cartman roared.

Butters blinked once and then procceded to do as instructed. Cartman waited for him to finish. Suprisingly Butters was rather skilled in the art of lockpicking, this had come in handy in Cartmans early teen years when he wanted to gain items. It was good to know Butters still had his uses.

"I...its done" Butters said softly, his voice almost a meek whisper.

Cartman turned the door handle and smircked to himself as the door slid open, to easy.

"Good, now wait and keep an eye out" He barked at the blond and entered the exam office.

The exam office wasn't really what one would call an office. It contained a small desk with no chair and was completly overrun with papers that had either been graded or needed grading. Cartman approched a filing cabinat that was labled _senior year mock exam results_. He opened up one of the drawers and searched for Kyle's name. A smooth grin formed as he found it and put the paper in his backpack.

"Soon jewfag, real soon" Cartman hissed to no one.


	31. Chapter 31

**[Wendy Testabrger. Her house. her room. 7:00PM]**

Wendy couldn't help but giggle slightly as her baby Brother tried in vain to escape the clutches of Bebe stevens. Both Bebe and Wendy were laying on her bedroom floor, a cluster of gossip magazines between them. William did his best to crawl away from the blond but it proved useless to try. Bebe eveloped the ten month old and smothered him in kisses.

"Awwwww the poor baby boy thinks he can escape me" Bebe pondered with playful love.

Wendy watched with amusement as william tried kicking his small feet in an effort to make the giant unhand him. The infant let out grunts as his face turned red from the effort.

"Silly boy, no male can escape me" Bebe whispered with an almost predatory smirk.

"Speaking of which, wheres Butters? wasn't he suppose to be with you today?" Wendy asked, twirling her right left index finger around a lock of her long raven hair.

Bebe looked up at her best friend and shrugged with an even expression.

"Not sure, he said he had to do a favor for a friend, he said he would meet me here later"

Wendy raised her eyebrow and flicked her eyes to the wall. Doing a favor for a friend? that only ment one thing, Cartman was using Butters as his personnal slave again.

"What?" Bebe blinked, seeing Wendy's frown.

"Umm nothing"

Bebe stared at her for a few seconds. Wendy could feel Bebe's shiny brown eyes looking through her, as if reading her thoughts.

"Whats it like going out with Cartman?" Bebe asked suddnly, her lips forming a smile.

"It's been hardly two days, too soon to tell really" Wendy told her quickly, now using both hands to fiddle with her hair.

"Awww come on W, give me something" Bebe begged.

Wendy had hoped that she would avoid this particular topic.

At that moment William broke free of Bebe's grasp and crawled away from her, sitting between the two.

"Well, something actully did happen today at school" Wendy said with a slight grin, the memory of Cartman's cheeky grin warming her mind.

Bebe clapped her hands together with delight.

"Knew it! spill everything! every detail!" Bebe ordered with excitement.

Wendy felt her grin grow.

"Well, it happend like this. I was in the liberay at school studying, I was at that table thats always hidden by the stacked boxs, you know the one at the back?"

Bebe nodded.

"Well" Wendy continued "The liberay was completely empty and I was feeling kinda lonely, then I remembered that Cartman had the same free study hours as I do so I sent him a text asking him to come meet me"

Bebe rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, he said: fuck off I'm busy!" Bebe said impersonating Cartman's voice.

Wendy let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Actully he didn't text back, he appeared three minutes later and joined me at the table. He asked me what I was up too dispite not actully giving two shits, I told him I was studying and then want back to it, he didn't like that so he took out his laptop and began annoying me with nazi music, so I paid him some attention"

Bebe sat up straighter and hugged her knees with barely contained excitement.

"And how much attention did you give him?" She demanded with a wide smile.

"Haven't got to that bit yet, patience" Wendy told her "So I snuggled up to him and asked what was going on with his life"

Bebe erupted in laugher and flicked her hair out of her face "You tried to have an intimate heart to heart with Eric Cartman? what was his reaction?"

Annoyed, Wendy shot forward and forcibly covered Bebe's mouth with her hand.

"If you shut up a second I'll tell you" Wendy snapped but with her grin still very presant.

"Ok ok sorry, come on, tell"

Wendy returned to her origanal position and resumed her story.

"So, I ask about how things are going for him and he try's to avoid serious discussion by randomly telling me about how he brutally beats up people who sleep with his mum"

The last statemant caused Bebe to raise her eyebrow.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I turned the tables on him by asking him if he hated his mum" Wendy looked away for a moment, pondering.

"What?" Bebe demanded "What did he say?"

Wendy looked back at her friend "His exact words were" She thought for a moment, remebering "She can do whatever or whoever she wants, but other people can't...yeah, that was it"

Bebe nodded slowly, now herself in thought. "Interesting" she muttered.

"Do you know what he meant by that?" Wendy asked, tilting her head.

Bebe looked at her thoughtfully.

"I think what he means is...you know how he is incapable of finding fault with himself or his actions"

Wendy nodded.

"Well mabye that extends to his mum too, mabye he sees her as a gullible victiam who people take advantage of, if so it would explain some of the hatred he has for the world" Bebe reasoned.

Wendy snorted and shook her head.

"That would imply that he has the ability to love and feel, you've always argued he's incapable"

Bebe shrugged "I've always said he's incapable of romantic love, never said anything about family love, by the sound of it all Liane Cartman just might be the only human being that Eric Cartman just might deep deep deeeep down...just might genuinely care for, but I don't think he'd ever admit that, he probebly thinks its a sign of weakness"

"Since when did you become a psychologist?" Wendy asked with an amused grin.

Bebe flashed a cocky smile and leaned back. "Watching Oprah from the age of eight really pays off you know"

Wendy laughed and shook her head again.

"So what happend after Cartman said that to you?" Bebe pushed.

"Well he demanded we change the subject, which made me smile in an evil smug kinda way, that in turn caused him to point out my own little insecurities"

Bebe narrowed her eyes "Such as"

Wendy's eyes hovered over her baby brother for a moment, he was examining an item of clothing he had found.

"Dosen't matter" Was all she said.

Bebe's eyes flicked to William then back to her friend, she simply nodded.

"And then what happened?"

Wendy couldn't help but grin

"Then he said I was sexy when angry"

Bebe almost immediately erupted into a fit of giggles.

"For real?"

Wendy nodded.

"I told him that wouldn't work on me but it only encourged him, before I knew it I was sat on his lap making out with him"

"Wendy!" Bebe exploded, now unable to contain herself.

Wendy covered her face with her hand, hiding a smile.

"I know I know!, I felt ashamed that I didn't put up a fight, but at the same time..."

"It felt great being so bad" Bebe said finishing her sentence.

Wendy nodded, her cheeks bright red.

Bebe stared at her intensly, as if trying to read her mind.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"Did you..."

"what?"

Bebe smiled and tilted her head.

"You know" She answered with a knowing tone.

Wendy's eyes widened in shock.

"What! NO WAY! jesus we were in the liberay!"

"Why not, it was empty"

"Because me and Eric are not you and Butters" Wendy crossed her arms.

Bebe shrugged again and smirked.

"Yeah...thats true"

**[****Eric Cartman. Near Wendy's house. 7:30PM]**

Cartman turned the corner and began walking up the road that Wendy's house was located on. He looked to his left and at Butters who had followed him from school without saying a word. This was slightly annoying as Cartman had not ordered him to follow.

"Butters I'm done with you, get lost!" Cartman snapped.

Butters blinked in suprise at the sudden statemant.

"B-b-but Bebe told me to meet her at Wendy's" The blond stutterd.

"Awww Bebes there? goddamn it!"

Cartman looked up and cursed everything that was holy. Whenever he had a good day something just had to ruin it. He turned and walked up the drive to Wendy's house and stopped in front of the door. Ringing the door bell he turned to his life long victaim and frowned.

"Keep your whore her off my back or you'll both pay" He hissed, Butters just nodded nervously.

The door opened and Wendy appeared with a warm smile.

"Hay Eric, hi Butters" she greeted, geasturing for them to come in.

"Sup" Cartman responded and entered.

"Hay Wendy" butters said cheerfully, Cartman fought the urge to punch him.

As Cartman entered the living room he found himself looking right at Bebe herself. The cheerleader captain was sat on the large three cushion couch with her legs tucked under her. The moment he caught eye of her Cartman frowned and shot her a hateful look. In response Bebe smiled smugly.

"Hay Carts, never knew you could actully be helpfull" She said resting her head on her fist.

Cartman stood in the middle of the room and crossed his arms in contempt.

"Huh?"

"Helping me put Nichole in her place, helped me out quite a bit"

Cartman snorted "Yeah, pity you had to go and fuck me on your part of the deal"

Bebe blinked and frowned at him.

"What are you talking about? I got Rebbcca to leave Kyle"

"You did it too early, she was suppose to dump him at the costume party on friday! and anyway she hasn't even told him yet, your lucky the problems fixable or..."

"Or what?" Bebe interuppted, she got up and stood in front of him.

He was far larger then her, taller too. She had to look up at him to squire off with him. Cartman clenched his fists as they bore into each other in an expression of mutual hate.

"Not in my house please" Wendy ordered, suddnly appearing with Butters behind her.

Bebe continued to stare at him and vis versa. Cartman then changed the game by smirking at her.

"Your mum really loves wine dosen't she?" Cartman said, breaking the silence between them.

"What?" Bebe blinked, confused.

"She also takes pills right? for her headarch problem? be a pity if she _accidently _mix them wouldn't it?" He asked sarcasticly, his voice full of threat.

Bebe didn't answer for a moment, she just stood in front of him, frowning. Then she too smiled, a cocky smile.

"I'll tell you what would be a pity, your mother not being paid for her _hospitality"_

Cartman's smirk disappeard and he felt that red hot rage inside him begin to flood into his mind. He gritted his teeth and pumped his fist.

"Enough" Wendy said quickly.

Bebe didn't seem to hear her. She placed her finger on her chin in a mocking thinking gesture.

"You know, now I think about it I have no idea how your mum got you your new Iphone, I mean her two temp jobs earn no way enough money to afford that, I wonder how she raised the money?" Bebs smiled at him with amusment.

But it was fine. Cartman knew how to turn this on her. He leaned forward and lowered his voice.

"Ask your Dad" Was all he said.

Bebe's smile vanished and her face turned an angry red. But before it could go any futher Wendy placed her hands on Bebe's shoulders and lead her away from Cartman.

"I think thats enough of you two talking" Wendy said with sort of nervous cheerfulness.

"I gotta go" Bebe said quietly "I'll see you tomorrow W, your still coming to the mall?"

Wendy nodded "yeah I'll see you later".

Wendy, Bebe and Butters left the living room and headed toward the front door, leaving Cartman alone. While alone he swore to himself that when he was done fucking Kyle up he would dedicate the remainder of the school year to utterly ripping apart Bebe Steven's life. Not beacuse she was a threat or anything, but purely because he hated her guts.

He looked around the living room and noticed he had never seen it before. Looking up on the wall he saw a large family photo that dominated the living room. Cartman's mother had a similier one in their front room back home. He heard the front door shut and a moment later Wendy re-enterd the living room. An amused smile on her lips.

"What?" Cartman asked, tilting his head.

"You really pissed her off you know" Wendy told him.

" Good, hope she kills herself, And that makes you smile?"

"Well...I love Bebe like a sister but..." Wendy advanced toward him and placed her hands on his chest "Its really quite fun watching you do your thing"

Cartman shrugged and smirked "Thats not the only thing I can do well"

With that they joined lips and began another round of making out. Falling to the sofa they continued to make out and explore one another.

**Sorry for the longer then ususual wait, been away. This fic is in its last few chapters now (3 OR 4) but dont worry, I intend for a grand final**

**Please leave a review :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**[Kyle Broflovski. Stan's house. Stan's room]**

Stan just stared at him, unable to speak. Kyle couldn't read his best friend's eyes. There was just nothing to read. Kyle steaded himself of an outburst of some sort. After all it would be perfectly understandable. Not only had Kyle kept Wendy's affair a secret from him for almost two years but he had also hid the only physical evidance and later used it against Wendy after his little 'Breakdown'. But Stan just stared at him, not moving.

" Dude! Say something, your killing me" Kyle begged, if Stan was going to have a blow out he just wanted it over and done with.

Stan leaned back onto his desk chair and crossed his arms. His face cold.

"Your suppose to be my main guy Kyle, you totally screwed me over, why the hell did you keep the photo?"

"I thought that mabye I'd need it one day, if she did it again and I needed to prove it to you she was a cheater or something, but she isn't a cheater, not really, she just made a mistake" Kyle told him, looking at the floor.

"Oh so your on her side now? I thought you hated her? isn't that why you pulled all this bullshit?" Stan said firmly.

"No, well...I mean maybe in the case of Cartman yeah but in Wendy's case it was all jealousy, there I admitted it, I want borderline crazy and did something terrible, I still think she can be a smug bitch at times but I shouldn't have done what I did, I openly admit that, thats why I'm confessing all this to you, I'm going to find her and say sorry to her face, I swear"

Stan exhaled deeply and shook his head.

"This is so fucked up Kyle, if this is what happens every time you fail a goddamn test..."

"It wasn't just that" Kyle interrupted "It was my mum, you can't believe the pressure she put on me to pass, and when I didn't...fuck she can really piss me off, it was her pressure that made me fail in the first place!"

Stan stood and grabbed his best friend by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Goddamn it dude you gotta tell her to lay off, tell your Dad to put her in line, your problem is that you can't admite you need help ever, and look where it got you? I feel like shit, Wendy's heartbroken and Cartman...I'm truly afried of what he might do to get even with you"

Kyle frowned and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Fatass doesn't scare me" Kyle stated matter of fact.

"He might not scare you but he WILL hurt you, come on dude you fucked him over like never before, sending everyone at school a porn vid of his mum? getting scott to beat the shit out of him?"

Stan closed his eyes ans shivered. "I can't even begin to imagine how angry he is, and what he'll do to get back at you"

That made Kyle think. Cartman had always shocked people by the depths of his cruelty and rage. For a split second, Kyle felt a hint of fear. What if fatass went for people that Kyle cared for? Cartman had already threatened Rebecca.

"I'll...I'll talk to him" Kyle muttered, swallowing his pride.

Stan sat back down and shook his head grimly "Good luck with that, your gonna need it"

**[Eric Cartman. Wendy's house. 10PM. Living room.]**

Eric sat on the large sofa, his hands locked together. Wendy had curled up next to him, her slender arms around his right arm. They were watching some gay ass romantic comedy that Wendy had forced upon him. He only agreed because she had given him a large amount of chocolate treats to feast on. But he intended to start complaining the moment he ran out of food, which he had done five minutes.

"I don't get it, the story is fucked up, why the hell would he leave his job?" Cartman scoffed with distast.

Wendy tilted her head and looked up at him.

"So he can spend more time with his family, he super rich anyway so why would he need to work?"

"Too get away from a family he hates, he has already stated he doesn't like being home so way leave the one thing he likes doing?" Cartman reasoned with a frown.

Wendy rolled her eyes at him "Because he has a responsibility to improve his family life"

Cartman shook his head in contempt

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard, why doesn't he focus his on his personnel desires? this film is unrealistic"

Wendy suddenly started giggling to herself

"What?" He demanded.

"Your such a psychopath" She told him, still giggling.

Cartman rolled his own eyes, why did everyone keep calling him that?just because he was perfect and superior in every way and crushed those who argued otherwise didn't mean he was mentally insane.

"Well I can't help it if I'm free from such pathetic morality" Cartman said, spitting the word "Morality" out like it was something disgusting.

"mmhmm" Wendy grunted softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What? not going to argue some left wing point on that last statement?" Cartman asked, raising his eyebrow.

Wendy shook her head slightly "Nope, don't have too, your bullshit speaks for its self"

Cartman grinned and chuckled. Such a bitch, yet that made her more attractive somehow. Silence filled the room as Wendy watched her movie and Cartman descended into deep thought. He wondered what his mum was up too, hopefully she was behaving herself and not doing anything (or someone) that was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

"You going to the senior years costume party at the school on friday?" Wendy asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Yeah" He replied, his thoughts now focusing on his revenge plan on Kyle.

He let a cruel smile onto his lips for a moment, he couldn't wait for it all to happen. If everything went according to plan then Kyle would be remembering this night with horror for years to come.

"What you going as" Wendy asked.

"Huh? what you talking about?"

"People tend to go to costume party in costume dumb ass" She giggled.

Cartman had to admit, he had forgotten that he had to dress up on friday.

"Screw you...not sure though, will probably wear something to offend Kyle, only seems proper" He responded.

Wendy sat up and smiled at him "I'm not sure its something I'd like to see mein Fuhrer" She said sarcastically.

Cartman looked at her, suddenly hearing something he found quite pleasurable.

"Say that again" He asked, his eyes narrowing on her.

She blinked.

"Say what again?"

"Mein Fuhrer"

Wendy looked at him for a moment before grinning and shaking her head. She sighed softly before speaking

"Guten abend Eric Cartman mein Fuhrer" She said with a very good german accent.

Cartman felt a spark of heat grow inside him. His grin became a smirk.

"Can you speak any german?" He asked

Wendy just stared at him for a moment before a sexy and tempting smile formed on her soft pink lips. She leaned in closer to him and caressed his face as she whispered in his ear.

"Für Sie? natürlich, Herr Cartman"

Unable to control himself he turned his face and pushed his lips onto hers. After five minutes of aggressive kissing Wendy grabbed his shirt collier and pulled him off the sofa, leading him out of the room.

"We going somewhere?" he asked, confused.

"Yep, were going where Stan never made it too"

"And that is?"

"My bed"

"Sweeeeeeeeeeet"

**[Kenny ****McCormick. The next day. thursday morning. 8:00AM. local bus stop]**

Kenny ran as quickly as he could as the strong icy wind throw large snow flakes into his face, he knew he should have brought his perka damn it. As he neared the bus stop he could see a red figure. Cartman. Kenny slowed himself and grinned at his friend as he neared him, Cartman grinned back.

"Sup dude, fucking weather" Kenny shouted over the wind.

"Tell me about it! Cartman shouted back.

Cartman was wearing his large red winter coat and his blue hat that he had pulled down to his eye brows. Kenny wished he had also brought his own cold weather clothing. They stood together and huddled for warmth. Thy couldn't really talk without shouting so they didn't bother. Suddenly Stan and Kyle appeared out of the thick white and joined the huddle.

"Hay Dudes!" Stan shouted to the both of them.

"I seriously hate this goddamn town sometimes" Kyle yelled as the wind battered the four manned huddle.

"I hear that" Kenny replied.

Kenny then noticed the death stare that Cartman was giving Kyle, Kyle refused to look back at him. Kenny lifted his arm and gave his friend a hard hit to the upper arm.

"Ouch! the hell Ken?" Cartman demanded, to cold to break the huddle and retaliate.

"You know what fatass, its too early in the morning for that bullshit, be nice" Kenny ordered him, cartman just smirked and rolled his eyes.

There in the cold and ice they waited for the bus. On days like these where the weather was too angry for walking, the school bus was ordered to pick every student from the several bus stops located near very residential area of the town. The only problem that Kenny and the others had with this was that ever since miss Crabtree died the bus was always late.

"I...really...hate...the..damned...Rockies" Kyle sniffed, his face now red with the bitter cold.

"For once jew, we agree on something" Cartman shouted back, trying to hid his head in his coat.

"Where the fuck is the bus?" Kenny demanded.

"Here it is" Stan shouted, pointing.

"About time" Cartman growled.

The Bus approached and stopped a few feet from them. The four teens double timed it up the bus's stairs and let out a reliefed exhale as they sat down at two empty seats. As they did they were met with a few greetings from the other students on the bus. Kenny relaxed in his seat and looked at Kyle who was sat next to him.

"Your looking better today, less depressed" Kenny noted, smiling at his friend.

Kyle smiled back at him.

"Yeah, got a lot of my chest recently" The redhead replied.

Kenny smiled at him again and turned to face Stan and Cartman who sat behind them. A cocky grin on his cold face.

"So who wants to hear about what me and Tammy got up to last night?"

"Whatever man" Stan said shaking his head, Kyle laughed.

Strangely, Cartman didn't respond with his typical jokes or insults. The big man just stared out the bus window, smirking to himself. Stan appeared to notice this too and nudged him.

"You seem relaxed today" Stan stated.

Cartman looked back at him and shrugged.

"I had a really good nights sleep"

**Please leave a review :)**

**October**** already, kinda can't wait till halloween lol**


	33. Chapter 33

**[Wendy Testaburger. Best Buy store. Morning]**

"Were going to be late" Wendy pointed out.

Bebe held the two Iphone covers, one green the other blue.

"Ok ok, I'll go with the blue one" The blond told the store worker.

The man nodded and proceded to pack Bebe's purchase into a cardboard box.

"Your perants come back today right?" Bebe asked casually.

"Yeah, their vist to their friends house only lasted one night" Wendy replied.

"Oh well, at least you got some lone time with Cartman, speaking of which, anything interesting happen?"

Wendy smiled knowingly and shrugged. Interesting was certainly the term.

"Well..."

Bebe's eyes narrowed and she grinned

"Well what?" The Blond demanded, taking the cardboard box and turning to face the store exit.

Wendy began to think of a way to tell her best friend the previous nights events in a dignafied way.

"Well it was...eventful, stuff happend" Was all she could say, her smile simply refusing to subside in the least.

"And by eventful you mean what? I need details W" Bebe demanded exitedly.

Wendy exhaled, mabye she should just come out with it.

"He spent the night with me" She said, trying to keep a stright face.

As they exited the best buy store Bebe remind silent for a few moments.

"In what why spent the night?" Bebe pushed, her face now one huge smile.

"In the physically intimate way" Wendy told her.

"Oh...my...fucking...god" Bebe said slowly.

"Whatever, its not a big deal" Wendy muttered as they walked towards the school, which was two streets away.

"Not a big deal! what if he got you pregnant and your now carrying the anti-christ?" Bebe asked, laughing.

"Don't even joke about that, Cartman should never have kids" Wendy muttered.

Bebe raised her eyebrow "You did use protection right? I don't wanna be a auntie just yet"

Wendy frowned at her "Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"Well...your the one dating Cartman"

**[Eric Cartman. Lockers. The Morning] **

Removing his now wet and freezing coat, Cartman stuffed it into his locker and took out a can of pepsi. Opening it he drank deeply from its contents and exhaled. Stan closed his own locker and turned to him.

"So what you wearing tomorrow?"

"Huh? the hell you talking about?"

"Costume party retard"

"Oh, I have something I wanna wear, but its a surprise" Cartman said with a smirk.

Stan rolled his eyes "I'm sure its something that'll haunt me"

"Probebly, wheres Ken and Kyle?" Cartman asked looking around.

Stan locked his locker "Kyle's gone to help Kenny quickly finish off the English homework"

Cartman laughed "What a stupied dick, I had Butters do it for me last week"

"Yeah, smooth" Stan muttered, rolling his eyes.

Cartman locked his own locker and turned to stan. He was about to say something when he spotted Rebecca walking down the hall, looking miserable as usual. Cartman decided that now was the best time to insure that she dumped Kyle at the right moment.

"See you in class" He told Stan and ran after Rebcecca, Stan opened his mouth but Cartman was too quick.

"Rebecca! need to talk" He called.

Rebecca turned and looked at him, a hint of fear in her expression. Cartman was pleased by this.

"Umm yes?" She asked, squeezing the books in her arms.

Cartman found her dread quite delicious. He slowed to a walk and put his large arm around her shoulders. She was quite small compared to him and he was easlly able to keep her walking, pulling her along with him.

"The first thing I want to say is congrats, I'm truly happy for you" He said with bearly hidden mocking.

"For what? I'm confused" She said meekly, Cartman could almost feel her shaking, he liked that.

"Don't worry Becks, your little _dyke _secret is safe with me" He said, an evil grin on his lips.

Rebecca didn't respond. Just kept looking forward, becoming pale.

"You know me quite well Becks, so I'll simply tell you what I want" He continued, guiding the terrorfied Rebecca into an empty classroom.

Shutting the door he slowly began pacing toward her, she in turn slowly began walking back.

"I won't tell people your interest in other girls if you do one little thing for me?"

Rebecca blinked, she suddnly ran out of space to back away from and found herself boxed in by him. Cartman walked right up to her, staring down at her.

"W-what?" she asked in a whisper.

"Your planning on dumping Kyle, do it tomorrow, call him before he goes to the party, do that and your home free"

**Stan Marsh. Classroom B4.**

"About time, all done?" Stan asked.

"Yeah we did it, man I hate english" Kenny moaned as he sat down, Kyle chuckled.

Stan put on a more stright face and leaned to his left where Kyle has sat.

"So you going to talk to him?"

Kyle exhaled in dread. Knowing what Stan was driving at.

"Yeah yeah, where is he?"

"He'll be here in a second, remember, once you've sorted things with him your talking to Wendy too"

"I know, I know" Kyle replied.

As they waited Stan began to feel a bit of dread. He simply couldn't predict Cartman's reaction. He would either savior it or become completley hostile. Stan leaned closer to Kenny and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"We might have to pull Carts off of Kyle in a moment, stay alert"

Kenny nodded.

The class door opened and Butters appeared. As he passed he shot the three a warm smile.

"Hay fellas"

"Hay Butters" They said together.

After Butters, Wendy and Bebe appeared and walked to their seats. Bebe was giggling uncontrollably about something.

"Ok, shut up now" Wendy warned with a grin, Stan wondered what gossip they were laughing about this time, every day had a new topic for them.

As Wendy passed Stan she smiled at him and offered him a small wave. Stan did the same. He felt a crushing feeling inside him as she smiled. God she was so beautiful. He missed being able to hug and kiss her, he missed their alone time where she would talk about her life and he'd just listen. Yes, she had betrayed him. But, as Kyle had pointed out now that he had realised his wrong doing, she had been very drunk at the time. It was so un-Wendy, not the true Wendy he knew.

He knew he wanted her back, but he just didn't know how to ask. Would she want that? she wouldn't start dating again anytime soon, he was sure of that.

Before he could think about it further the class door opened a third time. Cartman strode in, walking in as if he owned the world. Stan was still suprised to see him in so high a mood. He must have gotten laid last night, it was the only way he'd be so happy at this time in the morning.

"Cartman" Kyle spoke up, Stan knew this was it.

Cartman's expression turned from high mood to pure hatred.

"Morning jewfag" He spat.

Kyle got up from his seat and blocked Cartman's way. The whole class seemed to stop talking and watched the two.

"I need to say something, its hard for me but as Stan has pointed out, it needs to be said" Kyle began.

Cartman frowned at him, waiting.

Kyle continued. "I was just super pissed at you when I did those things to you, the failure with the exam and my mum's pressure, I just had to vent on someone and natrully one of them was you, I was out of line, I know your ultra fucked off with me but I just wanna say...I'm sorry, can we leave it there?"

The whole world came to a screaming halt as all in the room looked over at Cartman, who was staring at Kyle with an unreadable expression.

No one said anything.

Before Stan or Kenny could even see it coming, Cartman shot his fist forward. Kyle staggerd back, clutching his nose. But Cartman wasn't done, he launched himself forward and rained down a series of punches and head butts. Stan and Kenny jumped up and landed on the huge Cartman. They dragged him back, pulling with all their might. Stan wondered when Cartman had become so strong.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAY SORRY AND WALK AWAY!" Cartman screamed at the bleeding redhead.

Stan pulled harder, as did Kenny.

"ITS NOT OVER UNTIL I A HAVE MY VENGANCE!"

Cartman pushed both Stan and Kenny off him and pointed at Kyle, his eyes on fire.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

**Wendy Testaburger. Lunch break. Canteen.**

"Wow, wow" Bebe repeated.

"Quite saying that, I get it" Wendy said, rolling her eyes.

"Who would know that saying sorry to Cartman would piss him off so much?" Bebe giggled.

"Well it's justified, Cartman isn't going to let anyone get away with realising a porno video of his mum is he?" Wendy reasoned.

Bebe frowned slightly and grinned.

"Defending him now are we? wow Wendy, getting on your knees for him is one thing but..."

Wendy clenched her fist and slammed it into Bebe's arm "You talk way to much"

Bebe didn't react to her punch, just collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"God Bebe, I love you to peices but sometimes your a complete bitch" Wendy muttered.

Bebe's laughter subsided and she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I'm not bad, I'm just animated that way"

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

Wendy rolled her eyes and resumed her lunch. As she and Bebe eat they were joined by Red and Heidi and the four erupted into convisation.

"Wendy" A voice suddnly said behind her.

Wendy turned to see Kyle approch her, luckly for him Cartman's attack had not left any scars or brusies.

"yes?" Wendy said coldly, what did he want?

"Can we talk, theres something I want to say, unless your going to punch me too" The red head told her, a hint of humour in his voice.

Wendy blinked, was he going to say sorry to her too?

"No, I'm safe, what is it" she asked, keeping her tone cold.

"Your probebly heard me tell Cartman why I snapped and did those things to him, Well its the same story with you, you beat me in the test and I had a little...Breakdown"

"A little breakdown!" Wendy inturrepted.

"Ok a big one, look, I know that you can be just as unforgiving as fatass sometimes but...I'm sorry, I mean it, I was wrong"

Wendy bore into his eyes, he seemed to be genuinly sorry. She exhaled deeply, her sense of right and wrong could now no longer allow her to stay angry at him.

"Have you told Stan it was all you? and what you pulled with Butters and the photo?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Yes, he wasn't happy"

"Good"

Wendy looked back up at him, then extended her hand.

"Fine, accepted" She said quitley, her tone still icy cold.

He shook her hand and nodded "Thanks"

And with that he left. Wendy turned back to the table to see Bebe, Red and Heidi staring at her, amused.

"What?"

"Nothing" they said and resumed their lunch.

Before they could continue their topic of conversation, a beep from Bebe's phone distracted the blond. Upon looking at the text Bebe's sparkling brown eyes widened in horror.

"Ooooohhhh shiiiit" She said out loud.

"Whats wrong?" Wendy asked.

"I could be in trouble" She murrmurd

"Why?"

"Clyde's told Craig about me and Butters, now its only a matter of time before everyone knows"

Wendy put up her arms "Wait what? how did Clyde find out?"

Bebe slammed her fists onto the table

"ERIC CARTMAM!"

**he's so evil isn't he? lol review**


	34. Chapter 34

**[Leopold "_Butters_" Stotch. Lunch break. Lockers]**

Closing the locker he let out a sigh of relief. With his books now away he could go get something to eat. Turning on his heels he walked down the halls and towards the canteen.

As he walked he began to think of how angry Eric had been in class this morning. Butters had long ago learnt that saying sorry to the tormentor never worked, not even on a good day. And even when Eric said he accepted it he always had other motives, in fact Butters always became fearful when Cartman did accept a sorry.

His thoughts of Eric lead him back to last nights events. He had really made Bebe angry. She had spent an hour after leaving Wendy's house ranting to him about how Eric was likely to break her best friends heart. Butters had then pointed out (softely)that Wendy was smart enough to handle Cartman in a relationship. Bebe had then calmed down and agreed with him. While Butters knew Bebe hated Eric's guts (and Eric hated her even more) she respected her best friend's decisions and so supported Wendy in her relationship with Eric.

But the biggest problem in Butters's opinion was not what Bebe thought of it, or if Wendy could handle it. It was what the heck was going on in Eric Cartman's mind. Eric couldn't feel things like romance or warmth. In fact Eric had once told him that "Hate keeps me warm at night". How could someone like that want to be a couple with someone they hated? it made no sense, at least it didn't to Butters.

As he walked he caught the eye of Sally Darson who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Hay lover boy" She said teasingly.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She didn't respond and walked past him. Butters shrugged it off.

"All the boys are jealous of you bondie" Said another voice.

Butters turned his head to see Jessie smiling knowingly at him. Butters just blinked, what was she taking about?

"Huh?" He grunted out loud.

Again he didn't get a response and Jessie walked away. As he contiuned his way he came across Jimmy.

"Hay Jimmy" He called out.

Jimmy turned and grinned at him.

"m-m-m-man are you a-a-a lucky b-bastard" he replied.

Butters stopped and faced him.

"I am? what the sam heck is going on? why am I lucky?"

"Butters! dude am I proud of you" Token called, appearing out of nowhere.

Craig was with him. Both grinning at him. Token put his arm around him and drew him close.

"Words cannot express just how proud of you we are, you pulled it big time"

"Ok, whats everyone talkimg about?" Butters asked, completely out of the loop.

"Clyde got completly out of his mind last night, in fact he was so drunk he began to spill some secrets" Craig Explined.

Butters eyes widened, he knew what that meant.

"Oh no" He muttered.

"Afried so, eveyone who isn't deaf now knows about you and BB"

Butters was silent for a moment, then he shouted something he rarley said

"GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!"

**[Eric Cartman. Lunch break. same time]**

Cartman felt wave after wave of laughter overcome him as Bebe stood infront of him, a look of overwhelming hatred on her face.

"I'm going to kill you" She whispered, clenching her fist.

Wendy was standing next to her, looking around uncertianly.

Cartman had been eating his lunch with Kenny, Kyle and Stan when Bebe had come storming over demanding to know why everyone now knew about her and the faggot. Cartman had been telling everyone since he himself found out although no one believed him. The only other people who had known was Stan and recently Clyde, Cartman assumed it was Clyde that had made everyone start to believe it. As usual he was right.

"It's not my fault Clyde can't keep his mouth shut, he's a lightwight" Cartman chuckled.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO TOLD HIM!" Bebe screamed at him.

The whole canteen turned from what they were doing and stared at the blond.

"Yeah, thanks for telling her that by the way Stan" cartman spat.

Stan, who was still seated at the lunch table, just shook his head.

"Not getting involved dude" He said firmly "But he did tell Clyde" He added quickly to Wendy.

Cartman sighed, Stan would likely never grow a pair. Still, cartman's smirk returned quickly. He was firmly injoying himself.

"Do you have any idea what you've done you ass?" Bebe hissed.

Cartman's smirked turned sadistic.

"Actully I know exactly what I've done my bitchy little whore, now that everyone knows someone like you is going out with a social underclass they will almost certianly rip on him without remorse, this in turn will spark jealousy in many of the boys in our year and bully him non-stop"

Cartman closed his eyes, imagining the suffering that Butters was likely to face.

"It's almost arousing, he'll be the butt of every fucking sex joke in school, and the only why he'll be spared all that is if you ditch him publicly which will utterly destroy him and emotionly scar you" Cartman declared "Either way, I get to rip out his emotions, lets face it, it's whats best for him"

Bebe just stared at him, her face red with anger. Wendy hadn't said a word, she just stared at the ground. Cartman was aware that by crushing her best friends social status purely because of petty rivalry wasn't going to go down with Wendy so well. But the sadist within was simply having too much fun.

"Your..." Bebe started. closing her eyes to calm herself.

"Better then you" Cartman interuppted.

Unable to contain her rage Bebe let out a yell and swung her fist right into Cartman's face. Cartman fell back onto the table holding his nose, he then slipped off the table and landed roughly on the hard floor.

"There, were even fatass, for now" Bebe hissed at him again and left, Wendy following close behind.

Kyle looked down at him, casually eating his chicken.

"How do you like it you fat turd?"

"Fuck you" Cartman growled as he stood and seated himself.

"You totally deserved that" Kenny commented, grinning "and now most of the school just saw you get your ass handed to you by a girl...again"

"Yeah well...your poor"

[15 minutes later]

"This is bullshit! why the hell does the staff here have to be so god damned controling!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Because Victoria hasn't got any since her husband had that stroke" Cartman chuckled, his arms crossed.

The four boys stood in the hallway looking at a poster that Mr Macky had put up about the Senior Costume party. The poster stated quite clearly that students could only drink if they had offical ID. kenny had lost his somewhere in his house a few days ago.

"we'll find away around it dude" Kyle assured him

"Plus we can always buy you a few" Stan pointed out.

Cartman snickered "we'll have to anyway, he's too poor to buy anything more expansive than a buck ten"

"Fuck you" Kenny muttered grinning.

Cartman felt his pocket vibrate and took out his phone. It was a texted from Wendy.

_ Meet me at the IT lab, your in big trouble fat boy_

Cartman smircked and wrought back

_Soooooo scared, busy right now_

He put his phone away and looked over at his friends.

"So what exactly are we doing tomorrow night?"

"Well I was thinking we meet at mine, get ready there, have a few drinks and then get a ride to the party by my Dad" Stan suggested.

"Sounds good" Kyle said.

"I'm with that" Kenny confurmed.

"Fine by me" Cartman shrugged.

His phone vibrated again, he took it out and read the message.

_I mean it, get your ass here now!_

Cartman couldn't help but smirck again. He texted back with

_Make me_

Putting his phone away again he looked down the hall to see a group of boys headed by Token congratulating Butters for his "Score". Cartman felt a wave of hate. Lucky little bastard. Instead of making fun of him everyone was saying how proud of him they were. The goal had backfired. Still, it didn't actully matter. Cartman had only one real goal right now, Revenge against Kyle.

"Hay Wendy" Cartman heard Stan suddnly say.

Eyes widening he turned to find himself looking staright into her pale blue eyes. She looked pissed.

"Eric, your mum wants to talk to you, she's in the records room"

Cartman knew what she was doing.

"Tell her I'm busy" He replied, grinning.

"She's in no mood to wait" Wendy warned through gritted teeth "get your ass over there"

Stan, Kyle and Kenny had stopped what they were doing and watched them. They both needed to be careful.

"Or what? what exactly forces me to the records room?" Cartman asked, challanging her.

"Because she'll kick your ass when nobody's looking! thats what!" Wendy shouted, lossing her cool for a few seconds.

She quickly checked herself. Cartman's eyes flicked to the boys. Stan looked confused while Kenny's face remained stright. Kyle's expression however got Cartman worried. He could see the jew examining the both of them with his eyes...putting a puzzel together. He had to get out of here before Kyle became really suspicious.

"Fine" Cartman exhaled, pretending to be bored "Lead the way"

With that Wendy turned and started down the corridor. Cartman followed, all to aware of Kyle's thoughtful glare.

**[Wendy Testaburger. Records room. three minutes later]**

As soon as the door closed and the two of them were alone Wendy opened her mouth.

"What the hell? whats with you trying to fuck with Bebe's relationship?" Wendy asked, frowning.

Her boyfriend didn't react to her contempt. He crossed his arms and eye'd her coldly.

"Bitch had it coming, and at any rate its not like I promised to keep it a secret, I fully hate the both of them" Cartman told her, crossing his arms stubornly.

Wendy gritted her teeth and exhaled.

"Cartman, I'm fully aware of how inexperienced you are in the having a girlfriend area, so I'll give you a tip"

Cartman's firey eyes locked onto her, Wendy couldn't tell if the look was hateful or simply irritated . She needed to get into his head.

She step'd forward and stopped a few inchs from his face, showing defiance.

"Trying to socially destroy your girlfriend's best friend is a big no no in a relationship, got it?" She poked him in the chest.

Normally in this situation, Cartman would react aggressivly. Strangly he just stared at her, as if studying her face.

"Whatever argument is between me and that blond whore is purely my business" He argued back.

Wendy shook her head and remaind firm in her expression.

"Nope, wrong, when my boyfriend and best friend are at each others throat it IS my business, so behave" She barked.

Cartman tilted his head. A small grin now on his lips. She suddnly felt like she was being toy'ed with.

"And how are you going to make me behave? I'm sure you've noticed that it's very hard to stop me from doing what I want" He challenged again.

He was testing her. Wendy suddnly realised that unlike her previous relationship, she was not going to be the unquestionablly domaneering one. Their relationship was going to be as much a power struggle as a physical one.

She took a step back and grinned back. "Ok fat boy, lets play" She thought. She was always in full control.

"I'll make it simple for you, if you continue your war path with Bebe, they you'll get non..."

Wendy gestured to her body

"...of this, clear?"

Cartman erupted into a full on laugh, unfolding his arms. Wendy raised her eyebrow at him. She couldn't read if this was good or bed. The laugh wasn't sinister, he appeared to genuinly find this funny. He stopped laughing but kept chuckling.

"Ok, good argument, I'll spare Bebe any futher humiliation for now" He told her, still smiling.

Wendy blinked. Something was off, he was lying, she knew it.

"Honest?" She asked, frowning at him.

"Sure, but in return you are never to question my treatment or use of Butters, deal?"

There was a catch, of course there'd be a catch why didn't she think of that? still, it didn't seem that threating to her or Bebe. But Cartman was a deep planner, he was up to something. She decided not to push him any futher.

"Fine, deal" She confirmed. "God your hard work"

"Hay your the one who had a problem" he shot back.

"Your the one who creats problems" she countered.

"I was fully within my rights" He defended, refusing to admit any wrongdoing.

Wendy closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"God damn it Eric" She muttered, trying to calm herself.

Cartman chuckled again "Last time you said that was last night, and you moaned it if I recall"

"Oh fuck you" she murrmered, trying with all her might not to smile.

"Yes you did" He said with amusment.

She felt her cheeks became hot. She was unable to hide her smile.

"Shut up" She whispered.

"Make me ho" Was all he said.

She looked up at him. He was so infuratingly cocky. But she couldn't but find him very attractive at that moment.

"God you are the biggest dick in the world" She exhaled.

"Probebly not in the world, but it's the biggest in South Park" He shrugged, turning her insult on it's head.

Wendy let out a small giggle. A part of her felt outraged that he was able to charm her so quickly after an argument. Was this his power play?

"You know what? you can just..." Words failed her, attempting maintain anger that was quickly melting away was impossible.

Cartman smirked as if he had just won something. He was now looking at her in a strange way, smirk still present. She raised her eyebrow.

"What?, why are you looking at me like that?"

Cartman step'd toward her.

"Your so hot when your angry" He said.

"Your such an asshole" She shook her head, but unable to destroy the smile on her lips.

"What you up too right now?" Cartman asked.

Wendy was caught off guard. She blinked in confusion.

"Nothing until the second afternoon bell, why?"

Cartman shrugged innocently "That gives us 20 minutes of free time, wanna hang around in here for a while?"

"What for?" She asked, still confused.

Cartman shrugged again, a knowing smirk on is face. She then got what he was driving at. She felt a hot feeling grow inside her.

"What? in here?"

"I'm bored and have nothing to do, neither do you, why not?"

"Because were in the damned records room" She reasoned, shocked at the suggestion.

Cartman nodded to the door "It has a lock".

Wendy looked at the door and then back at him. That hot sensation in her grew. Her blood now rushing through her body and flustering her skin. She suddnly felt deliciously faint as she stared at him.

Finaly she let out a heavy sigh and turned toward the door. Reaching out she locked it and then turned back to him, pulling up her shirt.

"We have twenty mintues, I expect at least ten minutes of that to be for me" She hissed at him.

"I promise" He said, voice full of seduction.

Wither she liked or not, Wendy was under his spell.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the absents, story's nearly done now.**

**[Eric Cartman. School. Classroom 4B]**

"Nice of you too join us Eric" Mr Garrison said with irritation as Cartman entered the Class.

"Yeah it is, I'm that kool a person" Cartman remarked with ego in full swing, making his way to his desk.

"Don't be a smartass" Garrison burked "Now go read chapter 23 of your maths textbook" The teacher ordered.

"Whatever faggot" Cartman whispered under his breath.

Sitting down at his place near Stan Kyle and Kenny, Cartman let out a happy sigh. It was amazing how regular sex could put people in a good mood.

"Where were you?" Stan asked, looking over at him with a bored expression.

"Just talking to a friend" He replied, lying.

"I thought Wendy said your mum wanted to see you?" Kyle asked, looking up at him from his own book.

Cartman felt a moment of panic. Kyle, and Stan and Kenny for that matter, had seen Wendy tell him that. He had totally forgotten they had been there.

"Well unlike you, me and my Mother have a very friendly and mature mother-son relationship, we consider each other friends, she doesn't treat me like shit unlike your mega bitch of a mum" Cartman hissed at him, throwing abuse at him to throw him off topic.

Kyle didn't react. He just stared at him, placing bites of a puzzle together in his head.

"You're lying" Kyle said, matter of fact.

Cartman slammed his fist onto the table "Call me a liar one more time dickhead!"

"Christ dude, calm down" Kenny said, now distracted from his book.

Stan looked up, now annoyed "Can you two just shut up, just for an hour"

Kyle kept his face straight, staring Cartman in the eyes. "Fine"

And with that he went back to his maths book.

Cartman looked down at his own book. Kyle had very likely noticed the tension between him and Wendy in the hall way at lunch. Cartman figured it was only a matter of time now before the Jew figured it all out.

And if Kyle figured it out he would almost certainly tell Stan and Stan would almost certainly feel like Cartman had stabbed him in the back. Which was so untrue. Wendy had been single and therefore fair game, period.

Silence fell upon them, as it did the rest of the class.

The lesson passed quickly and before Cartman knew it the bell rang, thus finishing the day for the students.

"Guys, I have what could be the best idea I've ever had" Stan said while packing his books into his pack pack.

The other three turned their heads to face him.

"What dude?" Kyle asked.

"I think tomorrow's party needs heroes to be present, action heroes" Stan told them, a playful smirk on his face.

Cartman frowned, confused, as did Kyle. Kenny seemed to get it though, as he too began grinning.

Kenny opened his mouth and instead of his usual cheerful voice, a deeper growling voice emerged.

"Tomorrow night may become trouble; south park's long dormant protectors should stand guard"

As it hit him, Cartman felt a grin of his own begin to form.

"Shit, I haven't thought about that since 5th grade" He muttered.

"Dude you're a genius" Kyle said, now thinking it over.

"We're gonna have to make new costumes, I really don't think the old ones will fit" Stan commented.

Kenny swung his back over his shoulder and smirked.

"This is gonna be so fucking sweet"

**10 minutes later**

The sound of the doors opening echoed out into the large hall as did every other loud sound that Wendy's prep staff made. Cartman spotted her directing the other students in preparing the sports hall for the costume party. Walking quickly through the hall he made his way to the projection room without being seen.

The projection room was located just above the sports halls west wall; from its window Cartman could see the entire hall. The projector itself was located right in front of the window.

As he entered he spotted another student in the room, leaning on the window with his iphone's speakers in his ears.

"IKE!" Cartman shouted.

The 11 year old jumped at the sudden noise and turned to face him.

"What the fuck? You could've just tapped my shoulder" Ike growled at him, pulling his speakers from his ears.

Cartman let out a chuckle "Much more fun scaring you shitless, have you got what I asked?"

Ike nodded, still frowning, and reached into his backpack. Pulling out a blank DVD CD he handed it to him.

"It was under my mum and dad's bed as you said it was, what's on it anyway?"

Cartman accepted the disc and grinned "Trust me, you don't want to know"

Ike shot him a worried look.

"Look dude, Kyle's been acting...more stressed then usual and I'm hearing there's something going down between the two of you again, please tell me I haven't just screwed over my brother by helping you out" Ike asked, staring Cartman in the eye.

"It's got nothing to do with Kyle" Cartman lied, telling the boy what he wanted to hear.

Cartman extended his arm, a ten doller note in his hand.

"k, good" Ike muttered, taking the money and turned toward the door.

"See ya laters" the Canadian said and left the room.

"See you" Cartman replied, too fixated on the disc to really notice the boy's departure.

Walking over to the computer that was connected to the projector Cartman placed the disc under the PC so it could be used when the time was right. Cartman licked his lips in sadistic anticipation.

"We'll see how you like it when it happens to you jawfag" He hissed under his breath.

"Hi Ike" A milky smooth female voice said in the hall outside the door.

Cartman turned and faced the door with an angry frown. The voice sounded like it was coming towards the projection room.

Bebe entered the room and was immediately greeted with a hateful scorn.

"The fuck you doing here?" Cartman demanded, still angry over her punching him earlier.

Surprised, Bebe's face instantly became its own frown.

"Whatever I damn well like actually" She retaliated "And I could as you the same bloody question fatty"

Cartman turned from her and began to test the Wight of the computer he was hiding the disc under.

"None of your fucking business" He spat.

A silence ensured as Bebe ignored him and want to stack a pile of boxes to his right, she was likely part of the prep team setting up for the party tomorrow. Cartman turned from her and scanned the discs hiding place, pondering its effectiveness.

Cartman was tempted to do something...anything to hurt the bitch. He was really starting to hate that woman of late. No matter what he did to take her down a peg or two she always managed to dodge the worst of it. He had been sure that reviling her relationship with Butters would have socially destroyed the both of them, but there was really no point in dwelling over it now. Bebe would get hers one day.

"By the way Eric...have you seen Butters since lunch?" Bebe suddnly said to him.

She sounded a lot less hostile in her tone. Her question sounded more like she was trying to make conversation rather than actually wanting to know.

Cartman turned his head towards her and shot her a very dark death stare. He then shook his head without saying a word.

With that he went back to ensuring that the computer wouldn't easlly revilial what was hidding under it.

A full sixty seconds passed before Cartman heard a deep sigh come from Bebe's lungs.

"Eric, look, we need to talk"

"I really can't think of any subject we can discuss" Cartman replied harshly, he really wasn't in the mood for her.

Bebe paced towards him and stopped next to him, she then put her hands on her hips. Cartman didn't even look at her.

"We need to stop this, we both now have to much to lose to carry this on" She told him firmly.

Cartman frowned again, this time in irritated confusion. He turned himself and faced her.

"Stop what? What the hell you talking about? Were we having an affair you forgot to tell me about?" He growled sarcastically.

Bebe waved her index finger between the two of them.

"This social power-struggle between us, it's gotta end"

Cartman crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Got you running scared?"

A spark of anger appeared in her eyes.

"No, you wish" She retorted "But it's too self-destructive, we could both lose everything"

"If I recall correctly you already attempted a pathetic peace" Cartman reminded her.

"Yeah and if I also recall correctly you were a spiteful little prick too me" Bebe countered, her fury growing.

"You deserve it, you deserve nothing but pain, and I intend to ensure it" Cartman hissed, matter of fact.

At that comment Bebe's own anger seemed to give away to something else, a tiny hint of fear.

Suddenly, she exploded into a fit of rage.

"Why the hell do you hate me so much?! I'm a good fucking person you ass, I don't deserve any kind of pain!"

She slammed her fist onto the table housing the computer with surprising strength. Cartman hated to admit it but her sudden outburst of rage surprised him. Bebe losing her cool one in a day was rare enough, but twice in a day? Cartman praised his work.

Quickly checking herself she inhaled deeply and then exhaled, cooling herself down.

"Look" She continued quickly "You dating Wendy changes everything, we both can't afford to be at the others throat, can we at least make a truce while you and Wendy are together?"

Cartman stared her in the eyes. She was pretty much pleading, how pathetic. Still, she did have a point. If Cartman forced Wendy to make a choice between him and Bebe, Cartman had a feeling he wouldn't win...not like he cared though. Cartman didn't have feelings, right?

"Fine" he muttered.

"What?" she blinked.

"Avoid me and I'll stay out of your life" Cartman told her darkly.

Bebe stared at him for a moment and exhaled again "Good, deal"

"But" He warned, he leaned forward "Once me and Wendy are done with each other, truce is off"

And with that Cartman grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

As he walked though the hallway he pushed all thoughts of that mega bitch from his mind and concentrated on tomorrow night. He couldn't wait. His revenge was finally about to be achived.

Tomorrow night, Kyle would pay for everything.


	36. Final: Part One

**Hi all. I've left this fic for over year now but decided to finish it. I'm not a fan of leaving things unfinished. I hope you enjoy the final three chapters. Enjoy and Review!**

**THE FINAL SHOWDOWN Part one out of three: Whatever is happening to Eric Cartman?**

Eric Theodore Cartman...Born July 1st on a strangely stormy summer night.

There were only three things that had stuck with him his entire life.

His mother, The boys, and above all, the hatred.

The constant, rage filled, painful feeling of deep Hate that burned in his veins from the moment he opened his eyes in the morning to the moment he closed them at night. Even at the height of winter, during South parks coldest days, the Anger kept him warm. Whenever he was in pain, rage was his anaesthetic. When he was bored, the hate was his high. Hate was his ally, his closest friend.

It was not directed at any one person or object, it was directed at the whole damned world, the whole fucking universe. If Cartman had the power too, he would gladly cause and watch humanity burn. As far as he was concerned, every time a human opened their stupid mouth to either voice their opinion or even breathe, it was an personal insult against him. Every time a bird sang in a tree or a dog liked his fingers, it was a personal insult.

Cartman didn't know why he felt this way towards the existence of others, it just offended him. There was no _reason,_ just the hate. And you know what? he wouldn't change it for anything.

But he would be lying if he claimed there was no exception to this eternal rage. While she could really piss him off sometimes, he could not bring himself to hate his Mother (and he had tried in the past). Deep down he felt that she was as infallible as he. Well, except when she stopped him from doing and getting what he wanted of course.

And then there were the boys, the only other real constant thing in his life.

Stan, Kenny, and even Kyle. They were his only real friends, wither he or they liked it or not. All four were drawn to each other. Brothers in mutual mistrust and annoyance toward the rest of the world. Kyle was, and would probably always be Cartman's worst and most challenging rival. But he was, in the most limited, thinnest, and broadest sense of the word, a "_friend_". But being a friend couldn't save anyone from Cartman's wrath.

Outside of his mother and the boys, there existed only two kinds of human beings. Tools to be used and then discarded, and enemies to be broken and crushed. This was absolute. Butters was the best example of a tool. Scott Tenorman the best example of an enemy.

Well, it had used to be absolute. There was now something that was throwing Cartman's logic into turmoil. An anomaly. Someone whom was becoming more then he wanted her to be. She had once been firmly in the enemy camp. But now...

Wendy Testaburger had been, for much of his life, a total object of hate for him. She was the anti-Cartman, and he the anti-Testaburger. When they had been as young as eight, they had plotted and schemed against each other behind each others back. By age ten they had even gotten into their first a full blown fist fight. As they both hit adolescence, their war became intense. By age 13 and onwards, his hatred of her had reached the point where he would try to sabotage any and every aspect of her life upon a whim. He'd make some form of attack, try to set her up for something, or merely try to undermine her socially.

And it was his attempts at crushing her in which lay the problem he had always had when dealing with her.

She almost always countered his attacks, twisted his plans, and escaped his traps. If he tried to turn the school against her, she would sense what was happening and in turn do the same to him. If he tried manipulating her emotions and feelings, she would immediately see his true intentions and counter attack. Hell, if he tried simply punching her in her flawless fucking face she would dodge and head-butt him. No matter how hard he tried he could never quite squash her. She was, as Sun Tzu advised all students of war to be, "Close to your enemies, but always untouchable".

But now...what she was in his mind...it was changing, and she only made him hate her more for it.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Couldn't stop looking, couldn't keep his hands off her. He felt like he was becoming addicted to some fucked up drug.

Cartman didn't know what was happening, but he was fighting it every step of the way. Part of him knew their relationship was doomed, and part of him was thankful. But another part of him, a deeply repressed part of him...felt different.

**[Eric Cartman. School sports hall]**

Cartman entered the sports hall, having done all he needed to in the projection room. He made note of how few of Wendy's prep team remained. They would probably spend all day tomorrow finalising everything for the costume party.

Only four remained. Three were just adjusting tables and chairs while Wendy herself was ticking a clipboard. Upon seeing that the other three were about to leave, Cartman decided to bide his time. He causally walked over to the nearby vending machines placed by the emergency exit and pretended to review the selection of sports drinks, not like he would be caught dead buying one.

As the last of the helpers called out goodbye to Wendy, who returned their farewells, Cartman turned towards her. As the Helper disappeared behind the large double doors Wendy also turned to him and with the coast now clear she quickly advanced up to him. As she got to him she flashed a perfect and inviting smile. Cartman felt his stomach knot slightly to this, Christ what was wrong with him?

She threw her long slender arms over his large broad shoulders and wrapped her lips around his, squeezing her upper arms around his neck as she did. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in. As he felt her chest and front waist melt up against him his body reacted accordingly, pumping blood and hormones quickly through his veins.

After a full 60 seconds of making out Wendy pulled her head back and placed her hands on his shoulders. She smiled up at him seductively and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what I think it is? She asked, pressing up her lower body against his even more.

"You're the one who decided to give me the whore-style hello, and we only had sex two hours ago. Talk about slut" He countered, grinning unapologetically down at her.

She laughed softly and shook her head "Hay I'm perfectly innocent, your the one taken advantage of my body for your own perverted needs"

Cartman frowned and tilted his head "Well duh, that's what a women's body is for. Why else would you exist?"

She rolled her eyes, leaned back, and slid her hands from his shoulders down to his arms and to his own hands where her fingers locked themselves around his.

Cartman's feeling of arousal evaporated almost immediately to this and he stood straighter. His mind reacted overwhelmingly negatively to Wendy's attempt at emotional intimacy (which was what holding hands was).

He found the act surprisingly disturbing, far too emotionally intimate. He didn't lock his own fingers around hers or react in any way. Much to his anxiety, he even looked to his right at nothing in particular purely to avoid making eye contact with her.

"What are you up too tonight? She asked.

"Making my final preparations for operation Kyle-must-die-painfully-and-horribly" He answered emotionlessly.

"Jesus, so much for getting a good night's rest" Wendy commented sarcastically.

He shrugged "No rest for the wicked".

She smiled at him, showing a row of perfectly white teeth. Cartman felt butterflies.

"You know" she began "You could just do whatever you're planning tomorrow, you'll have all day before the party"

Cartman frowned slightly and let out a thoughtful grunt. Well, he needed to make sure that Mr Garrison was in the right place at the right time for tomorrow night. Manipulating someone's feelings and lying to their face wasn't as easy as most people thought.

"Why wait?" He asked, shrugging.

Wendy let him go and went to a nearby bench to retrieve her bag.

"Because I want to spend some time with you before you probably get arrested for whatever it is your planning to do to Kyle at the party tomorrow" She answered, throwing her bag over her shoulder and re-joining him.

They then both began to walk to the gym exit.

"I'm fairly certain they won't call the police" Cartman casually responded, and he wasn't even joking.

"What are you planning anyway?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stuff" He grunted, his mind wondering to his plans.

"Stuff?"

"Just stuff"

"Why so secretive?"

"Because if you knew you'd try to stop me"

Wendy sighed heavily and took out her phone.

"Fine" She muttered, giving up.

As they made their way out of the now mostly deserted school and towards Wendy's home, Cartman's mind continued to ponder on his last preparations for his vengeance...or at least tried too. His fucked up insecure feelings for Wendy were becoming increasingly prominent in his head. The fact that they existed at all was now really beginning to bother him.

He was fine when they were bantering, discussing things, or having sex. It was her attempts at what other human beings called emotional intimacy that got to him. No, not simply getting to him, outright pissed him off. He decided that if she tried it again, he would directly tell her to cut it out.

**Wendy Testaburger**

"So how about this, we stop by mine so I can get changed and then go to yours and hang out"

"Suite yourself, but I'll be busy making arrangements" Cartman told her, not looking at her.

"I'll probably do some study reading while your at it anyway"

Cartman shot her a confused look "And that constitutes as spending time together?" He asked.

Wendy didn't know wither it was a serious question n or sarcasm. Before she could answer he spoke again.

"Didn't think it was that simple"

He sounded a bit relived, and amused.

After a few seconds Wendy grinned and shook her head.

"God your strange Cartie"

Cartman just shrugged.

As they walked through the snow covered streets Wendy became increasingly aware that they were walking together in the open. Why hadn't she thought of that before leaving the school? Then again, Cartman would probably not approve of having to sneak around.

"Might have been a bad idea to walk together in public" She muttered to him, looking around.

The heavy snow fall meant that most of the town's population had retreated indoors. And at any rate Cartman and Wendy simply walking together, while unusual, wasn't something they couldn't easily make an excuse for. She would have to have a serious walk with him about keeping their relationship a secret. She was pretty sure he wasn't as bothered about it as she was.

"When are you going to tell Stan?" Cartman Asked bluntly.

"What?" Wendy asked, her head snapping to his direction.

Cartman didn't look back at her. He kept his face expressionless and continued to walk calmly.

"I'm not really the type for secret affairs and relationship triangles. If I was I would watch a gay ass chick flick or something"

"It's…" Wendy began, trailing off for a moment

This confirmed Cartman's attued to it.

Wendy knew she had to tell Stan, especially after the last time he had found out one of her secrets the wrong way. But she was terrified of how it would seem to him. First he had to find out about her cheating on him, then be told she had kept it secret from him for years. And now he was about to be told that she had moved on from a decade long relationship in less than a week.

It wasn't as if Wendy could explain it to herself either. Things with Cartman had just…happened. At some points she had felt like Cartman had hypnotized her. She couldn't help but be attracted to him.

"It's not that simple, Stan's sensitive. He'll feel like we betrayed him"

There was silence. Wendy's eyes scanned Cartman's face for any flicker of emotion to the thought of hurting Stan.

Slowly a grin formed on his lips. He looked down at her, looking like he had just thought of something she hadn't.

"Are you saying we aren't?"

"What?"

"Well aren't we?"

Wendy didn't say anything. Cartman then let out a cruel laugh.

"Shut up" She growled.

"What the hell did you thing we were doing?" He asked "Wendy I'm going to tell you this very bluntly, you have no right to feel bad for him"

She blinked, shooting him an angry stare.

"And way the fuck not?" She snapped, she had almost forgotten what it was like to be on the bad end of a mean Cartman.

Cartman's expression was one of almost overjoy.

"Because you're as selfish as I am. Your relationship with Stan ended because you cheated on him, that's one Cartman-point. Then you cover it up for years, that two cartman-points. And then, you instantly fall for the very person you have always thought yourself the opposite of"

Wendy couldn't answer back. She felt like she had just been tased. Cartman on the other hand had a mix of emotions on his face. He seemed relieved by something, and happy at a realisation. It was as if he had only just figured out just how selfish she was himself and was overjoyed by it.

Wendy on the other hand felt like the worst human being on earth. She hadn't quite thought of it the way Cartman had just put it and she felt a sharp stabbing sensation in her belly. She really wasn't any better than Cartman.

"I..I didn't cheat on him on purpose, I was drunk. And Craig…."

She was cut off by Cartman's hand which snaked around her waist and suddenly pulled her towards him, stopping her in her tracks. Wendy suddenly felt his lips push against hers forcefully. She was in a daze at first. His other hand smoothed over her back and hips.

She quickly realised what was setting him off. The idea of her being just as evil as him exited him, aroused him. She didn't know what to feel. In fact she felt at least three different emotions at once. Anger at Cartman, sorrow for Stand….and, excitement at the fact that Cartman found it exiting.

She found herself returning his weird kiss of evil, with anger. She wanted to hurt him, to make him pay for his joy. Catching his lower lip in her own lips she then bit down on it with her teeth and bit down hard. Cartman's body tensed up, but he didn't protest or try to free himself. He instead grabbed both sides of her waist with his hands and squeezed, hard. As she bit down harder, he dug his fingers into her flesh harder. It became a compaction. Who would give in first.

Wendy then tasted the tell-tale metallic taste that blood gave. Yet Cartman still didn't give up. Finally, worried she might actually bite through his lip, she let go of him. Cartman realised her in turn.

Wendy just stared up at him, feeling dazed by the moment. Cartman just smiled down at her. Blood from his lip ran down his chin.

Finally, he spoke.

"I have never been more aroused in my fucking life"

Wendy felt wave upon wave of laughter overcome her. She didn't know how, but she didn't feel horrible anymore. It was as if she found comfort in Cartman's lack of a cointiouness. After all, no matter what she did he would never judge her for it. You needed a sense of empathy to judge people for their actions, and Cartman didn't have one.

"You are officially the greatest prick that ever existed" She told him through her laughter.

He just shrugged.

Wendy then waved for him to follow. They resumed their walking.

"Come on, let's get to mine. The sooner we get to your house the better"

"Whys that?"

"You're going to call Stan and ask him over"

"What for?"

Wendy signed deeply

"We're going to tell him about us"

Cartman was quite for a few second before nodding his head.

"Good, the sooner he tries to fight me over it the better"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, now worried again.

"Nothing you need to worry about. You deal with your relationship with him, I'll deal with mine"

Blinking a few times Wendy just nodded. It was fair enough.

Arriving at her house Wendy noticed that her Mother was home. Luckily her dad was working late, but even her Mother could be too much to handle. Wendy opened the front door and waved Cartman through.

"What are we telling your Mum?" He asked half-heartedly.

"She already knows we've been on dates, so be charming" Wendy told him.

"When aren't I anything but?"

"Mum! You home?" Wendy called.

"In the kitchen" Came a voice.

Entering the kitchen, Wendy found her mother feeding William small soft fruit that had been cut into even smaller pieces.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" She asked, not looking up at her, too focused on feeding William.

"It was fine, um Mum?" Wendy began.

"Mmm?" her mother grunted.

"Hello Mrs Testaburger" Cartman spoke suddenly.

Looking up from her infant son, Wendy's mum's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, hello Eric"

"You're having a good day I trust?" He asked, Wendy found his faked politeness somewhat chilling.

"Mum umm, me and Eric are sort off going out now. Just letting you know"

It was all Wendy could say. Her Mother blinked, smiled, and nodded.

"I'm…happy for you" She replied.

Her gaze then focused on Cartman and smiled. Cartmain pretended to smile back.

"But" She began, standing up, wiping her hands in her shirt.

Wendy suddenly felt her blood run cold.

William's infant eyes caught sight of cartman, he blinked, not knowing what it was.

"What are you both going to do about a certain young Master Marsh? Eric correct me if I'm wrong but I remember seeing you hang around with him long before he started dating Wendy, I hope your both going to be sensitive to his feelings"

Wendy felt a pang of irritation. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mum, I'm not a child, I don't need a lecture on how to deal with Stan"

"We will tell him softly Mrs T. Wendy and he will have their talk and then me and him will…have a guy talk. We'll be gentle" Cartman quickly spoke up.

Her mum seemed surprised at his answer, and after shooting Wendy a small disapproving glance finally nodded.

"At least Eric knows how to reassure me Wendy"

"It'll be fine Mum Jesus"

"Ok ok, well I'm glad you two have found each other. I'll….break it to your father"

"I'm sure I can ease any concerns you may both have" Cartman told her, smiling like Lucifer himself.

"We need to get going" Wendy pressed.

"Ok, have fun you two"

Cartman was the first to leave the kitchen, and before wendy could her mother suddenly spoke again.

"Oh and Wendy?2

"Yeah?"

"You're eighteen now so its none of my business anymore. But your my daughter for life so I'm just going to tell you once"

Her mother sat back down and resumed feeding William.

"Please use a condom"

"Ew Mum! Jesus Christ gross!" Wendy murmured in embarrassed disgust and left.

**The last two chapters coming up will be very long. Just a heads up. Review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Three years after starting it, it's time to rap this loose end up. Here is the second to last chapter, enjoy.**

**Cartman**

The wind blew hard, hard and icy as trillions of snowflakes attacked anything in sight. Cartman opened his house's door and entered, Wendy followed him in before he slammed it shut, rejecting the cold outside from entering the house.

"I'm gonna call Stan and tell him to get his ass here. Fucking good luck after he finds out about you" Cartman told her bluntly.

Wendy's cold face became a frown and she crossed her arms over her winter coat.

"Us"

"You what?"

"Not just me Eric, you as well. He'll be pissed at both of us. So we'll need to work together to reassure him and comfort him"

Cartman tutted in a sarcastic manner.

"Or… he could man the fuck up…"

She just rolled her eyes at him and huffed in frustration.

"Fuck you too bitch" He muttered.

He inhaled a gulp of air.

"Mum! You home!" He bellowed.

No answer.

"She must be at work" Wendy mused, taking off her wholly hat.

"Or she's too busy sucking black cock to answer" Cartman hissed under his breath, and it wouldn't have been the first time either.

"Jesus Eric….that's your mother you talking about" Wendy commented, shaking her head.

"Bitch fuck you. You try living with her, see how long it takes for you to walk in on her getting pounded by some Mexican prick" Cartman counted.

The lack of light in the house however did tell Cartman that his mother was out at least for now. He decided to use the time wisely to avoid complicating this matter of breaking the news to Stan further.

"I'll ring him; you know where my room is"

Wendy stood motionless for a few minutes and shot him a worried glance. For 30 seconds her pale blue eyes stared long and hard into his harsh brown eyes.

She then started up the stairs without a word.

"What?" He demanded, lowering his phone.

She stopped on the fourth step and turned to him, looking down on him. Her worried look had intensified. Cartman, much to his own anger, suddenly felt uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him.

"I need to say something to you. And I really need you to listen to me; I need you to really hear what I'm going to say"

Cartman huffed in irritation and crossed his arms.

"Jesus woman! why can't you just shut up and go upstairs"

"Just shut up and listen" She snapped.

He held her gaze.

"Stan's sensitive. Please Eric, I know this is hard for you to understand or even comprehend, but Stan is your friend…fuck he's like your brother. You…we…can't just expect him to be over me in a heartbeat. We were together for eight years. He _is_ going to take this hard"

Cartman opened his mouth to retort.

"Cartman!" She interrupted "I'm fucking serious! It's your job to care about his feelings. It's your fucking obligation to make this as easy as possible for him. I know you have a genuine emotional disorder that renders you almost incapable of understand or caring about the emotions of others, but this is Stan Marsh. You know? Stan? one of the only four people in the whole fucking universe that can actually be around you and stay sane. One of the only people who hasn't given up on you!"

After she stopped talking Cartman could see her worried expression turn to outright fear.

She had gone too far, and they both knew it.

Cartman was about to throw a mouthful of hateful venom at her when he checked himself and decided she, in her own cowardly, pathetic way, had a point. If Cartman simply faked that he cared about Stan's romantic feelings he might not have to worry about having to fight him (which was what he was really worried about).

But then again …fuck it. Maybe this was in Stan's best interests.

Cartman believed that Stan was long overdue for a wakeup call in how the minds of women worked. At last he had poof that they could be just as selfish and dickhead-ish as men, and the fact that his proof was Wendy Testaburger herself would really hammer it home. As far as Cartman was concerned, it would be for Stan's own good.

That's what friends did right? They helped out their buddies, and by hardening Stan's approach to women and romance, Cartman knew he was helping Stan.

So what the hell was Wendy's problem? Why hadn't she figured this out? It was plain as day.

"The reason Stan's so fucking sensitive is because you, Kyle, and that batshit crazy family of his have spent the last eighteen years shielding him from pain, and you know….. The _real_ world. So if he gets a little upset, which he will, it'll be on you, not me. I'll deal with it my way; you do it your way. Other than that, just shut up and get upstairs"

Wendy stood there, just staring at him as her mind processed his unsympathetic words. She stared at him for a long time, to the point Cartman opened his mouth to tell her to move before she beat him too it.

"Ok Eric" Was all she said back in a heavy exhale.

Cartman found her tone hard to read.

And with that, she turned and resumed walking up the stairs. Cartman raised his phone, hit Stan's contact number, and waited for several seconds.

"Stan bra! The batmobiles here! No dude seriously the batmobile is right outside my house! Get the fuck over here!"

**[Stan Marsh. 15 Minutes later. Outside Cartman's house]**

Stan looked around in disappointment before knocking on the door. Cartman had used a lie to get him to go somewhere…..again!

By Stan's own count, that was approximately the 346'942 time Cartman had done that.

The door opened, revealing the man himself, Eric Cartman.

"Sup dude" Cartman said casually.

Stan frowned up at him un-amused.

"Dude you lied to me! The batmoblie isn't here"

"Huh? Oh yeah it left" Cartman muttered half heartedly and then curtly added "Get in"

Stan exhaled, rolled his eyes, and did as instructed. He could go with hanging out with Cartman actually, while it could get tiresome after long periods of time, it did have its up sides (Not that anyone would believe that). At least around Cartman Stan could speak his mind.

"Yeah whatever dude" Stan muttered, walking in.

Cartman offered him a coke to which Stan refused. He then followed Cartman to his room.

It took a moment for Stan to note that Cartman was quieter than usual. As his lifelong friend and enemy, Stan knew a quiet Cartman was often a Cartman that was about to royally screw him over. Also, Stan detected a hint of…what was it? Awkwardness?

Whatever Stan made of that immediately disappeared from his mind as all thoughts and feelings of the moment were wiped away in an instant after he entered Cart's bedroom. Wendy Testaburger sat on the bed, her slander legs crossed. She smiled warmly up at him, although the expression of fear and dread were all too clear.

"Hay Stan" She greeted softly in a whisper.

It was clear she was expecting him.

Her cheeks were bright red, and her long raven hair had been twisted and hung over her right shoulder, suggesting to Stan she had been wrapping it around her hand. She did that whenever in deep thought, one of the many things he loved about her.

"W-Wendy? What in the hell are you doing here?" Stan asked dumbfounded, glancing over at Cartman briefly before looking back at her.

Cartman just walked past him as if nothing was wrong.

While surprising to see in the house of her worst enemy, she was a good surprise none the less.

Cartman then turned to them, wearing no emotion on his face. He then seated himself on his desk chair, and then looked over to Wendy expectedly.

A pause.

"How are things?" Wendy asked him after a few seconds of silence, her voice oozing with nervousness.

"Umm yeah, cool. Weather is pissing me off though"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be snowing all day tomor….."

"Oh jesus Christ! Grow a pair and get it over with!" Cartman snapped suddenly, placing his head in his hand and leaning his elbow on the chair arm.

Stan blinked in surprise and frowned at him, confused.

"Get what over with?"

"Would you shut the fuck up and let me do it!" Wendy snapped back, her nervousness converting to anger.

"You're taking forever bitch!"

"He just fucking got here! I'll take all night if I feel like it!"

"Wanna fucking bet?"

"Dudes! What the hell's going on?" Stan interrupted "Wendy why the hell are you here?" He added, confused.

"Because we're fucking each other dumbass!" Cartman screamed at him.

Wendy's eyes became as wide as an owl's and she froze in horror. Stan suppressed a laugh.

"Sure Carts, I'm being serious"

There was a long…..long…..long silence as Cartman stared at him, long and hard. Stan then felt a deep sinking feeling in his gut.

"So am I" Cartman said finally.

There no empathy in his voice.

Stan looked over at Wendy, she didn't meet his gaze.

"Me and Eric are…" She began "We're…..um….dating…..sort of…..I think"

"Dating? Ha! We doing more than that" Cartman snorted, thrusting his pelvis to hammer the point home.

Wendy's hand shot forward like a bullet and slapped Cartman's fat cheek, causing the much larger teen to tense up in shock.

"Shut the fuck up!" Wendy yelled at him.

But Cartman's grin quickly reappeared.

Stan felt like he was falling into a blackhole. He was torn between pure disbelieve that Cartman and Wendy would even think about each other sexually and overwhelming despair that Wendy had moved on from him in the space of a week.

"Stan" Wendy began again "I….I didn't plan this….I can't actually explain it…..but I….We thought you had a right to know as soon as possible. Keeping secrets from you all this time has already hurt you so….well….I didn't want to repeat history"

Stan didn't reply, he couldn't. He had no words. He just stared at her, jaw open.

Wendy rubbed her hands together, clearly trying to think of something else to say. Stan slowly turned his head and looked at Cartman. He was regarding Stan with interest, his brown eyes scanning Stan's face and the emotion on it.

Finally Cartman got up and tied his hands around his back.

"You know, one day you'll be thankful for this moment" Cartman told him quietly.

Stan blinked.

"After all those years defending it all, I was always right" Cartman added coldly.

Wendy's head snapped to Cartman and her angry frown returned.

"The hell is that supposed to….."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Stan bellowed.

Wendy jumped up at the sound of his voice, terror in her eyes. Cartman didn't even blink.

Stan felt his overwhelming pain, depression, and sorrow turn into pure anger and hate. Anger directed at Wendy, hate at Cartman.

"First you cheat on me! Then you cover it up! Then you go off and start banging fat-tits after a fucking week!"

"Hy!" Cartman shouted back.

"Fuck you!" Stan yelled at him.

"I know none of this is good. I know how selfish I was…..I am. But I promise its not to hurt you, you know me Stan. I'm not like that"

"I don't know you Wendy; you've been lying to me for years. You may have not wanted to hurt me; you just didn't give a shit if you did! Sounds pretty Cartman-like now that I'm thinking about it"

Stan grabbed his hair and pulled.

"You assholes deserve each other!"

"All right all right" Cartman soothed "Stan, follow me"

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me"

"Trust you? Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too asshole! Now follow me dickhead!"

Stan stood on the spot for a few seconds as he watched Cartman leave the room. Confused, and with his head still pounding with rage, Stan followed. He wanted to be in the same room as the fat fuck, so he could throttle him. Wendy followed too, also confused.

Cartman led him to Ms Cartman's bedroom where he placed Stan in the middle of the room. But before Wendy could enter Cartman grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back slightly.

"No ho. This is a guy thing. Wait outside" Cartman ordered.

"What? Why? What are you do….."

Cartman cut her off my slamming the bedroom door in her face and locking it. The overweight teen then turned to Stan and made eye contact with him.

That's when Stan knew…he knew what was about to happen.

Good. Stan wanted to do this more than anything.

"Bring it Marsh…" Cartman whispered.

**[Wendy Testaburger]**

Wendy pressed her ear against Ms Cartman's bedroom door as she struggled to hear what was going on. She could hear a mumble that she identified as Stan's voice. And a big booming voice that was Cartman. But the door was surprisingly thick, she couldn't make out words (Though she did recognise the word "fuck" which both boys were using a lot).

Suddenly there was a big crack and thud noise.

"Hy! Soccer throwing bitch!" She heard Cartman yell.

"I'm gonna kill you fat boy" Stan's voice growled.

"Kill me? Coming from the faggot who gets all torn up about dead whales that's fucking hilarious!" Cartman boomed.

And so, the seemingly endless sounds of punching, throwing, and insults continued for minutes at least. Wendy felt so helpless, just standing there like a pathetic little girl while two best friends attempted to kill each other over…her?

For a few seconds she couldn't help but feel a little…..exited by that.

The sound of glass crashing over something and Cartman screaming "That's cheating asswipe!" brought her back to reality.

More cracking sounds followed by Stan grunting and then whimpering "damn it Cart that was too fucking hard!"

"Said the prick who's trying to kill me over some slut!" Cartman hissed.

"Hay! I can hear you!" Wendy yelled, slamming her fists onto the wooden door.

"Shut up!" Both voices told her.

She huffed in frustration and growing irritation.

The sound of something plastic snapping re-focused her attention on listening to them.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" She heard Stan exclaim.

"Dude you started it! Fucking take it like a man!" Cartman retorted.

"I'm the one who's pissed off at you! It should be me shoving that up _your _ass!"

"Ok enough!" Wendy shouted and slammed the door with her shoulder "Open the fucking door now!"

"Wendy we're sorting this out! Go get…ouch! Asshole that hurt!" Cartman's voice sounded like it was closer to the door now.

"Good! I hope the pain fucking cripples you! You back stabbing cunt!"

More grunts, more yells, more breaking sounds.

Eventually Wendy, just leaned on the door and stilled herself as she listened to her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend batter the shit out of each other.

"Male retards" She muttered in frustration.

"Fuck you too bitch!" Cartman bellowed back from the other side of the door.

**Eric Cartman**

Cartman panted as he sat with his back to the door, nursing his arm. Stan had damn near broken it. Stan was lying on his back, staring at nothing in particular also trying to catch his breath. Blood ran down Stan's nose where Cartman had punched him in the face.

"So…..we're good?" Cartman asked, sucking in air.

"You….you really think….." Stan began, inhaling as much oxygen as his lungs allowed "You really think we can just fight and it's ok again?"

"Why not?" Cartman shrugged.

"It's not that simple Carts"

"Why the fuck not? You broke up with her remember? And it's not like you told me never to sleep with her"

Stan let out a somewhat bitter laugh.

"I never knew I had too"

Cartman shrugged again.

"Me neither"

There was a silence.

"Who are you more pissed at?" Cartman asked.

"What? I'm pissed at both of you!"

"Yeah but who are you the most pissed at? I mean, its not like I've done anything out of character and in any case I was the one who forced her to tell you as soon as possible"

Stan turned his head and looked over at him. Cartman couldn't quite put his finger on the emotion he was looking at in Stan's eyes.

"That doesn't make it ok…."

"She. Isn't. Your. Girlfriend" Cartman stated slowly, trying to spell it out for him "It's not like I'm cheating on you, is it? So why go through all the tiresome trouble of trying to make a big deal out of it?"

"Because I'm still in love with her dickhead" Stan growled.

"Then way break up with her?"

"Are you serious? She cheated on me!"

"Then why love her?"

"I can't help it…."

"I don't fucking get it"

Stan slammed his fist onto the ground.

"That's because you're emotionally autistic!"

"Fuck you" Cartman muttered.

"It wasn't an insult…..it's a fact" Stan groaned tiredly.

Cartman crossed his arms.

"So what now? Your just gonna stop hanging out? Sit in your room and just be depressed? What's the fucking point?"

Stan looked him in the eyes again.

"I'm…..not actually that angry with you Cartman….its…it's just that this month has been totally fucked, from start to finish. My best friend has had a mental breakdown, I found out my girlfriend cheated on me two years ago, and to top it all off, my other best friend is now fucking her!"

Stan sat up and leaned on the end of Cartman's mum's bed.

"How the fuck did that even happen? I mean….are you actually dating or are you just fucking? I don't think I can't take it either way"

"Why?"

"Quite asking me why!"

Cartman huffed in irritation and just sat there silent. Stan also fell into silence.

"Does she love you?" Stan asked after two minutes.

A pause.

"Don't know"

"Do you care?"

A second pause.

"I don't think so, no"

"Do you love her?"

"I don't love anything"

Stan grinned and muttered "Liar" before adding "Could you love her eventually?"

A third pause.

When he did reply, it was in the lowest whisper.

"I don't know….I wouldn't bet on it"

Stan nodded. His sad expression returned but it was different this time. It was pity, but not self-pity.

"I'm glad I'm not you" Stan whispered.

Cartman grinned.

"That's because your weak"

"So…what the hell am I supposed to do? Cartman I'm still in love with her"

"Me and Wendy aren't planning to marry you know"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means there's probably only a matter of time before one of us does something to piss off the other. After that, she'll go running back to you…..probably"

"And that makes it ok?"

"Pretty much, Beats being angry and depressed about it"

"I….I'm not that strong"

"I know. But you of all people should know that hating me won't get you anywhere"

Stan nodded and said.

"Let's just…..never talk about it. Never even mention that your with her…pretend you aren't"

Cartman considered it for a moment before nodding.

"Fine by me"

The two shook hands, got up, and exited the room

**Wendy**

"Well?" Wendy asked desperately as her ex-boyfriend and boyfriend exited Ms Cartman's bedroom.

Both looked battered. There fight quite clearly had been rough.

"Me and him are good…..sort of" Stan mutterd "But we need to talk"

He gestured to himself and her. Wendy paused for a moment and looked over at Cartman.

He shrugged.

"Ok" She said quietly "When?"

"Another day, right now I need to go home and put an ice pack on my face" Stan told her.

"Sure…see you soon?"

"Yep"

And that was that. Stan bided them farewell and made his way down stairs. Wendy just stood there in the hallway until she heard the front door open and close. She turned to find Cartman no longer standing behind her. She heard water running in the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom to find Cartman splashing water onto his face.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Nope" came a surprisingly happy reply.

He lifted his head and Wendy saw his wide grin through the mirror above the sink.

Despite herself she could help but grin back.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Cuz that shit is over and done with" He told her.

"For you maybe…." She huffed "I feel terrible. He hates me, I know it"

Cartman nodded

"Yeah…probably" He muttered, clearly not really caring.

He turned to her, wiping his face with a towel.

"Look on the bright side though"

"Which is?"

"You've now banged two out of us four guys …..just two more to go and you're on your way to a five-way"

Cartman chuckled at his own joke, Wendy grinned and rolled her eyes.

"On that subject" Cartman continued "Wanna try it on the kitchen table?"


End file.
